Family Habits
by oneredneckgoddess
Summary: Hey would you look at that... an Update...Khyrran finally comes clean about the events of her kidnapping and Superman gets a very nasty shock that reminds him he can't save everyone... Chap 16 up as of 11607
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them you would know who I am. Though I lay claims on Batman if he ever becomes available ;) I own the people and places you have never heard of and the plot line.

**A/N:** I apologize. None of the Justice League is in this first chapter. This is background to my story.

BetrayalElysian Fields, NY

George Sheridan was known as one of the most ruthless men in the state of New York. No one dared to challenge his authority in his three businesses or the parent company. Those who had tried to rise against the Sheridan name usually didn't live long. The one guy, who had compared him to the mob bosses of old, never made it home that night.

George had a son named Howard, who was very much like his father. Except Howard had married a nobody. Some little tart, smart enough to get herself knocked up by the heir to the Sheridan fortune. Fortunately, Devlin was the spitting image of Howard as a baby. And looks more and more like him everyday. Otherwise the little tart would have never had a chance.

'_Well she wasn't very smart this time. The little whore had to have her affair. And now I have proof.' _Oh, the mess was great but her lover finally cracked after hours of torture. _'Poor bastard. Did she really think that she could pass her spawn off as Howard's?'_ George thought to himself. '_There is no way that HER child is going to inherit MY fortune!_' George pushed a button on his desk and a maid came running.

"Sir?" she curtsied at the door.

"Go out to the barn and send me the first worker you see," he ordered. She curtsied again and left.

Five minutes later, the stable master, Frank sauntered in. '_Damn_,' thought George. '_He was really good at training winners. Too bad_.' "Frank, take a seat. I have a money making opportunity for you. I need you to kidnap the little child masquerading as my son's daughter. I want you to drive out west, kill her, and bury the body in some field."

Frank tried not to let his shock show. Kill an innocent? That was out of the ordinary for George, but Frank would not jeopardize his own family. So, knowing there was no choice, he agreed.

Unbeknownst to them, Devlin was standing outside the office door that Frank had forgotten to shut. His grandfather was going to kill his little sister. He needed a plan. He had to protect Khyrran. Devlin knew that his sister was going to be an important part of his life someday. He turned and tapped on the office door.

George jumped at the sound of someone at the door. "Who is it?" he sneered. His attitude changed almost immediately when he saw Devlin come through the door. "Devlin, what can I do for you my boy?"

'_Not kill my sister?_' he thought. "Um, I've finished with my riding lessons and need to get home to do my science project."

"Of course. Have the butler take you. See you next week," George replied, obviously distracted.

Devlin went to the butler, Samuel, to get a lift. He sat in the backseat of the car in deep meditation, reaching out to his mentor. Samuel had to reach back and physically bring him out of it. Devlin thanked him and got out of the car. He went inside and headed straight for Khyrran's room. She was taking her afternoon nap; the nanny, Dawn, not far away. Devlin slipped back out and went to his room.

There, locked in a box that no one could find unless they knew how to look, was the green globe Anthanasius had given him. This was an emergency. Devlin closed his mind to the outside world and let the spirit in him take over. Devlin could feel Alastair taking over and transporting them to Mankato, the overseer stronghold.

Anthanasius stepped into the great hall and looked at the two standing before him. "Devlin, you are to use that only if there is an emergency."

"But this is an emergency. My grandfather is going to have Khyrran murdered. She is only a baby. Why would he do this?" Devlin's speech came faster and faster until Anthanasius stopped him.

"Devlin, we KNOW. It will all work out, I promise. I can not tell you what happens but I can tell you that she will be ok."

"But, but…" Devlin stammered.

"No buts. You need to go back now," Anthanasius closed his eyes and Devlin was sent back to Earth. "Alastair, keep an eye on him. Khyrran needs to be taken out of that house if she is to live and fulfill her destiny. Devlin can not, under any circumstance, interfere."

"I understand. He will not interfere," Alastair turned to go but stopped halfway toward the door. "Sir, the lad will need to know the truth no matter how painful it is. I know him. Devlin will not fair well without knowing."

Anthanasius sighed. "Three days after 'the event' you may tell him that she is safe and sound. She will stay that way until he is capable of protecting her."

Alastair nodded. He closed his eyes and appeared in Devlin's bedroom. The lad was lying on his bed, hands clasped under his head. He looked over at Alastair.

"It's not fair, you know. She is my sister. I should protect her."  
"Devlin, the longer she is near your grandfather, the more likely it is she will die. And it will be a very violent death," Alastair said softly.

He stopped to think about that. "But won't this Frank guy kill her?"

"We are not sure of that yet. We can not manipulate human free will. Frank will come to a crossroad where he must make a choice," Alastair told him. "Just be patient. The overseers will not let anything happen to Khyrran. Even now as an infant she has too much power to lose."

Devlin nodded, accepting that this was best for Khyrran. But if Frank did hurt her, then he better watch out.

Frank sighed as he snuck into Howard's house. If one could call it that. Three floors, eighteen bedrooms, twenty one bathrooms, a massive kitchen, a library, a family room, parlor, study and living room. And somewhere in all that he was supposed to find one little girl. Frank pulled out a sheet of paper and using a mini-flashlight, made his way up to the third floor. He stood there at the end of the hallway counting doors. There, third one on the right.

He stayed in the shadows while moving toward the door. Frank quietly opened the door and peered in. All seemed quiet. He entered the room, heading for the crib that was on the right wall. Halfway across the room something shifted at the base of the crib. Frank hesitated, then directed the flashlight at the source. There was Devlin, sleeping. Frank leaned over the boy and carefully lifted Khyrran out of the crib. She stretched and curled towards him but made no noise.

Frank turned and left the room. He quickly retraced his steps. Opening the car door, Frank put the baby in the car seat he had left there. He got in the car and took off. As he pulled onto the highway headed west, he let loose a huge sigh of relief. The first part was over, but the hardest was yet to come.

Devlin woke to the soft click of the bedroom door. He rolled over to go back to sleep. And hit his head on the bottom of the crib. Rubbing his head, Devlin stood up. He glanced into the crib then headed for the bathroom. He was almost there, when he turned back toward the crib. Flinging the blankets out of the crib, he searched quickly for signs of Khyrran. Finding none, he quickly went into Dawn's room to see if she had taken Khyrran. Seeing that Dawn was sleeping, Devlin searched the third floor, in case she had escaped the crib in one of her infamous little disappearing acts. He was coming out of his room across the hall from Khyrran's when he felt a breeze.

He stopped in front of the old servant entrance. Devlin opened the door and peered down the stairwell. The door leading to the outside was open. "NOOOOOO!" he screamed. He had failed. Khyrran's death would haunt him to the end of his days. Frank would kill her; he was to scared of George not to.

His grief knew no bounds. The employees of the house who heard him scream were unable to comfort the young teenager. The look on his mother's face when she discovered her daughter missing sent new waves of grief through him. And all he knew was that his life would forever be headed in a different direction.


	2. Little Sister

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own 'em

Little SisterSomewhere in the Midwest

Frank drove through New York, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois and Missouri in two days. The entire trip he contemplated what exactly he was to do with the child in his backseat. She was little more than a baby. Her vivid green eyes watched his every move, almost as if expecting him to hurt her.

By the time he crossed the Missouri-Kansas border, Frank knew that killing her was no longer an option. But neither was taking her back to Elysian Fields. George would have him killed on the spot, if he wasn't in a mood and decided to torture him first. His options were very limited at this point. Dropping her off at an orphanage would link them and Frank didn't want this to come back on him should the cops get a clue.

"What am I going to do with you?" Frank mused out loud. Khyrran simply watched him; he stared back. "I should just leave you on somebody's doorstep." '_Why not? It's a solution to the current problem_,' he concluded.

The next road sign read _Smallville 15 miles_. '_Perfect_,' he thought. It was 3 a.m. He was anxious to turn around, go home. Frank pulled off the Interstate and took a two lane highway into the country side. He was about five miles from the actual town when he came upon a dirt road. There were lights coming from a farmhouse about a mile away. Frank turned down the road, with the headlights off. Thankfully, it was a full moon and he could see perfectly. He pulled up close to the farmhouse. Sitting on the front porch was a large vegetable basket. Frank wrapped Khyrran in a blanket, put her in the basket and gave her the last bottle George had provided. He said traveling with a decaying corpse might attract attention. She took the bottle and stayed silent as Frank left, almost like she was glad to be rid of him. '_No more worries_,' Frank said to himself as he climbed back in the car. '_Two more days and this will all have been nothing more than a dream_.'

The thing about farmers, they start their day not long before the sun rises. Jonathan Kent went out on his front porch to watch the sun break over his land, only to receive the second biggest shock of his life. There was a baby girl sitting in his wife's vegetable basket. Jonathan picked her up, basket and all, and headed back into the house. His fourteen-year-old son, Clark came bounding down the stairs as he headed into the kitchen.

"What's in the basket, Pa?"

"Surprisingly enough, the stork got his houses mixed up and left us a baby. In the vegetable basket, nonetheless," Jonathan answered.

Martha Kent turned from the stove upon hearing her husband's remark. "Did you say a baby, Jonathan?" Her eyes had gotten suspiciously bright, just like they thirteen years ago when Clark came into their lives.

"Now Martha…" Jonathan may have well as held his breath.

Martha lifted the little girl out of the basket almost before he had set it on the table. Clark took a seat at the table and watched the unfolding drama before his eyes. Martha rubbed her thumb over the child's cherubic cheek and gasped as her eyes fluttered open. The little one yawned, then launched into a full fury scream.

"Well at least we know her lungs are okay," Martha said. "Clark go down to the cellar and see if you can't find your old bottles."

"There's one right here, Ma," Clark announced as he pulled the empty bottle from the blanket.

Jonathan took the bottle rinsed it out, and poured milk into it. "I hope she likes her milk cold," he said as Martha took the bottle. The baby calmed down almost immediately at the familiar sensation. Martha handed the baby and the bottle to Clark and resumed cooking breakfast. Jonathan went out on to the porch again.

Clark caught on quickly; he had fed calves this way since he was seven. Except this infant had two legs instead of four and was resting against his chest. Her green eyes watched him as he watched her. She sighed as she finished the bottle. Pushing against his chest, she sat up in his lap. Clark noticed a wet spot in his jeans from her action. He lifted her up and sure enough her entire sleeper and his pants were wet.

"Ma, we have a small problem," Clark announced. Jonathan walked back in and peered over Clark's shoulder.

"Go change, son. I'll take her." Jonathan took the child and Clark dashed upstairs. Martha tossed him a dishtowel. "You know that we have to call the local authorities, Martha. This is hitting a little close to the past."

"Can't we call that social worker friend of yours? Mike what's-his-name? He helped make sure we kept Clark," Martha said as she set bacon and eggs on the table.

"Martha, what are the odds that another Sputnik baby landed on _our_ doorstep? Maybe one in a million. This child belongs to someone, Martha."

"I know. But we wanted a child for so long and we were blessed with Clark. I feel bad that he is an only child and I would love to have a daughter."

"I understand, but could we really deprive a grieving mother for our own selfishness?"

"You're right." Clark's arrival ended the private conversation. "Here, I'll change her while you call the Sheriff."

Clark helped himself to breakfast while his parents were otherwise occupied.

The County Sheriff, Paul Adams, pulled up just before ten that morning. Clark was in the barn with Jonathan and was the first to notice they had company. "Hey, Pa! Sheriff's here!"

Martha had already invited Paul in and offered him coffee. The baby was sitting in the living room in a makeshift diaper courtesy of the kitchen dishtowel community and the smallest t-shirt of Clark's Martha could find. Jonathan and Clark joined them.

"Really, I can't believe this. In our town. This is just outrageous," Paul said. "Was there anything that might tell us who she is in the basket?"

"No, just the bottle and blanket," Jonathan answered.

"Well, we'll have to call a social worker in from Topeka. But considering this is Friday and they won't send anyone out today. Is there any way you could keep her until Monday as temporary foster parents?" Paul asked.

Martha and Jonathan exchanged looks. After being married as long as they had, entire conversations could be exchanged without ever having said a word. Jonathan finally answered.

"We'll keep her."

"Okay then. I'll go back to the office and fill out the paper work. A social worker should be out here sometime Monday afternoon." Paul drained his coffee mug and took his leave. Jonathan walked him out.

Martha looked at the baby. "This is going to require a trip to town."

Not long after Martha, Clark and the little girl left, Jonathan finally sat in the living room. Mike Hartley was from Smallville. He graduated with Jonathan and ended up going to college at K State. He was now a social worker based out of Kansas City. Mike had helped them out when they "adopted" Clark. Jonathan was hoping that Mike would pull through for them again.

Mike was happy to help out an old friend. He even called the Topeka office to handle this case. They were swamped at the time and didn't have an extra hand to send out into the countryside, as they put it. Besides, Mike personally knew the Kents and could place the kid with them, which meant one less kid in the system, assuming the cops didn't have an identity for the kid.

Mike swung by the Sheriff's office before heading out to the Kents place. They had no leads, but would keep looking. He thanked them for their help and to contact him should her identity be established. Not that he expected it to be. To many kids went missing this day and age that were never found. Besides he had been waiting for this.

Jonathan and Martha were waiting for Mike when he arrived. Clark was put in charge of the little girl for the meeting. She was easier to deal with now that she had new pajamas and diapers that fit. His parents had asked him if he would be okay with them adopting her, assuming that they could. He had thought about it and in the end, Clark guessed that being an only child was kind of dull. Little did they all know that today was going to be a day of surprises.


	3. Questions and Answers

**_Disclaimer:_** See 'Betrayal'.

Questions and Answers  
Elysian Fields, NY

Devlin sat in Khyrran's window seat, looking out at the empty swingset. It was that time of day when he usually got home from school and this was their "playtime". Gail wanted her two children to be close despite their age differences. He was resentful at first, now he'd do anything to get those moments back.

The police had come in, looked for clues, and found nothing. Five days after the fact, they still hadn't made any progress. But if Devlin had to guess, he'd bet that George was behind the lack of progress. Unless the Guardians found a way to bring him back into her life, he was never going to see her again.

Alistair appeared in the room and though Devlin felt the presence, he refused to acknowledge the Guardian. "Devlin, ignoring me isn't going to bring her home," Alistair said. "Come on, Anthanasuis wants to see you."

Devlin sighed, "Whatever."

Upon arriving at Mankato, Devlin immediately noticed that Elvind, the Overseer of Water was missing and that the other Guardians were flanking Anthanasuis in a 'V' type pattern. Alistair pushed Devlin forward and he knelt in front of the most powerful beings on his planet. Anthanasuis nodded his approval and bid Devlin to rise.

"Devlin, your performance this past week has been exceptionally poor. We understand the circumstances, but George has tried once to kill her. Should she come back, there is no doubt that he would try again and again until he succeeded. You aren't strong enough to protect her at this point in time and we are not willing to let the secrets of the Guardians to be known," Anthanasuis explained.

"I understand that. All I want to know is did he kill her? And if not, can I see her; make sure that she is alright?" Devlin asked.

The Overseers huddled together. Finally Anthanasuis turned back to Devlin. "Idan says that it will be allowed but he has three conditions that you must follow."

Idan stepped off the dais to speak with Devlin. "Elvind is down there in human form, should trouble arise and you need him. The three conditions are: one you can not tell them the whole truth, two the guardians need to be sent into hibernation so that Khyrran can not be located easily, and three under NO circumstances are you to try and bring her back home. Alistair is going with you," Idan concluded.

With all that said and done, Anthanasuis brought the Eye of Second Sight down from the ceiling. Upon reaching the floor, the solid, silver eye became a swirling, iridescent vortex that sucked them both in and spit them out on a porch at the feet of a very shocked teenage.

Clark stood from the porch swing as the two guys at his feet stood and dusted themselves off. He wasn't sure that he actually watched them appear from thin air, he just knew they were standing before him. One of them was easily an adult he looked to be about 25, six feet tall, had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. The thing that made him stand out over the other one was he was dressed like Robin Hood. The man was wearing a green tunic that ended just above his knees and brown _tights_, with dark brown boots. Clark noticed the other one was dressed like he was, jeans, a tee shirt, and tennis shoes, was about his height and his age.

The child in his arms dove for the younger of the two. "Khyrran," he caught and hugged her tight. She grabbed his ears and squealed, "Dewin!" It was then that Devlin noticed Clark standing there. "Sorry, I'm Devlin Sheridan. This is my sister Khyrran. And the man behind me is Alistair. You could consider him my 'guide' through life, I suppose."

Clark relaxed visibly but still held a few reservations about all this. "Clark Kent, Welcome to Smallville. Apparently she knows you and that makes me think you are telling the truth. But how did you appear out of thin air?"

"My boss sent us here to check on Khyrran. She is an essential part of our future," Alistair answered.

Devlin rolled his eyes, "Khyrran and I are gifted kids. We have odd abilities that not many other kids have. Last week she was kidnapped right under my nose. The people who watch us have some of the same abilities we do and gave me permission to come see her."

"Okay…" Clark wasn't sure what to think about these people but Khyrran seemed happier and more content than she had in the past few days. "You seem extremely close."

"I am fourteen and didn't want a younger sister. So our mom forced us to spend time together. It was cool to watch her take her first steps," Devlin said with a grin. His smile faded as he continued, "Unfortunately, taking her home isn't an option."

"My folks are trying to find out if they can adopt her," Clark informed him.

"The adoption papers are being signed now," Alistair piped in.

Devlin sighed and handed Clark a piece of paper. "This is my home address. If anything pops up that you think could be a danger to her, you or your parents let me know." Devlin turned and handed Khyrran to Alistair.

He held up an orange globe that was hidden in his pocket. The globe caught Khyrran's attention and she tried to catch it. The minute she touched it, she began to glow orange, followed by purple, black, then finally white. Alistair sighed.

"Her energy field should be untraceable. I don't think that there will be any problems from here on out," Alistair said.

Devlin took her from Alistair and gave her back to Clark. "She is going to need a new name. Khyrran is too unique and will stick out. But it should be something close. Got any suggestions?"

"There is a girl in my class named Karen," Clark said. "But we could spell it differently."

"Hmmm… How about C-A-R-I-N? That sounds alike and would distinguish her so that I could find her later on should we lose contact," Devlin said.

Clark nodded. "My ma will like that."

Devlin looked at the screen door. "We need to go. Drop me a line sometime soon, would you? It would be nice to keep up with her progress."

"Sure," Clark shook hands with them, Devlin gave Khyrran one last hug and they were gone.

Martha came out onto the porch, "Clark would you come in here please? We were going to choose a name for the baby and we want your input."

"How about Carin, Ma?"

"So what do you think about Khyrran's new home?" Anthanasuis asked upon their return.

"I think you need a better transportation system than that Eye thing. But they have already raised one open-minded alien. A powerless Guardian host should be a breeze," Devlin answered.

"Caught on to the alien thing, did you?"

"He has an odd aura, that's all. And I do recall some training on spotting other species. But I think that Clark and I will be good friends and he may be a powerful ally someday."

Anthanasuis simply smiled and sent them back to Earth.

Devlin and Clark spent the next two years exchanging letters and every so often phone calls. Devlin never appeared in Smallville like that again, though he wanted to. Khyrran had adjusted to her new surroundings and was one of the smartest kids Clark had ever met. And one of the most troublesome. She managed to get into so much trouble, Clark began calling her Jinx. No matter what she did, it always ended in disaster. Devlin found these stories amusing and told Clark some of the stuff she did in New York.

Things began to change right after Clark's sixteenth birthday. He began noticing that he was different… really different. One day, he finally broke and confided in his girlfriend, Lana Lang, about it. He didn't really get to explain because his new hearing skills picked up a camper passing through Smallville, blow a tire. The driver lost control and Clark took off toward the gas station at the edge of town. Just as the entire wreck exploded, Clark showed up. He pulled the couple out. Behind him he heard a child scream. He went back into the fire without hesitation. Lana ran onto the scene just as a second explosion ripped through the station. Clark came walking out of the fire with the little girl in his arms. He fell to his knees and the little girl ran to her parents.

Lana ran up to Clark. "You're not even burned. How…?"

Clark looked at her, gulping in air, "I don't know."

"And I'm getting stronger everyday, Pa," Clark commented as he bent a pipe like a pretzel. Jonathan whistled as he took the pipe. "And that's not the half of it." Clark stared at the pipe.

"It's getting hot." Jonathan jumped as the pipe melted and became two separate pieces. "All you did was look at it."  
"I know," Clark replied as the phone rang inside.

"That was Lana," Martha said as she joined them on the front porch. "Third time tonight. Clark, won't you talk to her?"

"What can I say, Ma?" Clark asked. "I don't even know how it happened. Suddenly I was running faster then I've ever ran in my life," he continued rising from the porch. "I ripped the camper like it was cardboard, the fire never touched me. I always felt I was different even before you and Pa told me I was adopted, but how is it possible I can do these things?"

Jonathan turned to his wife. "I think it's time Martha." '_The whole truth this time_,' he thought.

In the shed, they walked to the locked wooden box along the back wall. "We never showed you this, son. I guess we didn't know how to explain it." Jonathan unlocked the box. "Still don't," he continued as he opened the lid. Inside lay a gleaming white space craft."You know how some babies are found in baskets? Well this is how we found you."

"You're kidding, right?" He looked at his folks. Martha gave him a look. "You're not kidding. So, where did I come from?"

"We don't know," Martha answered. "There wasn't much inside. Just some blankets and this." She held out a small box.

Jonathan took it and shook the box next to his ear. "Never could get the darned thing opened. Maybe you've got the magic touch," he said handing it to Clark.

Clark took it and the top began to flash. The box projected an "S" inside a diamond onto Clark's forehead. Martha and Jonathan just stared as Clark began talking to the box.

"No, no, it can't be true!"

"It's hurting him!"

"Let him be, Martha."

"I AM A NORMAL HUMAN BEING! I DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF THIS!"

Suddenly, the message ended and Clark dropped the box. "It's not true. I'm not a freak. I'm not; I'M NOT!" He yelled as he hit one of the shed's support beams.

"Clark!" Martha exclaimed.

He glanced over his shoulder with a tortured look and backed out of the shed. Clark took off running, despite Jonathan calling after him. He ran harder, faster. Before he knew it he was at Gulliver's Ravine. Without hesitation he jumped and landed on the other side, completely unharmed.

**A/N: The part with Clark discovering his powers comes directly from the second episode of STAS entitled "The Last Son of Krypton" pt.2, produced by Alan Burnett, Paul Dini and Bruce Timm and written by Alan Burnett and Paul Dini. Gotta give credit where credit is due folks **

** And many thanks to AhToLoveABat, keep reading... you might just get your wish later on ;)  
**


	4. 2 Big Brothers?

**_Disclaimer:_** These things are redundant. If you read the first chapter it is totally obvious that the authors are just siphoning off the show and adding our own ideas and perspectives. But do I really need to put here that I own nothing and no one but my characters and ideas? Come on you people are smart enough to figure that out.

2 Big Brothers? Smallville, KS

Clark slowed to a stop and turned face the 30 foot wide ravine he had just crossed. He stood there catching his breath, wondering if he could do it again. He sped toward the ravine; at the edge he closed his eyes and leapt. He sailed toward the full moon. And when he opened his eyes he was about mile in the air staring down at the ravine.

The sight made him gasp. "Whoa," he said. He popped his fist in the air and took off yelling, "Yes! Whaaaaaahoooooooo!" His laughter rang out as he toured his sleepy hometown and headed back toward the farm, chasing farm animals along the way. As he got closer, Clark looked down. His folks were standing in the yard. "Ma. Pa." They both looked up and gasped as Clark landed in front of them.

Martha ran to hug him. "Oh Clark."

Jonathan laughed and hugged them both.

"It's okay," he told them.

"Clark can fly." All three turned to look at Carin who was standing in the middle of the yard in her pjs. Martha and Jonathan looked at each other, wondering how they were going to explain this to a three year old. Clark beat them to it.

"I can fly," he said walking over and picking her up. "But we need to keep that between us, ok? It's our secret."

Carin's eyes lit up. "Secret? I can keep secrets."

Clark laughed. "Come on, Jinx. I'll fly you back to bed." He rose about three feet off the ground and landed on the porch. Carin was thrilled. Clark took her upstairs and put her to bed.

Martha and Jonathan followed them in and waited in the living room so they could ask Clark questions about the box. When half an hour went by and Clark had still not come downstairs they went looking and found him still in Carin's room.

"It could have been her in that camper today. I can see that terrified little girl and can so easily see Carin instead," Clark said as they entered the room.

Martha put her hands on her son's shoulders. "Clark, you got there in time. She didn't die, in fact she doesn't even have a bruise on her. You did the right thing today and we are very proud."

"I saw my parents. I mean my real parents. No I take that back. _You_ are my real parents. My biological parents. The box was a recording device of some sort. Their names were Lara and Jor-El. The planet I came from was called Krypton and it was destroyed a long time ago. According to them, I was the only survivor."

Martha exchanged glances with her husband. _'How do we deal with this?'_ she silently asked him.

He shrugged as if to say, _'Let him talk it out._' Martha nodded.

Clark shook his head as if to clear it. "I've made a decision. I want to use my powers to help people and make this world a better place for other kids like her."

"That's an admiral goal, Clark. Any ideas as how to pull it off?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't think so, Pa. Not yet, but I am going to look in to it."

Clark thought long and hard about finding something to do with his life that he could still use his powers and have a life. He even told Devlin about his new abilities and they both racked their brain for ideas. But their break came in the first few weeks of Clark's senior year. He had room for an easy A course and his counselor advised him to take the newspaper class. One day he accidentally over heard some of the jocks talking about steroid use. When he reported it the editor of the paper, his story got first page priority. Clark found that he was good at investigating and liked it.

When he got accepted to Kansas State's journalism program, Clark knew that he had found something that would allow him to have a life and do something good with the powers his biological parents chose to gift him with. Devlin had been accepted to Yale's School of Business. They were able to keep in touch more now that they didn't have to worry about Clark's parents looking over his shoulder… not that they did, but just in case. If they were friends before they were brothers now. Carin/Khyrran was their link and they used it to the best of their advantage. Before they knew it their sophomore year had come to a close. And they would both get their wish to meet again in person.

Clark looked up from packing as the phone rang. Most of the campus had left for the summer, so he was left alone in his room and on his floor. He sighed as the noisy instrument kept ringing. "Hello."

"Clark, its Devlin. When do you get out of class for the summer?"

"I'm packing now," Clark answered with the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Why?"

"I'm coming for her. There has been no reasoning from the Over…from the people above me. She has to come home," Devlin said, obviously upset. "They want to deliberately put her life in danger and I can't get a damn explanation out of ANY of them."  
"Devlin, they may have their reasons. But I will be getting home tonight. When will you be in Smallville?"

"Tomorrow at the absolute latest."

"Ok. Just remember that if things get too hairy up there she can always come back here."

"I know man, I know. Listen I got to go. My folks are here. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Clark echoed. "Bye." They each hung up their respected phones wondering how tomorrow was going to play itself out.

Clark was sitting on the porch steps the next morning, drinking a cup of coffee. Carin was sitting next to him drinking a cup of milk. She had hardly let him out of her sight since he had come home last night. It was almost as if she knew something was up.

"Carin, what do you think is going to happen today?"

"We are going fishing at the creek. You promised, 'member?"

"Yeah, Jinx I do. But I don't think that is going to happen today," Clark said.

"But you promised," she pouted.

Clark set down the cup coffee, picked his little sister up, and put her in his lap. "You know, I didn't want a little sister, but I wouldn't trade you for the world. I love you, Carin."

"I love you, Clark. Is something bad going to happen today?" she asked.

"Of course not," Martha answered from the doorway. Jonathan was standing behind his wife, his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be so sure Ma," Clark said as a black car pulled up in front of the house.

A young man, with dark brown hair got out of the driver's side. And much to the Kents' surprise, Mike got out of the passenger side. They exchanged looks as the pair approached the family. Clark stood and met them at the end of the stairs.

"Devlin, it's been a long time." Clark reached out and shook the young man's hand. "Welcome again to Smallville."

"Thanks. I forgot how nice this place is, not that I saw much of it last time." He allowed himself to look at the little girl in Clark's arms. "And you must be Carin."

She nodded and looked him right in the eyes.

Martha and Jonathan came out to greet Mike and be introduced to this young man. "That's odd she is usually shy around people she doesn't know," Jonathan commented.

"She definitely got the red hair… poor kid. I know a few people that will be happy about that," he said grinning.

"There has yet to be a host to the Guardian of Mann'ahoia that hasn't had red hair," Mike chimed in. He turned to Martha and Jonathan. "This is Devlin Sheridan. He is Carin's big brother."

"No…," the whispered plea came from Martha's mouth before she could stop it.

"Martha, Jonathan, believe me, I would rather leave her here for a few more years but I am being asked at this point to bring her home. If we do it this way, she gets a nice transition period. If it happens the other way… well, let's just say it will be bad for everyone," Devlin tried to explain.

"Where were you six years ago when she was left on our doorstep?" Martha accused Devlin, angrily.

"Martha, I… maybe this would be easier to do inside where you can sit down," Devlin suggested. Jonathan quickly agreed and escorted his wife into the house.

"How did you get here so fast?" Clark asked as they entered the house.

"I flew out last night and since Mike is a mutual friend I asked him to come along."  
"What do you mean Mike is a mutual friend?" Jonathan asked, overhearing the boys' conversation. They all had a seat in the living room, Khyrran still in Clark's care.

Devlin looked at Mike. He nodded and took out a small pendant that was shaped like a bird's wing out of his pants pocket. He slipped the necklace on and closed his eyes. Mike inhaled a deep breath and when he let it out he was a completely different person. This bald headed man was wearing a yellow tunic that reached the floor and was embroidered along the scoop neck as were the cuffs of the sleeves. He straitened his tunic and looked at Martha and Jonathan

"The man you know as Mike Hartley died in a car accident while in college. It was not his time to go and in exchange for letting him come back, he agreed to be a host for one of the Overseers. I was the one chosen to bond with Mike. Most of the time he runs around just like he had never died. But when I have need of his services in social work, I am allowed to control his body for 24 hours only. When you needed help adopting Clark, I was the one who did that. My… gifts, allow me to alter things that otherwise would cause suspicion.""Wait," Martha interrupted. "Who are the Overseers and why wasn't it Mike's 'time'? And who are you?  
"Maybe you should start from the beginning, Elvind," Devlin said laughing.

"I would watch my attitude, youngster. Anthanasuis is mad enough at you as it is. You don't want to spend eternity guarding the gates to Hell," Elvind said with twinkle in his sapphire eyes.

"And put Hades out of a job? What would we do with him?"

"Anyway, our tale begins thousands of years ago. Eight thousand to be exact. The inhabitants of this time period included fairies, leprechauns, phoenixes, humans and Azorians. The Azorians were a spin off race of humans who had a few mutated genes and were able to create magic. The two races co-ruled the planet and intermarried at will.

This attitude changed when an Azorian prince, Cyrano, fell in love with a human princess, Edaena. She had refused all of Cyrano's advances and tokens of love. She had fallen for a knight of her father's kingdom, Nordin. When the news of their impending wedding reached Cyrano's ears, he was consumed by a terrible rage. He knew that if he could get her away from Nordin, she would fall in love with him. That night he snuck into the castle, using magic as not to be seen. Cyrano took her from her sleeping bed without a struggle. When she awoke, Cyrano had a holy man wed them.

King Garron, furious over his daughter's kidnapping, gathered an army and stormed Cyrano's castle, Nordin by his side. Cyrano left his wedding bed to defend his keep. Edaena, left unattended, went to the balcony and watched the battle unfold before her. She watched as her love and her husband fought, each trying to kill the other. It was a nasty battle and in the end Cyrano drove the invaders out of his home, taking the lives of Nordin and Garron in the process. Seeing the bodies of the two men she loved most in the world lying in the blood soaked courtyard, Edaena did the only thing she could to escape. She raced out of the room and down to the kitchens. There she found a poisonous plant called hallinausious. She took enough of it that the effects could not be stopped or reversed, even by magic.

Thus the war between the kingdoms of Garron and Cyrano began. Slowly they began forming alliances with the other kingdoms of the planet, turning it into a world war. Seven of the kingdoms refused to fight. Each one sent the smartest, most cunning citizen to a secret peace conference. It turned out all were either full- or half-blooded Azorian. They combined forces and created a twin planet of Earth, named Mann'ahoia meaning to cast out. No other method had made a dent in stopping the war, so the seven of them had decided to just separate the two sides. The two opposing sides had managed to align themselves mostly with kingdoms of their race and since Cyrano started the whole thing his side was chosen to be sent into exile. Fearing that the Garron kingdom would begin discriminating against the other races and creatures, the seven sent them to the other planet as well. Both planets protested the breech of justice. The seven, now calling themselves the Overseers, declared that neither planet was capable of making rash decisions and would be put in the care of one of the Overseers until they could stop feuding.

The decree didn't sit well with either planet. The people of Earth tried using a type of forbidden magic known as 'Destruction Magic' on the people of Mann'ahoia. Their efforts released an ancient group of mystical, evil creatures known as the Infuryites. They had been imprisoned by the people of Earth a millennia before for the slaughter of thousands of innocent children.

The Overseers now had two major problems to tackle: protecting the people of both planets from the Infuryites and capturing them. To give themselves and edge, the Overseers created an elite group of fighters, known as the Guardians. They chose the best of each planet and gave them abilities with which to fight. A human prince, received the gift of Earth, a human knight, accepted the power of Fire, a half-human-half-Azorian wizard from Earth obtained the gift of Air, a half-human-half-Azorian wizard from Mann'ahoia was given the power over Water, and a sorceress from the Azorian ruling family was given the gift of Mann'ahoia. They were sent to capture the Infuryites so the Overseers could send them back to prison.

The Guardians went into battle and managed to capture eight of them, but the ninth, the leader, was a little harder to catch. All of the Infuryites had to be captured and sent back at the same time. One by one the leader, Diot picked off the Guardians until only the Guardian of Mann'ahoia was left. She went to the Overseers seeking help. They gave her the powers of time travel, life and death to aid her. She immediately brought the others back from the dead. As a team they tracked and captured Diot. The Overseers sent the Infuryites back to their new and improved prison.

With that threat out of the way, the Overseers discovered they couldn't combine the two planets so used the Guardians as examples of cooperation between the two races.. The Guardian of Water married a princess from the island of Atlantis on Earth. The Guardian of Fire married a merchant's daughter from Crete. The Guardian of Air married a powerful witch from Tpyge, a small kingdom on Mann'ahoia. The Guardians of Earth and Mann'ahoia married and had children, the oldest male would guard Earth and the oldest female would guard Mann'ahoia.

The Guardians of Earth and Mann'ahoia had three sons. There was no guardian for Mann'ahoia. The youngest son tried to claim the throne, but the elders had decreed only a female would rule. This sparked a debate that turned to war. Wanting to prevent a repeat of history, the Overseers moved Mann'ahoia to a different plane of existence and erased all Earth's memory of the planet, its creation and its people. They gave each kingdom a creation myth/story and left the civilizations to build off of that. The occupants of Mann'ahoia were forbidden to have contact with Earth, but they continued to visit and legends of their power spread over the planet. The Guardians were stripped of their power and sent to live on Earth, with the exception of the Guardian of Mann'ahoia. She was sent back to rule her planet until the day when the Guardians of Earth and Mann'ahoia are reunited again."

"If the Overseers erased all knowledge of Mann'ahoia from Earth, how do we know about Leprechauns, fairies and the others?" Martha asked.

"There are two gates between our worlds. One of them is located in Stonehenge. The other is located in Machu Picchu the ancient Inca holding. These gates can be accessed by both worlds if one knows where to look. But some of the mystical creatures came here to make mischief and hence this world had myths of them," Elvind said with a sigh.

"That is an interesting story, but what does this have to do with our daughter?" Jonathan asked.

"Khyrran is the host to the Guardians of Mann'ahoia, Time, Life and Death. Her return has been heralded throughout the planet. No thanks to somebody's big mouth," Devlin said obviously disgusted.

"Etrigan made a mistake and Anthanasuis will take care of him."

"Khyrran's name sounds a lot like mine," Carin chimed in, not wanting to be left out.

Devlin smiled and went to kneel before Clark. He pulled a small orange globe from his pocket. Carin's attention was instantly captured.

"Is that the same one as last time?" Clark asked.

"One and the same. Carin I want you to put both of your hands on this globe ok?"

"Why?" she asked still transfixed.

"Geesh, she hasn't changed in six years. Because, you are my little sister and it's time you had your power back," Devlin said in exasperation. She looked him right in the face; he held her gaze. She turned and looked at Clark who nodded.

"It's true. He is your brother too," Clark said.

"You can't possibly know that for a fact, Clark," Martha said.

"Ma when you and Pa were in here signing the adoption papers, Devlin and his Guardian," he stopped and looked at Devlin for confirmation. Devlin nodded. "Devlin and his Guardian, Alistair came and Carin… Khyrran… this one dove straight for him. She knew who he was."

"Ok. If Clark says it's true…," the little girl said. She sucked in a deep breath and put her hands on the globe.

"Repeat after me: Guardians of old, come forth. Your master commands thee."

"Guardians of old, come forth. Your master commands thee." The entire room flashed with a bright white light followed by black, purple and orange.

"That should do it," Devlin proclaimed.

**A/N: Well, how about that; two chapters in one day. Am I good or what? R&R people! Promise more explination in the next chapter!  
**


	5. Back From the Dead

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own them; I just want to screw with their world for a while. ;) Dirty :D, just for you, Bear

Back from the Dead

Smallville, KS

"That should do it," Devlin said.

"That should do what?" Martha asked.

"Her Guardians are now back with her," Devlin said. "She is going to be able to start training."

"What training?" Clark asked.

"She will be trained in each of her Guardians specialties until she is the best she can possibly be. Eventually she will take over the leadership of the Guardians."

"Anyway, the head of the Overseers wants her to start her training now instead of at ten like the rest of them. Apparently something big is going to happen when she is fourteen and they feel that she should have seven years of training under her belt instead of just four," Elvind said.

"What will she be going up against?" Jonathan asked.

"The only one who knows that is Idan. Sometimes if someone knows too much about their own future, they try and change it. Changing one's future can throw off an entire timeline. It's extremely hard to fix," Elvind explained.

Carin finally came out of her stupor. "My head hurts," she announced.

"Ok, I want you to close your eyes. Picture a young woman wearing a white dress with a white cape. She has blonde almost white hair and blue eyes. In her right hand she is holding a metal cup called a chalice and in her left is a staff with a glass ball on top. Can you see that?" She nodded. "Good now open your eyes."

There in front of her was young woman with white blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing an ankle length white dress with wide bell sleeves and a white hooded cape. In her left hand she held a chalice and in her right was a staff that had a glass ball on top. She took the staff and dipped it in to the chalice which held a clear liquid. She flicked the liquid over Khyrran.

"That's enough," Devlin said. He turned to Khyrran. "How's the headache?"

"It's gone," she said, surprise evident on her face.

"That is Inahlia. She is the Guardian of Life. She has the ability to heal you on command."

"Neat!" she exclaimed.

"So she will be able to heal herself on command?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, it was one of the original gifts from the Overseers."

"So how did you and the other Overseers become this powerful?" Clark asked Elvind.

"We were made immortal by a universal being. Some would call him God. We just know it as an energy force," Elvind explained. "It was basically our reward for saving both planets before the conflict spread."

"Oh. So basically your job is to watch the Guardians and make sure they do their job?" Clark continued.

"Yes, in a sense. We are also advisors to them and teachers. She will be one very well-rounded and well-educated when she completes her training." Elvind was patiently answering all of their questions. "But this is all to be kept between us. The rest of the world is still trying to accept the theory that there are other species in this universe other than themselves."

"How do we explain where our daughter went? One day we have her, the next we don't," Jonathan inquired.

"You told everyone that she was a cousin's child, correct?" They nodded. "The cousin came back and claimed her child. That should pacify them."

"Hey, can Ma and Pa meet your Guardian guy? That might make them a little more at ease with this," Clark said, changing the tone of the subject.

Devlin nodded and called Alistair. He appeared in his green tunic and brown tights. Clark was still amused about the tights thing even after all this time.

"Wait until you try them before you get all 'ha-ha' about it," Alistair shot at Clark.

"What the …?" Clark said.

"Alistair can read minds. In fact all the Guardians can when they're active," Devlin explained.

"That must be fun," Clark commented, sarcastically.

"Actually it is a very useful tip in battle. We can change formation without the enemy ever knowing what's in store for them."

"We really don't have a say in this do we?" Martha asked.

"I'm sorry, but, no you don't. She has a job to do. One she was born to do. Even if we were to leave her here, normal like you and Jonathan, she would feel the pull of Mann'ahoia all her life. It would be like ignoring your son's special abilities," Alistair said. "Besides not rebonding them would leave an imbalance of power in good and evil."

Martha sighed. Jonathan got up to hug her. "We have to let her go, Martha."

"You guys act like you are never going to see her again," Devlin said.

"Aren't we? You are taking her somewhere else," Jonathan pointed out.

"New York, to be specific. But it would be cruel to take her away from the only parents she's ever known. We need her to be stable, emotionally and mentally. We'll be keeping in touch when we eventually leave. Which brings up my next question; would you mind if we stayed here for a few days?" Devlin asked. "I want to make this as easy as possible on her."

"I think that can be arranged," Jonathan said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Devlin, Khyrran/Carin, and Clark spent the next few days pretty much inseparable. The little girl finally, after _much_ coaxing, agreed to be called Khyrran. She felt that changing her name would be like saying she was never a Kent, so Devlin came up with a compromise. He full name would be Khyrran Anastasia Carin Elizabeth Kent Marquis. She was ok with that. Devlin began teaching her the basics of martial arts and Clark joined in. Mike went back to Kansas City after making sure that everything was moving smoothly.

Martha and Jonathan found out just why Devlin was willing to leave Khyrran with them. They were appalled that one man would have that much power, and use it against his own son. The Kents also got to know Devlin better and his Guardian. All of Khyrran's Guardians were brought out in an exercise on day and they were introduced to them as well. After four days in Smallville, Devlin made the announcement they had all been dreading.

"Khyrran, we are leaving this afternoon. I need you to get anything you really want to take with you and put it on your bed," Devlin said at breakfast.

She blinked at him a few times and nodded. He could hear her quiet sobs begin as she left the kitchen. Devlin shook his head. Martha began crying as well. Clark handed her a dish towel.

"You have no idea how much I don't want to do this. She belongs here," Devlin said. "She will keep in touch. Probably through letters at first, then maybe phone calls. It depends on how well she adjusts and how my parents react to her 'return'. That should be interesting. I just hope that we can get settled before George finds out that Frank failed. The fireworks are really going to fly then."

Khyrran came down the stairs. Martha opened her arms and the men left the room to give them a minute.

"You will always be my little girl," Martha said rocking Khyrran.

"I know. And you will always be my momma," she replied holding on to Martha.

Devlin looked up from the trunk as they descended the porch stairs. He noticed Khyrran trying to be brave and failing. She was essentially leaving with a stranger, blood brother or not. She hugged Jonathan and Clark, and then got into the front seat of the car. Devlin shook Jonathan's hand and hugged Martha. He shook Clark's hand and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Anytime you want to 'pop' into Elysian Fields and check on her, feel free to do so. Hopefully we can come back around Christmastime. In fact why don't you count on it," Devlin said.

The Kents agreed. They said their final farewells and Devlin climbed into the driver's seat. They waved good-bye one more time and they were off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Khyrran slept most of the way to the airport. She was a little terrified of getting on a plane, so Devlin bought her some coloring books, a sketch pad and crayons. They boarded the plane and five hours later they were standing in front of Lilac House.

"Why did they name it that? It isn't purple," Khyrran asked.

"Because in the language of flowers lilac means 'First Love'. Our mother thought that it was perfect for them because they were each others first love," Devlin explained, getting the bags out of the trunk.

"Oh. That's kind of neat," she said.

"Glad you like it," he laughed. He grabbed one of the bags and headed for the front door. He walked in and was greeted by a man in his early to mid thirties.

"I see your trip was successful, Master Devlin," he said.

"Damn it, George is here isn't he?" The man nodded. Devlin sighed. "Yes my trip was successful. Khyrran, this is Jethro. I call him Jet for short. He knows all my secrets, okay? So if you feel uncomfortable and you can't find me, go see him. He'll protect you," Devlin said.

Jet bent down and shook Khyrran's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Khyrran." He stood, grabbed the bag that Devlin had brought in and took it toward the stairs. "I would be careful going in there, Master Devlin. Mr. Sheridan is not going to be happy to see her."

"I know. Wish me luck." The butler nodded. "Come on kiddo; let's see what the old man has in store."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gail Sheridan rose when her son walked in to the sitting room. She walked halfway across the room before she noticed the red-headed little girl half hiding behind him. "Oh Devlin please tell me she isn't yours."

This proclamation caught the attention of everyone else in the room. George, Howard and Edith got up from their places and gathered around Gail and Devlin. George was furious, if the color of his face was any indication.

"Let me guess; you followed in your father's footsteps and knocked some hussy up. Now she expects you to pull your share? I can't believe you were that stupid," George said.

"Actually _George_, I would like to reintroduce you to my sister, Khyrran. You remember her don't you? The one you hired one of your stable hands to kill?"

Gail gasped and sank to her knees. Howard turned to his father in shock. Edith silently moved out of the way, back towards the sofa.

"Father, is that true? You hired someone to kill my daughter?" Howard asked, clearly hurt and confused.

"That little spawn of the whore isn't your child, Howard. Your little wife had an affair and that… that… thing is the result of it," George spat out, pointing at Khyrran.

Devlin flung his grandfather's hand out of the way and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Call her that again and you are leaving here in a stretcher," Devlin threatened.

"Do and you lose your entire inheritance," George threatened right back.

"Go ahead. I don't need your blood money," Devlin retorted. He flung George across the room into the nearest wall. "And stay away from my sister. If I find out you are trying to hurt her again and I will make your life a living hell. Just try me. I am more inventive than you ever were, Old Man. Now get out."

"Devlin…" Howard began.

"No, Dad. It's him or us. Make your choice."

"Yes, Howard. Make your choice," George sneered.

"Sorry. I choose my children. And just because Khyrran is not my daughter biologically doesn't mean I am not her father in her eyes. I think you should leave now," Howard concluded.

"You won't see a drop of your inheritance."

"I think I have amassed a fortune large enough to rival yours. My family will not suffer for your arrogance, ignorance, or maliciousness. Get out."

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" George screamed at them. "Especially you," he said to Khyrran as he stormed out the door with Edith hot on his heels.

Gail knelt before her daughter. "Oh my baby. My baby's home." She reached out to hug Khyrran. She backed up behind Devlin.

"You're not my momma."

Gail sat back on her heels, dumbfounded. _'She doesn't know who I am! This is absurd.'_ She tried to move closer, but Devlin stopped her progress.

"Mom, she doesn't know any of us. She only went with me because I insisted."

"Where did you find her?" Howard wanted to know.

"No one else needs to know that. I want to protect the people that spent the last six years raising her. We are going upstairs. She needs a nap and quite honestly, so do I." Devlin reached down and grabbed Khyrran's hand. They left the sitting room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gail and Howard just looked at each other. Howard finally broke the silence. "You had an affair?"

"When your mistress shows up at our doorstep with your son and can show me proof, I figured it was my turn to have some fun," Gail shrugged. "I won't apologize for it because Khyrran is one of the best things in my life."

"I'm not asking you to. I would be a hypocrite if I condemned you for yours while acting like mine was my right. I am not my father, Gail. It is all in the past and I want us to move on from that."

Gail nodded. "I agree. What ever happened to that woman anyway?"

"Charlotte? She moved away after she talked to you. She didn't want to break up our family, but she was getting scared that George would find out about the boy. I helped her get a job and send her money every couple of weeks to support my son. But she doesn't want me in his life and it would be disruptive to our children's lives as well."

"Are you really willing to accept Khyrran as your own?"

"If Charlotte's husband can accept my child, I can accept yours."

"This may work out after all."

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. Feel free to leave notes, flames, point out mistakes, etc. FYI: The next like 4 chapters focus mainly on Khyrran and her learning how to control her powers. My focus will be what happens between The Last Son of Krypton pts 2 & 3 S:TAS before Clark moves to Metropolis. Don't worry, he'll make an appearance or two. I was confusing people it happens, so explanation. And the Justice League will eventually make an appearance as well.**

**Later Chapters ;)**


	6. Just the Basics

**_Disclaimer_**: Anybody else get sick and tired of writing these? Cuz honestly people I am 6 chapters into it and have 40+ outlined. Really that means I have that many more times to tell you that I am a poor college student who uses other peoples work to amuse herself through really boring classes.

Just the Basics

Elysian Fields, NY

After tucking Khyrran into his bed, Devlin called Alistair to watch over her. Alistair did as he was asked, though he wasn't happy about it. Devlin went in search of Dawn, Khyrran's old nanny. Gail had tried to get rid of Dawn about a year after the kidnapping, but since she was half-Azorian. Devlin put a stop to that real quick. It also helped that Jet had asked Dawn to marry him. Neither Gail nor Howard was willing to lose Jet, so they found a place for her.

"Hey, hey, there's a little kid running around now," Devlin said, announcing himself. "No shenanigans in here."

"Hi Dev," Dawn hugged her cousin. "So where is she?"

"Upstairs, sleeping in my bed. We need to overhaul her room, ASAP. It shouldn't take too long," Devlin said.

Jet and Dawn looked at each other. "We took care of that a couple of days ago," Jet said.

"Elvind stopped by," Dawn said. "So we made sure she had someplace to stay." Dawn looked at her husband. "That and we were hoping that you would let us keep the furniture."

"What for? You two need to have kids first…" Devlin trailed off. They looked at him expectantly. "Congratulations guys! I honestly thought that it would never happen.You guys are amazing. I think that will help her transition. Thank you for doing that."

"Hey you're family," Dawn said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George slammed into his house, bellowing for his butler. Edith quietly hung up their coats and quickly disappeared upstairs. Samuel came into the entryway in response to the yelling.

"Sir?" Samuel asked, wondering what had put his employer in such a foul mood.

"Where. Is. Frank?"

"He didn't come in today, sir," Samuel answered. "Though one of the hands said that he was seen leaving town with his family."

George slammed into his office. He picked up the phone and pounded out a sting of numbers. "It's Sheridan. I have a job for you, one you should enjoy, immensely…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Khyrran woke up to find Alistair still watching her. "Where's Devlin?"

Alistair nodded toward the chair in the corner. Devlin was sleeping, slouched over one of the armrests. Khyrran looked at Alistair.

"Can we move him?" Alistair gave her a questioning look. "I mean can we put him in the bed?" He nodded. Alistair lifted Devlin with a flick of his hand and they tucked him in. Alistair called Morven to guard the little girl, while he stayed with Devlin.

"Who are you?" Khyrran asked the brown-eyed brunette.

"My name is Morven and I am the Guardian of Mann'ahoia. Alistair is going to stay with Devlin and we are going to find Jet or Dawn."

"Dawn?"

"She is from Mann'ahoia and your cousin. She used to be your nanny as well."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because Inahlia, Orela, Cierra, and I have been with you since you were born. We know everything you do but we also have the memories of our ancestors."

"Are we cousins too?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you said our ancestors."

"They weren't kidding when they said you were bright. No we aren't cousins but we are related in a very distant matter."

"Okay." Khyrran liked Morven so she let the conversation drop. They entered the kitchen and the young woman at the stove turned.

"Hi. I'm Dawn."

"I'm Khyrran and this is Morven."

Dawn nodded at the Guardian. "Want to help me? I'm making cookies. Khyrran's eyes lit up and Morven went back to the pocket dimension she and Khyrran's other Guardians lived in when not active. Khyrran was in capable hands.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Devlin came in without Alistair about an hour and a half later. Dawn and Khyrran were sitting at the kitchen table coloring and eating cookies. Khyrran was laughing at something Dawn has said. Devlin leaned against the doorframe watching Khyrran bond with Dawn. He was glad that she was finding a way to adjust. Dawn looked up at Devlin and smiled.

"Hey. How was the nap?"

"Wonderful. I got a summons from Kamara. She wants to meet Khyrran and introduce her to the Overseers and the other Guardians," Devlin said.

Khyrran looked at Devlin. "There are other Guardians besides you and me?" He nodded. "I want to meet them." Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Ok. There are a few rules you have to follow. First, whenever an Overseer enters a room you are supposed to bow or curtsy. It is a sign of respect. Second, do not interrupt the Overseers. Even if they are wrong. Third, they will tell you when you can speak if you have a question. Do you have any questions?" Khyrran shook her head. "Dawn, if the parents ask…"

"You stepped out. I know the drill by now boy. Go on before you get caught," Dawn shooed them on their way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived at Mankato in what looked like the great hall of an old castle. There were three men standing in the middle of the room. One of them wore a dark blue cape and a gold face mask. The other looked like a mermaid, except he had legs instead of a tail. The third one looked like a monster out of a horror movie, in Khyrran's opinion.

Devlin approached them without hesitation. Khyrran stood where she was, too scared to move. The four adults were talking, then all looked at her. Devlin waved her over and introduced her to them.

"This is Khyrran."

"I am Dr. Fate. But you may call me Kent," the gold face mask guy said.

The mermaid man went next. "I am Arthur, King of Atlantis. They call me Aquaman."

The horror movie monster went next, "I am the demon, Etrigan."

"We fight bad guys with a demon?" Khyrran asked.

"Etrigan made one of our ancestors angry and he has to fight next to us until he fulfills the requirements of the curse," Devlin explained.

The Overseers chose that particular moment to enter the room. All four of the Guardians bowed to them. Khyrran panicked and kind of just stood there. The lady leading them stepped off the dais. Khyrran watched the candlelight flicker over her rainbow colored dress.

"It's ok. We aren't going to hurt you. My name is Kamara. I am the Overseer of Mann'ahoia."

"My name is Khyrran," the seven-year-old whispered.

Kamara smiled. "Hello Khyrran Welcome to Mankato. Did Devlin tell you what you were supposed to do?"

"Oh. I forgot," she said, wide-eyed. Khyrran quickly curtsied.

Kamara nodded, "Very good." The guys finally stood up. Kamara took Khyrran's hand. "Come, I will introduce you to the others. You have already met Elvind. He is the overseer of Air and Kent's mentor," Kamara said, gesturing to the man in yellow. She moved in front of a man in green. "This is Anthanasuis. He is Devlin's tutor and the Overseer of Earth." He nodded to the young host. "Theodora is the Overseer of Fire and supposedly in charge of keeping Etrigan in line," Kamara said, almost angrily at the blonde woman in red.

"He's a demon, Kamara. You try taking charge of him," Theodora said, tossing her hands in the air.

Kamara shook her head and continued. "This is Mahala. She is the Overseer of Water and Arthur's advisor." She pointed out a woman in a gown of various shades of blue. "And these two people are the most important of all to you. This is Idan," she introduced a man in a deep purple tunic, then a woman in a white and black checked dress. "And this is Nixi. They are the Overseers of Time and Fate or Healing, respectively."

"I saw you standing behind Inahlia in my parent's living room," Khyrran said to Nixi.

"Yes, you did. Kamara, may I have a word with her?" Nixi asked.

Kamara nodded and Nixi took Khyrran on a tour of Mankato, as they got to know one another. Kamara pulled the others aside. "We have a small problem. George is very angry that Khyrran is still alive. He has hired an assassin to kill her. We can not allow this to happen nor can we send her back to the Kents. It is too dangerous for them and for her. They are not properly equipped to protect her.

"What about Clark?" Devlin asked.

"He needs to be allowed to follow the path the Destiny has set for him. For now we have a different plan. But it will require using Khyrran as bait."

"No," Devlin said firmly. "She isn't capable of taking care of herself, should something go wrong."

"Devlin, he has hired a professional assassin to kill her," Anthanasuis said.

"Then let me take him out. She's a child."

"Devlin," Khyrran said, coming up to the group. "I don't want to lose another brother." She turned to Kamara and Anthanasuis and winked. "I can make my own choices. I want to do this."

"She seems to understand the risks involved," Kent said. "Let her prove herself."

Devlin stooped down to look Khyrran in the eye. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I don't want to be scared."

"Ok," Devlin said as he stood up. "What are we doing?"

After the Guardians left Kamara turned to Jinx, "That was genius. What did you tell her?"

"That she needed to prove her worth to the others. She caught on real quick," Nixi replied with a grin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Khyrran climbed into bed, a week later, exhausted. Devlin, Etrigan, Arthur, Kent and sometimes Kent's wife Inza, spent the past seven days drilling martial arts, fighting techniques, spells and simple hexes into her head.

Dawn came in and asked, "How are we feeling?"

"Tired. They're crazy!" Khyrran said laughing.

"Still want to be the bait?"

"Yes. Momma always told me to do what I thought was right, even if everybody else thinks it's wrong," Khyrran explained. "If I stay true to myself, the no one can hurt me."

"Your momma sounds pretty smart to me," Dawn said as she moved into the room to tuck her in.

"She is. She and Pa raised Clark and that boy's a handful."

Dawn laughed. "Go to bed, kiddo."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The shadow slipped past the security device with ease. He slipped up the stairs and slipped into the second door on the left. The night light showed a small form sleeping in the bed. He stood over the bed as he slid the silencer on the barrel and fired eight shots into the form. He ripped back the covers to receive a face full of feathers. The lights flickered on and the assassin stood face to face with Devlin and an elite force of security guards. The assassin made a move as if to escape, Devlin pulled a sword from thin air and forced it against the assassin's throat.

"Move and die," Devlin snarled. The security guards moved and subdued the assassin. "Take him to Mann'ahoia. We'll try him for treason there." The security guards disappeared in a flash of green light. "Where's Khyrran?"

"I'm right here, Devlin," Khyrran said coming from the closet. "I moved myself when he opened the door. That spell is really cool."

"Are you okay?" Devlin asked. She nodded. He dismissed the Guards back to Mann'ahoia. He and Khyrran took the bedding off and replaced it with something new after he and Jet flipped the mattress. He put some music on and she was asleep before they were out the door.

Devlin met Dr. Fate in the hallway. "She seems okay."

"This has been a very difficult week for her. My wife would like to train her full time," Fate said.

"Maybe in a few years, right now I think it would be best if she learned some self-discipline before we left her go on the hard stuff. That and she really needs some semblance of a normal life. Not that it will happen, but I can try," Devlin said. "Do you want to come interrogate our new friend with me?"

"If only to keep you in line."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arthur met them at the entrance of the Mann'ahoia prison. "Your prisoner is a pain."

"Thanks for letting us use the Atlantian guards. We appreciate it." Two of the council members were present but neither Fate nor Devlin acknowledge them. The council was in charge of ruling Mann'ahoia until Khyrran could rule and take the throne. Devlin wasn't happy with some of the things they had done in name of that throne, but he was looking into replacing them. The four of them went into the holding cell, leaving Arthur to go about his business. The assassin was sitting there, looking for some sort of an escape route.

"That's pointless," Devlin said. "Even if you did manage to escape, big _if_ there, you are on another planet."

"You lie," the assassin sneered, breaking his silence.

Devlin waved his hand at the right wall which disappeared. He got a beautiful view of the island of Avalon, the home of the Empress, in the background. A phoenix flew by and the assassin fell out of his chair.

"What do you want to know?" the assassin asked from his spot on the floor. Even if he were still on Earth, this guy was almost scarier than Sheridan.

"Who are you?"

"Roy Beeramon."

"Well Roy, my friends and I have a proposition for you. We know who hired you. Should he find that you failed, you are a dead man."

"Yeah so?" He had realized that either way he was going to die. Better to go out fighting than some simpering child. He became the elite machine, killing for the pleasure of it. He flipped himself off the floor and almost out the door. There, he met the foulest looking creature he'd ever seen, and he had seen quite a lot. Etrigan grabbed Roy by the collar and flung him into the transparent wall.

"Naughty, naughty." The Demon turned to Devlin. "Can I play with him?" The Demon's grin was one of the evilest the assassin had seen. When one works with the scum of the Earth, you see a lot of evil. But this guy took the cake.

"Roy, this is your last opportunity to change sides and join us against Sheridan. If not, I'm sure that Etrigan could get you to change your mind."

"I was a sniper in "Nam. Sheridan took my sister as his mistress after our parents died. I wasn't home and she had no where else to turn. She was 16. When I returned and found out, I went after Sheridan. He got to me first and tortured my sister until I agreed to be his personal killing machine. After a few years, I liked the work and Megan was safe," Roy said. "I can't go back; Megan will be killed if I do."  
"I can get her out of there and offer you two protection. But you have to work the Guardians."

"Great out of the frying pan, into the fire." Roy muttered.

Devlin laughed. "Not even close my friend. If you come to work for us, the only killing you will do is in self-defense.

"So are you one of these Guardians?"  
"Ryne Helios, the Guardian of Earth."  
"Just out of curiosity, what is my other option?"

"Death. Either by the citizens of this planet since the little girl you tried to kill was the heir to throne or by Sheridan's hand on Earth."

"That's not much of an option," Roy replied. Devlin shrugged. "What about Megan?"

"She can work the place you do and be protected just as you are."

Roy nodded. "Terms accepted." Devlin nodded and left.

"An assassin with a conscience, who'd have thought?" Fate said, standing in the hall.

"Hopefully as the head of security, he'll keep any other assassins out of our hair."  
"Hopefully this is the last one," Fate replied.

"Doubtful, but we can hope," Devlin said as he left the comp

**A/N: So apologies. College got really busy. Research papers suck. On a happier note: ONE MORE MONDAY LEFT!**


	7. Inheritance

**_Disclaimer_**: Again… not mine.

**Inheritance**

**Elysian Fields, NY**

Seven and a half years after the assassination attack

_Khyrran stood at the edge of a ravine, looking out into the eerie dark. Behind her the clanging of demon armor drew closer. She had been separated from the others. As she stared out, the inky blackness gave way to a sudden realization that the other guardians were dead. The epiphany sent shock waves of panic and despair running through her. This was it. There would be no cavalry, no help, no backup, and no one to bail her out. The demon's noise was making it hard to think. For the first time Khyrran really and truly felt alone. She was backed into a corner with no way out._

_"Jump," a voice whispered. _

_"What!" she cried looking around._

_"Jump."_

_"Sorry suicide isn't my thing."_

_"One way is suicide, the other is life," the voice replied._

_Well, duh. An army of demons that she at least might be able to beat or leap into the unknown dark to a most likely death. Gee, now there's a hard decision. _

_"You need to make a choice," the voice whispered. "Choose the wrong path and others will die. You have the wisdom. Just follow your heart." _

_"What kind of advice is that?" Khyrran asked. She received no reply to her inquiry. "Gee thanks for the help." _

_"Jump."_

_"For the last time, I AM NOT JUMPING!" she screamed. Her voice gave away her position. The demons came charging through the brush. Khyrran lifted her sword to defend herself. _

_"Jump."_

_"Oh, SHUT UP ALREADY! Thanks to you, I am facing a legion of demons all alone. GO AWAY," she sneered into the abyss. She turned to block an attack. In less than a minute she was surrounded. In less than five, she was dead._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Khyrran snapped out of bed, sweating and shaking, sword in hand. The light snapped on as Devlin entered the room. He was wearing flannel pj pants and a tee shirt. His hair was sticking up in all directions. He, too, was armed for a fight.

"I heard you scream. What's wrong?" he asked, looking for an attacker and finding none.

"Can I have a vision while sleeping?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Call Idan if you need to," Devlin suggested. He lowered his staff.

"No, that's okay. It was just a nightmare," she said, as if trying to convince herself as well as him.

"Khyrran, Devlin, is everything alright? We heard screaming," Gail asked, hurrying down the hall, Howard right behind her.

"Everything is fine, Mom," Devlin answered. "Khy had a nightmare."

"Is she okay?"  
"I'm fine Mother. Go back to bed," Khyrran answered. Gail and Howard looked at each other then turned and trudged back to bed. Khyrran sat down on her bed. "It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. It wasn't a premonition."

Devlin had gotten rid of his bow-staff when he heard Gail's voice. He made his way to the bed and did the same for Khyrran's sword. She didn't even notice. Usually she would have bitten his head off for touching her precious weapon. Devlin sat; concerned that she may have actually seen something she shouldn't have. "Tell me about the dream."

She shook her head. "I've had it before. I never got this far into it before. It's almost like it's over."

"Maybe we should go see Idan."

"Devlin," Khyrran sighed, "he's going to tell me that my dreams are just that. Dreams. I am not capable of receiving a full premonition yet. So it couldn't have been a premonition. A vision, possibly. But even if it was, he wouldn't tell me." She flopped back on the bed. "But if it will make you feel better, I'll go talk to him tomorrow. Make that later today," she said glancing at the clock.

"She's the one with the nightmare and I'm the one who gets to feel better about it," Devlin said, addressing the empty room.

"Devlin."

"Yeah?"

"Get out." He swatted her with a pillow and left. Khyrran climbed back into bed and tried to go back to sleep. Somewhere around dawn she succeeded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her lack of sleep was catching up with her. Kent was standing behind her, urging her to concentrate. Khyrran was trying her best to create living fire, but it just wasn't happening.

"Focus," Kent said.

"I am," she stressed.

"No you aren't," Kent retorted.

"Aghhh," she screamed, facing him. "I am giving all I have, ok? There just isn't anything left for me to draw on."

Kent looked into his pupil's eyes. Worry, confusion, anger, and fear lurked behind her emerald orbs. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, but the only that can clear it up is Idan."

"So, let's go ask him."

"I have a meeting with him, Nixi and Kamara in an hour. It'll keep," she replied.

Kent nodded, "Then put it all aside and focus."

Khyrran cleared her mind and minutes later she had a ball of fire between her palms. Kent made her perform the spell several times before he was satisfied that she could do it on command. Inza came in to tell her that Idan had sent a reminder that she was meeting with him and to remind her that she a training session with Arthur after her meeting with her Overseers. Khyrran thanked her, said her goodbyes, and left for Mankato.

_"They're all insane. Training with Kent in the morning, Arthur in the early afternoon, Jason in the evening and a round with Devlin at night. Four sessions in one day was not how I planned to spend my summer vacation," _she thought. It was training suicide. Not to mention that after the last one of the day she was forced to spend time with either Gail and Howard or Devlin's girlfriend, Grace. _"Somehow, I don't think that this is fair."_

Kamara laughed at Khyrran's final thought as she entered the great hall. "I'm pretty sure that just dealing with you is a workout in itself."

"You know, it's rude to read other's minds without their permission."

"I really don't need your permission, now do I?"

"I guess not," Khyrran conceded. "Where's Idan and Nixi?"

"They're on their way. Before you talk to Idan, I would like to discuss your dream."

"It was just a dream… right?"

"Sometimes dreams are fragments of our day all jumbled up. Sometimes they are prophetic. And sometimes they can be informational. The one that is bothering you is both prophetic and informational," Kamara explained. "You aren't quite ready to experience a full vision yet. But someone wanted you to learn something because you made it to the end."

"But I have had visions before," Khyrran argued.

"Not a full vision. Besides you can interact with this one. So it is neither a dream nor a vision. It is something else entirely. We don't have a name for it, because it is so rare. The end of this experience depends on the choices you make."

"So it wasn't really a vision?"

"No," Idan answered as he and Nixi joined them on the dais. "We do have a name for it. Prophecy. It is a guide. You are going to have a decision to make in the near future. No one can influence your choice. But this prophecy can help you make the right one"

"What decision?" Khyrran asked.

"We can't tell you that. At least not at this point in time," Idan explained.

Khyrran sighed. "Don't you guys ever get tired of giving me such cryptic answers?"

The three Overseers looked at each other. "No," Nixi answered. "We can't tell you everything."

"Oh, of course not. Where would the fun be in that?" Khyrran asked sarcastically.

"Exactly," all three said together.

She shook her head and rose to leave. "I just wanted to know if I was going to lose them. They have been a part of my life for so long, I think I would be lost without them. Anything else that you guys think I need to know now?"

"Don't kill your brother," Idan said.

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

"More cryptic statements. Thanks," she said. They laughed. "Later." Khyrran left Mankato, cursing the Immortals who ruled her life.

Devlin was in a meeting of his own in another part of the castle. "Anthanasuis, I can't just sit her down and say, 'Hey, guess what? You're not only are the host for the Guardian of Mann'ahoia, but you're the Empress too.' She is going to freak out."

"She will accept her birthright. You must make her see that there is no other alternative. If she fails to take the throne, the planet will erupt into chaos."

"She's going to be fifteen in three months. Can I at least wait until then?" Devlin asked.

"No," Anthanasuis replied.

"Actually I think that is a wonderful idea," Kamara said entering the room. "Khyrran just left and I don't think that she is willing to accept the idea that she is a ruler."

"Did she talk to Idan about her dream?"

"In a round about sort of way. I was talking to her and Idan cleared up any other misconceptions."

"So no more nightmares?"

"I wouldn't say that. They will increase and get worse before she make her decision. Remember when you tell her what is expected of her, don't tell what will happen if she chooses the wrong one. The nightmare is doing that and she needs your support and understanding," Kamara said.

"How can I tell her the consequences of her actions when I don't know what they are?" Devin asked.

Kamara and Anthanasuis looked at each other. "Never mind. Just tell her what her birthright is. Everything should fall into place after that," Anthanasuis said.

"Is there ever going to be a day when you guys actually give a straight answer to any of us?"

"Funny, Khyrran said something along that line to Idan. Maybe, maybe not. We'll let you know," Kamara replied. Devlin bowed and left the chamber, cursing the beings who had such a grip on his life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Devlin walked into the kitchen. Dawn looked over her shoulder at her cousin. "Want a cookie?"

"Sure. Khyrran back yet?"

"No, I think she went straight to Atlantis after Kent's."

"She went to Mankato after Kent's. We have three months before all hell breaks loose," he informed the former nanny.

"Three months? Doesn't she have to participate in her first battle before she can be told her birthright to prove that she can indeed rule?" Dawn asked.

"Oh man. I forgot that part. She's only been doing her cross over training for like a month. She hasn't had time to actually master it," Devlin said sinking into the nearest chair.

"Actually, its been almost two. Khyrran has a good head on her shoulders. I think that she's ready for it," Dawn said.

"Ready for what?" Khyrran asked.

"I thought you were in Atlantis?" Devlin asked.

"I told Arthur that I would be down after I stopped b here and had lunch. So what am I ready for?"

"Lunch," Dawn said, before Devlin had a chance to come up with a good lie. She set sandwiches on the table. They were about to start when Jet came in.

"Hey, look what I found outside." He gestured to Devlin's girlfriend, Grace. He got up to give her a hug and kiss. Khyrran looked at Dawn and rolled her eyes. Dawn gave her the "you-better-behave-yourself-or-else" look. Khyrran tipped her head in agreement.

"Hello Khyrran."

"Grace."

Devlin sighed. Khyrran couldn't stand Grace. Why, only she knew. But since the day they were introduced Khyrran did her best to keep a chasm between them. Grace invited her to go shopping, see a movie and other "girly" stuff, but Khyrran always refused. When anyone asked her about it, she simply shrugged it off saying they weren't into the same things. At least, for now, she was being civil.

"Alright folks, I gotta go," Khyrran said polishing off her sandwich. Before any of them could say anything, she was gone.

"She really doesn't like me does she?" Grace asked.

"It takes time for Khyrran to warm up to people. Especially women I date," Devlin responded.

Khyrran stood out just out of view listening to them talk. She fled upstairs in disgust. Of course she didn't like her. Grace just might turn out to be The One. If Devlin married her, she would lose her best friend and big brother in one fell swoop. She'd already lost Clark. Sure they stayed in touch, but it wasn't the same. Khyrran sighed as she looked at the clock. She was supposed to be in Atlantis. Arthur could help her work off some excessive anger and frustration.

Arthur took one look at her face and decided against lecturing the girl on punctuality. Fate had warned him something was up and the Overseers were involved. Wordlessly, he led her to the training room. It was apparent within about ten minutes that Khyrran's emotions were running too high for her to be handling any kind of weapon.

"We're stopping," he announced.

"No we're not," she countered.

"You are going to hurt yourself if we continue like this."

"Continue like what?"

"You are being ruled by your emotions. Your concentration is not where it should be," Arthur said.

"Look, it's a girl thing, okay? Just get on with the training," Khyrran said, frustrated.

"The time for you to take leadership of the Guardians is drawing closer. We don't have time to wait for you to heal because you were stupid."

"Then continue. If I get hurt, I'll just have to heal myself," Khyrran replied matter-of-fact.

"When you get into a battle, there isn't time for you to heal yourself. You need to prevent injuries where you can. Until you learn to protect yourself from unnecessary injury and risk, you are not fit to take leadership," Arthur said, heading for the door.

Khyrran lifted the spear in her hand and hurled it toward Arthur's head. He moved at the last second. The wooden handle quivered less than half an inch from his face. Arthur whirled and glared at his pupil. "If anything, that just proved it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Devlin used Khyrran's absence to make a long overdue phone call. He had wanted to delay the inevitable as long as possible but the edict from the Overseers made that impossible. He dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hello."

"Martha, its Devlin."

"Devlin! How wonderful to hear from you. I was expecting Clark. How are you?"

"Could be better. I have a favor to ask you. I have to tell Khyrran something, but I'm not sure how she's going to take it. I was wondering if you and Jonathan would mind if I brought her out there?"

"I don't think that would cause any problems. But what about your folks?" she asked.

"Khyrran never really got close with our parents. Besides they don't know how special she really is," Devlin told her. He looked up to see Khyrran slam through the foyer. "Umm…Martha, I think we may have to do this tonight."

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, but what set her off, I have no idea."

"What time should we expect you?"

"Let's say seven? I have to get a hold of Clark too."

"He's supposed to call in the next ten minutes or so," Martha replied. "I'll tell him."

"Thank you." Somewhere upstairs a door slammed, followed by the unmistakable sound of glass breaking. "Martha, I have to go."

"Alright, dear. We'll see you at seven."

"Bye." Devlin hung up the phone and took the stairs two by two. The landscape outside Khyrran's room was lying on the floor; its frame shattered. Without bothering to knock, Devlin entered his sister's room.

"Go. Away."

"I don't think so. Why aren't you in Atlantis?" Devlin asked.

"Because Arthur called our session. He said my emotions were running too high to be handling a weapon," she told him.

"Ok. So?"

"I threw my spear at his head."

"Khyrran Anastasia!"

"He moved before it hit him," she said completely unapologetic.

Devlin shook his head. "What did the Overseers say?"

"They pulled their usual cloak and dagger crap. I have a decision to make but they can't tell me anything about it. Which is what my dream is telling me apparently," she said. "Other than that they were useless."

"Why don't you take a nap? You barely slept last night and this continual training is wearing you down."

"What about our training session?"

"We have all evening," he pointed out.

"Okay." She pulled the quilt Martha had made her from the end of the bed. Devlin turned off the light on his way out. He looked over his shoulder to say something but Khyrran was already out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The nightmare began again as it always did. The ravine, the demons, the sudden rush of hopelessness and despair, the disembodied voice urging her to take her own life. Again she denied the voice and gave away her position. The demons attacked. She defended her life. Here, the vision-dream-thingy took an unexpected turn. Before, she knew she died. This time, it showed her how the demons killed her and slowly devoured her remains until all that was left was her skeleton. Her decayed, evil skeleton. It rose from its death bed and picked up Khyrran's fallen sword. As it turned toward the demons, it let loose a bloodcurdling, other worldly battle cry. It lifted the sword and the demons all dropped to their knees in acceptance of the skeleton's leadership. It let the battle cry ring again. They rose as one, lifted their weapons and followed the skeleton toward an unsuspecting Earth._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Khyrran woke up shaking. So much for a restorative nap. She went to go find Devlin. If the Overseers weren't going to give her any answers, maybe Devlin could. On her way down to the main floor she noticed that she had slept the afternoon away. Devlin was in the kitchen with Grace. Khyrran sighed. She really wasn't up to dealing with her. Or the parents. She was about to go back upstairs when apart of their conversation floated across her consciousness.

"Devlin you have to tell her. And soon," Grace said.

"I will. When I think the time is right," Devlin replied. "She's very vulnerable right now. I won't distress her anymore than she is."

"And you think news about us getting married will distress her?" Grace asked.

"Umm, yeah I would have to say it does," Khyrran said, announcing her presence.

"Khy…" Devlin said, getting up.

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Khyrran, sit down. We can discuss this like adults," he pleaded.

"How. Long," she repeated.

"A year."

Khyrran sat in the nearest chair. "Well, it's nice to know where I stand in your life."

"Khy," Devlin began, "it's not like that."

"No, then what's like? I'm supposed to be your sister. You know family, people who are supposed to celebrate moments like this with you." Much to her dismay, the turmoil of the day, the latest twist in the dream and now this… betrayal…forced itself out of her system in tears. She swiped the first lonely drop from her cheek. Devlin opened his mouth to say something. She cut him off. "Don't insult me any further by explaining. I'll be upstairs."

Khyrran walked into her bedroom. She realized that staying in that room wasn't really an option, either. In a flash of bright purple light, she left.

Devlin looked at Grace. "Maybe we should have told her before now."

"What would that have accomplished? She still hates me, probably more than she did before," Grace stated.

"Grace, Khyrran is special. And she is going through a rough patch right now. Give her time to adjust to the idea."

Grace sighed. "Alright, but not too long. I've waited a year."

"I know," he said, glancing at the clock. "Shoot. I have to take Khyrran somewhere. You want to come with us?"

"Sure. Maybe it'll help." They walked upstairs to get Khyrran. Her room, bathroom, and the practice room were all empty.

"Damn, she must've whited out."

"Whited out?"

Devlin looked at her. "Do you trust me?"

"I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't," she said.

He smiled, took her hand and said, "Mankato." They disappeared in a burst of green light. "Welcome to Mankato."

"Where?" she asked, confused and a little scared.

"Khyrran isn't the only special one in the family. I am a Guardian."

"One that is supposed to be in Kansas to tell his little sister her fate," Anthanasuis said, entering the great hall.

"I have to find her royal pain, first," Devlin said, bowing.

"She's in Kansas."

"Well that saves us a trip."

"She was very distraught when she came down after her nap. The news of your impending nuptuals just added to her turmoil. She had to go somewhere."

"The nightmare?"

Anthanasuis nodded. "She is starting to think something is very wrong."

Devlin sighed. "By the way, Grace Queen, this is my Overseer, Anthanasuis. Anthanasuis, this is my fiancée, Grace."

"Pleasure, my dear. We will talk again at length. Go and tell Khyrran what she needs to know, then explain all this to your bride-to-be."

"Will do." Devlin bowed again. And they were gone.

This time they reappeared in a well lit living room. Faint voices could be heard from another room. Devlin led Grace into an obviously farm kitchen. The décor gave it away. Khyrran sat at the table with three other people.

"…And I cant' get anyone to tell me what this stupid dream-vision-thingy is trying to tell me!" she was saying.

"You are not only the Guardian of Mann'ahoia, Khyrran." The four occupants of the table all looked to the sound of Devlin's voice. "You are her Empress."

**A/N: Ok so somewhere and I really mean somewhere I had a list of all the people who reviewed. Where it went… well only the Gnomes know the answer to that. But special shout out to the killer of my writer's block. Tempest, you are WAY AWESOME! **

**But really who saw that coming? Nobody. That's cuz I'm in charge. And since nobody has a special pass into my head… That was way fun let's do it again. Next chapter: The Last Son of Krypton pt 3. Clark moves to Metropolis, becomes "Superman", Devlin gets hitched, Grace begins to understand her soon-to-be-sister-in-law, and Khyrran has a _BIG_ decision to make. **


	8. The One

**_Disclaimer:_** Honestly folks, if I owned them, would we be having this conversation?

The One

Smallville, KS

"You are not only the Guardian of Mann'ahoia, Khyrran." The four occupants of the table turned at the sound of Devlin's voice. "You are her Empress."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Khyrran, you are going to be the Empress of Mann'ahoia the day after your fifteenth birthday. But you have to willingly accept your birthright. That is what the dream is telling you," Devlin clarified.

Khyrran stared at him. "Are you nuts? I can't be empress of a planet! I can't even lead the Guardians! Besides, who is going to follow a teenager?" She was getting slightly hysterical. Clark reached out and pulled her back into her chair.

"It's not that bad, Jinx," he said.

"Clark, I'm still trying to figure out how to walk in high heels! And you guys want to toss a crown in with that!"

Devlin and Clark exchanged looks. "Khyrran!"

She looked at her brothers. "No fair. In stereo, nonetheless."

"At least you calmed down," Devlin muttered.

"I heard that," she said, grinning. "But really guys, I'm not fit to be an empress. I'm barely good enough to be a guardian let alone the leader of that."

"Where on earth did you get that idea?" Jonathan asked. "We've seen some of the things you can do when you guys come to visit."

"I agree with Jonathan, Khyrran. Who gave you the idea that you weren't good enough?" Devlin asked.

"Arthur said that until I learned to…"

Devlin stopped her. "Khyrran, what ever Arthur said, forget it. He's not used to being checked or following orders. The Overseers didn't start getting in his way until I brought you back. And he thinks that you aren't capable of keeping up."

"Why? I have overcome every obstacle that he's put in my way," Khyrran wondered.

"You're a girl."

"So?"

"Remember who he is, Khyrran."

"Oh that's just plain barbaric," she snorted.

"I agree, but we can't force him to change his opinion."

Martha took the opportunity to break in. "Khyrran you can do anything you put your mind to. I'm sure that they are going to train you for this, just as you were trained to protect Mann'ahoia."

"Thanks, Ma." She turned to Devlin and noticed Grace standing behind him in the shadows. "You brought _her_ with you?"

Devlin shot her a look. "Sorry, I forgot my manners. Grace this is Martha and Jonathan Kent. That's their son, Clark. Ma, Pa, Clark, this is my fiancée Grace Queen."

"You're getting married!" Martha was out of her seat in an instant. She hugged Devlin, then Grace. "Welcome to the family!"

"Thank you," Grace said.

The backdoor slammed as Khyrran exited the house. Martha, Jonathan and Clark looked at Devlin. "She isn't happy about this," he said, shrugging.

"She's always wanted a sister," Clark said. "And she's had a year."

"He knows?" Grace asked.

"Clark is my best friend. And he can keep a secret," Devlin explained to her. Turning back to Clark he said, "Actually she found out half and hour ago."

"Oh. You're toast. She's going to hold this over your head for years, if not decades," Clark said.

"Spoken from true experience, no doubt," Devlin said.

Clark laughed. "You want me to talk to her?"

"Would you? She isn't going to share anything with me."

Clark left the table and followed Khyrran's retreating shadow. The full moon made it easy to keep an eye on her. She ended up at Gulliver's Ravine. _'How appropriate,' _he thought, catching up to her. "This ravine is going to have a wealth of knowledge when we're done growing up."

"Huh?" she looked up at him.

"This is the ravine I jumped the night I discovered I could fly."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Clark finally broke it with, "Ok, kid. Spill."

"About what?"

"Jinx."

"The empress thing or the Devlin getting married thing?"

"Let's start with the Devlin getting married thing."

"Look, I'm warming up to Grace, slowly. But they've been engaged for a year. A year! That hurts, Clark. He didn't trust me enough to tell me," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"He thought you wouldn't understand," Clark explained.

"You knew?"

"He told me not long afterwards."

Khyrran stood up. "Go back to the house, Clark. I need some time to myself." She walked along the ravine headed south, head down. Knowing that she had had enough surprises and enough pain for one day, Clark let her go. Schuster's field was at the end of the ravine. There wasn't much trouble that she could get into out there. He headed back to tell Devlin this wasn't going to be as hard as they thought. It was going to be worse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Khyrran sat in one of the huge trees surrounding Schuster's field. Too much had happened for her to be on her guard. Even in Smallville, trouble had a way of finding her. She was lost in thought when movement at the base of the tree caught her attention. The figure hopped up the tree and Grace landed next to her.

"What do you want and how did you find me?"

"I would like to talk. As for finding you, I used to climb trees when I wanted to hide from the world," Grace told her.

"Oh." Pause. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you really hate the idea of Devlin marrying me?"

"No, I hate the idea of Devlin marrying, period. I had a feeling he was going to ask you last month. Devlin was humming "The Wedding March"; Devlin _never_ hums. I gave up trying to change his mind when my own problems escalated beyond my control." She looked at Grace. "It's just… I know this is going to sound selfish, but I really needed him the last couple of weeks and I was on the backburner in his life."

"Why didn't you just say something to him?" she asked.

"I tried. But every time I got him alone, you intruded. After a couple of times, it didn't matter anymore. You make him happy."

"I didn't realize you had a genuine problem going on. I thought you were trying to keep us apart. I'm sorry," Grace apologizing.

"Me too. Again going to sound selfish and I know you guys have waited a year, but can you post-pone the wedding a little longer?"

"Give me a good reason, a legitimate one and I'll consider it."

"I have less than three months to learn how to become a competent Empress. Not to mention the leader of the Guardians."

"Three months, huh? It will probably take that long to plan the wedding, anyway."

"When had you guys planned the wedding for?"

"Honestly, as soon as possible. But if you are going to need Devlin as much as you think you are, we can wait a little longer," Grace said.

Khyrran nodded. So, just how much about this do you know?"

"Devlin took me to Mankato and met some guy named Anthanasuis just before we came here. Dev was explaining some of it when Clark came back," she told Khyrran.

"Devlin knows you came after me?"

"Yeah. It was past time we had a girl talk."

Khyrran said, "Maybe. Wanna get let in on the secret?"

"I'd love to," Grace replied.

"It all started almost eight thousand years ago…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clark sighed as he put the last dish in the cabinet. He was _finally_ moved into his apartment. Between work at the Daily Planet and saving Metropolis as Superman moving in had come in near the bottom of his to-do list. When the phone rang he crossed his fingers that it wasn't Lois. "Hello."

"Superman? Superdork is more like it," Khyrran's humor filled voice traveled through the line.

"You don't like the name?"

"Ummm…no."

"Then blame Lois Lane. She came up with it."

"You don't like it either I take it?" she asked.

"It's okay. Just not what I would have chosen for myself," Clark replied.

"Tell me about it. So why did I have to find out that you were moving to Metropolis from Ma?"

"Because, I wasn't sure if I would get the job at the Planet."

"And you got it?"

"I refuse to dignify that with an answer." They chatted for awhile. Khyrran explained the reason for her call. "Anybody ever tell you that you can't do it all? You should have known better."

"Gee thanks for the support."

"I will play nice and call the folks and let them know."

"I do appreciate that. It's one less thing I have to worry about. Oh, and Clark, if you gotta wear the tight, please put some pants on."

"Good-bye, Khyrran." He hung up on her giggling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Devlin did his best to help Khyrran prepare to take her birthright. But after about a month and a half, she was getting tired of trying to do it all. She sat Devlin and Grace down for a talk. "Get married already."

"There are thing that aren't ready yet, and…" Grace began.

"Bullshit. You've had a year to plan this. Besides I've already called the guests, the caterer, the florist and the baker. You're getting married Saturday. Congratulations."

They looked at each other. "Khyrran are you sure you are ok with this?" Devlin asked.

"Do you realize that in a nine day span you guys had planned a wedding, a honeymoon, my birthday, and possibly a coronation?" she shrieked. "Not to mention that I am supposed to be continuing with my training, figuring out my stupid dream thing, and trying to decide weather or not I am fit to rule a planet. Its…its too much at once, guys."

"You're still having the nightmare, aren't you?"

"It repeats over and over again through out the night, no matter how many times I wake up. And it follows me into my waking hours," she whispered. "And though I promised Dawn not to tell you, I'm having panic attacks."

Devlin got off the couch to kneel before his sister. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because, I want Grace for my sister-in-law. And I don't want the coronation thing, should it happen, to ruin your honeymoon. And trying to keep the nightmare from running my life on top of that, something needed to be changed. This was the easiest thing to move up."

Grace and Devlin exchanged glances. "I'm confused," Grace said. "Why didn't you just tell us this was too much for you?"

"Its not. In all actuality, it's the nightmare. I love all this activity. But I'll be doing something and I'll see part of the nightmare or hear part of it and it takes all I've got not to scream."  
"Maybe you should go see Kent," Devlin suggested.

"He'll have to come here." Devlin looked at her, confused. "I passed my druidess test last week. Since then, whenever I enter the tower, Kent's powers and the magic that flows through his home, get disrupted," she explained."  
Devlin laughed, then explained what she meant to a very confused Grace. They left to see what details Khyrran missed, if any. Surprisingly, all of it was taken care of and was to be delivered on Thursday.

-----------------------------------------------

"May I have this dance?" Grace's brother, Oliver, asked.

Khyrran looked up at the tall blond man. "Grace put you up to it or are you playing nice?"

"Grace asked me too and since it _is_ her wedding day…" he let the sentence trail off.

Khyrran smiled," At least you're honest."

Oliver led her out on to the dance floor. Twenty seconds of tense silence and Oliver began his volley of questions. "Do you have any idea why they waited over a year to get married?"

"They say it was so I had time to get used to the idea. But, honestly, I think it was so you could walk her down the isle."

"I was stuck on a deserted island, with pirates, presumed dead," he replied.

"So? The entire world could tell me Devlin or Clark were dead and I wouldn't believe it until they showed me a body. Even then, I probably would have refused to believe it," she shrugged.

"You and Grace are a lot a like," he observed.

"So I've noticed. I think that's why I didn't like her at first."

"How old are you?"

"Were you taught manners?"

"What?"

"Never ask a lady her age. It's rude."

"We're family now. The rule no longer applies. How old are you?"

"I'll be fifteen in a six weeks."

"How on Earth did you manage to earn the nickname "The Ice Maiden' at such a tender age?"

"Easy, because it's true. I have no desire to consort with the snobs of the world. Besides, I like being unattainable," she grinned.

Oliver laughed. They finished their dance and Oliver handed her over to Clark. She introduced the Kents to Gail and Howard. They chatted until midnight when the newlyweds left for their honeymoon. The guests began leaving shortly afterwards.

Khyrran looked behind her as she finished clearing the patio. Kamara and Anthanasuis nodded their approval. "We're proud. You did very well," Kamara commented.

"You still haven't told me why you wanted them married so quickly."

"Time will tell you the answers you seek," Anthanasuis said.

"Oh, good more cryptic answers."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Khyrran woke in the pre-dawn hours. Since she wasn't shaking, it wasn't the dream, but something had definitely pulled her from the sleep.

Kent stepped through his portal thing into her room. "Get dressed."

"What's going on?"

"Goblins from Elandic have invaded Yanrow."

"Unprovoked?" He nodded. "That doesn't sound like King Binko. He usually has a decent control over his people," she said, taking clothes from the closet.

"And you don't think you're going to make a good Empress?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I _am_ the Guardian, Kent. Knowing these things is part of the job description."

"It's also one of the things that is going to make you a great Empress."

"Uh-huh. So where are we going?"

"To squash the rebellion," he said. Kent didn't have to wait long for the information to sink in.

"I get to go into battle?"

"Well, not battle, exactly. This is more like a skirmish."

"A fight's a fight, Kent," she said coming form her dressing room, ready to go.

Kent smiled. "Shall we?"

(About 20 minutes later)

_'Well so much for my first battle,'_ she thought. Khyrran has watched the entire rebellion turn tail and run when the Guardians (minus Devlin, of course) appeared. "Well, guys, thanks for dragging me out of bed."

"That was too easy," Etrigan commented.

"Agreed." Arthur tossed his two cents in.

"Maybe the sight of your scowling face scared them off," Khyrran sniggered. A dull roar began behind them. "On second thought…"

The rebellion attacked hard and swift. In seconds the four were separated by streams of Goblins. None of the three veterans were watching Khyrran, each assuming that another was keeping her in sight. The small group that had surrounded her were forcing her down the hill. She was holding her own fairly well until she looked over her shoulder. They had forced her to the edge of a ravine. Weapons lowered, they pressed forward.

"Demons and Goblins aren't the same thing," she yelled at them. "I'm not supposed to be fighting you at the ravine." She raised her sword and Orela's staff and began forcing her way through the crowd. The Goblins regrouped and began backing her towards the edge.

_"Jump."_

"You again? I don't think so."

"Khyrran, jump."

"Haven't we had this conversation before? Pretty sure I'm not jumping!"

"Jumping isn't suicide. It's …"

Whatever the voice was going to say was lost as a Goblin took advantage of Khyrran's inattention. He lifted the club in his hand and brought it down, forcefully, on the top of her head. Collapsing to the ground, Khyrran began to convulse.

Khyrran say straight up in bed. This time she was shaking. Clark was standing next to the bed. "You were talking in your sleep."

"And my own personal Superman came to my rescue," she said. "Thanks."

"When you were little, you used to talk in your sleep before you woke up screaming from a nightmare."

"Gotta love that super hearing. Not before, this time… during. It's the nightmare I told you about at the farm."

"Devlin told me you were still having that."

"I haven't had the dream since Devlin told me I am supposed to become an Empress."

"Wait. Devlin said that the dream had begun to disrupt your waking hours as well."

"That was what I told Dev and Grace."

"Why on Earth would you lie to them like that?"

"Because Kamara told me too."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Then don't. Go back to bed, Clark. I'll be fine. The dream just changed again."

"If you're sure." She nodded. "Ok, good night, Jinx."

"Good night, Superdork."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The true test of any Empress of Mann'ahoia is her battle technique. Khyrran was tested before Devlin returned from his honeymoon. If he had been around when the Goblin rebellion had attacked, he would have forbidden her to engage in the battle. As it was she led the others into the foray and they emerged victorious. Khyrran finally earned the respected she needed from Arthur.

Now that she had proven herself to her people, she had to decide whether or not she was going to accept her birthright. And time was an ever constant companion in the days after the battle. One sentence kept echoing through her head.

"**_Jumping isn't suicide."_**

**_A/N:_ Hello dear readers. I'd like to say this is the part where I leave little notes to those who have stopped and taken the time to read my work. Well… yeah this is getting posted right on top of chapter 7. So shout outs… next chapter.**

**Oneredneckgoddes**


	9. Too Much To Ask

**_Disclaimer:_** If you've made it this far, you know the drill by now.

Too Much To Ask

Elysian Fields, NY

"You took her into battle without my permission!" Devlin yelled at Kent.

"It was time. Why do you think the Overseers told Khyrran to find away to move your wedding up?" Kent asked.

Devlin stared speechless. He turned and went to the door of the study. "KHYRRAN!"

She came barreling down the hall and into his study, crashing into his retreating backside. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that they had taken you into a battle?" he demanded.

"It was more like a skirmish, Dev."

"A fight's a fight, Khy."

She looked past her brother to Kent. "See I told you."

Kent laughed. "Point proven. Devlin, she passed her last test. The only thing left is for her to make a decision." He may have been looking at Devlin, but that statement was meant solely for Khyrran. "I'll be in touch." Kent vanished.

"Did you get hurt?"

"Not really. I mean nothing worse than sparring with you guys."

Devlin sighed. "Fine. Would you like to explain Kent's comment about moving my wedding date?"

"Damn it, Kent," she whispered.

"I heard that."

"Ummmmmm…uhhhhhh…"

"The truth."

"Kamara told me that you and Grace had waited long enough to get married. So, I was supposed to, and I quote 'Stop acting like a spoiled child and act like a Guardian'. So I told you tow a little lie and here we are two weeks later and you guys are married," she rushed out.

"Did she tell you why?"

"Nope. Though I am assuming it was so I could experience a battle…skirmish…fight without you hovering over me."

Devlin sighed. "Fine. What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"I have a session with Jace and I think that Dawn is going to teach me some Mann'ahoian poison antidotes."

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you and Grace at dinner, okay? I gotta go," she said. Khyrran gave him a hug and was out the door.

_'Some things never change.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Concentrate. The sword should be engulfed in flames by now," Jason Blood said.

"Explain to me why I need to be able to make a sword catch fire," Khyrran said. This little exercise had been going on for over and hour. Khyrran couldn't get the sword to light.

"Some enemies can only be defeated by the Fire Sword. Since I am the Guardian of Fire and have possession of it, you need to be able conjure one in case I am not able to join the fight."

"Oh. Well in that case, I guess I should get this down." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and directed her thoughts to her fingers, which were wrapped around the hilt of her sword.

"Excellent." Jason's voice penetrated the buzzing in her ears. Khyrran didn't need to open her eyes to feel the heat radiating from the weapon. "You can stop now," he chuckled.

"Hey, at least we know that I can hold on to it, unlike some of my other talents," she said thinking of the time she tried to transport Arthur's throne from Atlantis to Jason's living room. One word for that lesson: Disaster, with a capitol 'D'.

"True. That is all I have for you today."

"How much longer is this going to continue? Not that I don't _love_ the four training sessions a day, but really how much longer?" she asked.

"Your cross-over training will continue until I think you no longer need it."

"Spiffy and when will that be?"

"When you can successfully cast spells in the heat of battle. When you can separate into two consciousnesses and forge magic while protecting your body. If I must absolutely put a time limit, about a year from now," he said, finally answering her question.

"Cool. Thanks, Jace. Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Later." Khyrran whited herself out about fourteen miles from the house. She spent a few minutes stretching, then took off at a steady pace. It was a ritual, one she had done every day after her session with Jace, since she was twelve. It gave her time to think. The topic varied depending on what was happening in her life. And as it had been since three months ago, today's topic was the dream. Idan had told her that no one could help her choose her path. But the dream had become more and more disturbing as time went on. Her birthday was fast approaching and Khyrran wondered if this was too much to ask a child of fifteen. She knew that ultimately it was her choice. _'But if it is my choice then why send the dream?'_ She was through the gate and almost to the house when it hit her: it was sent by one of her ancestors. It had to be; there wasn't any other explanation. Khyrran burst into the house.

"DEVLIN!"

"Library, Jinx," he hollered back.

"This is a prophecy!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Devlin asked.

"This, the dream, me becoming an Empress. It's an ancient prophecy!" she cried.

"Khyrran, there has never been a prophecy given that wasn't fulfilled in two decades or less," he said.

"Are you absolutely positive about that? 100-sell-your-soul-to-the-devil-if-your-wrong-absolutely-positive?" she asked.

"Sell my soul to the devil? Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Answer the question, Devlin."

"No, I am not 100 positive but 99.8 sure. The only one who knows the truth is Idan."

"Then we're going to Mankato."

"I _am_ kinda busy right now."

"Devlin, this could be the answer to no more nightmares."

"Grace!"

The blonde woman poked her head into the library. "Yeah? Hey, you're back," she said to Khyrran.

"We need to go to Mankato. This one," he nodded to the fidgeting teen, "thinks she has figured out the dream riddle."

"Good. I'll keep your absence under wraps."

"Thanks, Grace!" Khyrran hugged her sister-in-law.

"You're welcome. Now get going," she said.

They arrived at Mankato to a full audience with the Overseers. All seven of them stood on the dais. Khyrran curtsied, Devlin bowed and Kamara bid them to rise. But Idan was the one who stepped forward.

"Congratulations, you have out that it is a prophecy in itself," he said. Idan raised his hands and brought the Eye of Second Sight down from the rafters. "Khyrran, touch the eye."

She closed her eyes and touched the swirling vortex in the center of the silver eye. When she opened them, she was alone in the Great Hall, even the Eye was no where to be seen. _"Hello?" Her voice echoed throughout the high ceiling. When she received no answer, Khyrran got a mischievous smile on her face. With no one to stop her, she began to poke her nose into things she normally wasn't allowed. The large cupboard that held rare poisons and antidotes. The chest she suspected held the glass orbs that held the Guardians, but instead held ancient weapons. _

_"We can't do that, Anthanasuis," Kamara said. She came into the Great Hall, the Overseer of Earth hot on her heels. Khyrran backed away from the suit of armor on the far side of the hall and tucked herself into the old throne chair next to it, at first to keep from getting in trouble then so they would continue to talk without seeing her._

_"Kamara, that… squid thing just kidnapped the Guardians and the entire royal family of Mann'ahoia! Explain to me why we can't go get them back!"_

_Idan was the one who answered as he entered the Great Hall. "Because they are out of our reach. Not that it matters at this point, but their lines were going to die out in the next two generations anyway. We have no choice but to go back to the original Guardians lines."_

_"In case you haven't noticed THEY BETRAYED US! That's why the honor of being Guardians was stripped from their descendents. Not to mention their lines are gone," Anthanasuis practically yelled._

_"We have no choice but to switch it back. These two planets cannot survive without the protection of the Guardians."_

_"You sound too confidant. The others are backing you in this aren't they? Why wasn't I informed?"_

_"You choose not to attend the meeting. I believe you told Mahala that you didn't need to attend," Kamara pointed out. Anthanasuis glared at them both and stalked from the hall. "That's just what we need right now, a power struggle," she muttered._

_"Oh this is nothing. Wait until he discovers the original Guardian of Mann'ahoia had a daughter and we've been hiding her on Avalon," Idan said. "And that you now lead the Overseers."_

_"He had to know that the fall of Camelot was going to be the end of Earth was over. It was supposed to be temporary. Atlantis' rule was only a thousand years. Man's rule was over three."_

_"Yes, but a natural disaster ended Atlantis' rule."_

_"True," she sighed. "What about the other Guardians?" _

_"I think the granddaughter is going to have to repopulate the Guardians."_

_"I don't think that she is going to willingly bear a child to five different men."_

_"It's her destiny and it will be only four."_

_"Four?"_

_"The new King of Atlantis, the nephew of the Guardian of Air, the son of the Guardian of Fire and one of the more intelligent men from Earth will give her twins, a boy to guard Earth and a daughter to guard Mann'ahoia," Idan explained. _

_Kamara caught on immediately. "A blending of the new and old lines. This could work."_

_"What do you mean 'could'? It will work. But at the same time it will cause a power struggle, splitting the Guardians and the countries of Mann'ahoia."_

_"Can we do anything to change that?" Kamara asked, hopefully._

_"No, unfortunately, well at least not for another millennia and a half."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Okay well, 1,512 years to be exact. But the Empress that takes the throne then will have a choice. If she takes the her birthright, then all will be well. If she doesn't then the people will destroy themselves and evil will run both planets."_

The scene began to fade and Khyrran found herself in the currant Great Hall. Idan lifted the Eye back into the rafters.

"That thing is the bomb! Can I have one?" Khyrran asked.

"No," Idan, Kamara, and Devlin said in unison.

"You guys suck." She turned to Devlin "I thought one of my ancestors made the prophecy?"

"The original prophecy was made by one of your ancestors. The one you just saw was made by the Guardian that disappeared. She vanished before it could be carried to the Hall of Records. Since I am the Overseer of Time, I recorded it into the Hall and made it one of my own. Did this help?"

"I think. But it still doesn't explain why I am told to jump off a ravine in the dream-vision thingy," she said.

"It wasn't supposed to."

"Oh well aren't you just a bundle of help," Khyrran replied, sarcastically.

"The answers are right in front of you. All you have to do is ask the right question."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Khyrran came storming out of the library, muttering curses and cursing. She slammed into the training room and worked out her frustrations on the mat. Grace happened to be in the hallway to witness the teen's strange behavior. She walked through the door Khyrran had bolted out of to find her husband. "What in the world was that all about?"

"Would you believe they didn't help her out much?" Devlin asked.

"Actually, that sounds par for the course."

Devlin snorted. "They showed her the prophecy that caused the dream, but they won't explain what certain aspects of it mean."

"That seems kind of cruel," Grace said. Devlin agreed. "So what's next?"

"It's all in Khyrran's department."

Khyrran's department wasn't doing so well. She didn't say a word at all the rest of the night, which of course captured Gail and Howard's attention. When they asked what was wrong she just shook her head. Gail and Devlin did their best to distract them, not that it worked, but they tried and Khyrran was grateful. The answers were right in front of her; she just had to ask the right question. Idan's clue wasn't helping. She climbed into bed that night, hoping that the dream would haunt her sleep as it had so many times in the past.

_Khyrran found herself at the edge of the ravine…again. She could hear the demons, could feel the loss of the other Guardians, and could patiently wait for the voice. _

_'Jump.' There it was, drifting soft as a breeze across her hearing._

_"Why?" she whispered back, careful not to give her position away._

_The voice hesitated as if it wasn't prepared for the question. 'Destiny lies at the end.'_

_Now it was Khyrran's turn to hesitate. Jumping meant she would die. The noise behind her grew louder, so she sat on the edge of the ravine. It reminded her of Gulliver's Ravine in Smallville and the talk she and Clark had. "This is where I learned I could fly." Maybe jumping wasn't suicide, but escape. She might be able to make it to the other side. Khyrran stood up… and was immediately spotted. It was now or never time. She backed up a few steps and gave a running leap. For a second it seemed she would make it. But it quickly became obvious that foolish hope was to be denied. She fell through the damning darkness. After what felt like an eternity, she hit the bottom and was greeted by the woman in white. _

_'See I told you jumping was your salvation,' she said._

_"I am aware of that now, but it didn't make sense. Why would falling to my death be a salvation?"_

_'For you it isn't…it is a sacrifice. For the people of Earth and Mann'ahoia it is salvation. If you take the throne you are telling the people of Mann'ahoia that you are committed to saving them, that you are willing to give your life to the cause that your ancestors did,' she replied._

_"So what I am giving up my life to Mann'ahoia? I am sacrificing my hopes and dreams?"_

_'Your hopes and dreams aren't yet established. You are young and don't really know what you want out of life. But no, you are not sacrificing any of those things. Your life and your destiny are bound to the planet."  
"That sucks."_

'_It is better than the alternative.'_

_"Which is what exactly?"_

_'Should you deny your birthright; you will lead an army of demons to Earth, conquer the planet, and usher in the darkest time in the history of this solar system. Eventually you will bring the Conqueror into existence and the Universe will fall to him." With that, she vanished._

Khyrran sat up in bed. If the dream wasn't disturbing enough the truths it revealed were just plain wrong. What in the world would make the Overseers think that one of the good guys could possibly bring the source of all evil into existence? And what would make them think she would be the one to do it. Khyrran glanced at the clock. She had slept later than usual; Devlin and Grace were at breakfast by now. She got dressed and hurried downstairs. She had some major questions and only two people could answer them, neither of which were in that house.

"The dream was a combination of vision and prophecy. It was designed to show me what Idan said would happen, but the dream was also showing me what would happen should I not fulfill the prophecy," Khyrran announced, coming into the kitchen. Devlin, Grace, Jet and Dawn were sitting at the breakfast nook, discussing that very subject.

"And let me guess, that something was bad?" Grace asked.

"I knew I liked her for a reason. Yeah, it usually is. Kent or Jace told me that the fall of Camelot was due to one of the knights not fulfilling a prophecy made by Merlin. Leaving a prophecy unfulfilled is like leaving the gates between the planets unprotected. One is just asking for all sorts of trouble when that happens. Anyway I am going to Mankato," she replied.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Devlin asked.

"No, thanks. This is something I have to do alone."

Kamara was waiting on the dais when Khyrran arrived. "You have made your decision."

"Yes, I am willingly accepting my birthright."

"Excellent."

"I do have a few questions."  
"That is understandable. Go ahead."

"Who was the woman in white?"

"She is one of the fates, the future one I think. I forget her name."

"One of the Fates, like from Greek Mythology?"

"It's not mythology. They actually exist. In fact the gods of Olympus owe allegiance to you."

"Oh that is too cool. Am I going to have to move to Mann'ahoia?"

Kamara laughed. "No, but you will be expected to keep a close eye on your people. Your main goal is to unite the planet. There are rough times ahead; your people need to have complete confidence in you."

"Spiffy. Anything else I need to know?"

"Not at this time. We will be having these discussions more often as you take power from the council. There is one thing you do need to keep in mind. What you say is law, so think before you speak. Magic is a literal thing and doesn't always do what it is supposed to."

Khyrran thanked her and went back home. Her fifteenth birthday was less than a month away. They had a lot to accomplish in that time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course, due to Murphy's Law, nothing ever happens the way it is supposed to. The Guardians were called to look into a strange signal that had been picked up by Mann'ahoian intelligence. Before they could investigate, however the signal became visible in the form of a space ship, in the middle of Canyon Park, outside Metropolis. And the first person it made contact with was Lex Luthor. Khyrran was infuriated. The man had some sort of nerve. First, he tried to sell weapons to terrorists, then he tried to kill Clark. Khyrran decided to pay her big brother a visit after he met with the strange ship.

Clark stood on his balcony watching the sun set. His meeting with Brainiac had been interesting, to say the least. The orb of Krypton quickly replaced the machine as his main interest. It held everything he ever wanted to know about his home planet. Brainiac's proposal to explore the universe was worth thinking about, but what about the people of Earth? He couldn't just up and leave.

"Sure you could. I got your back," Khyrran said, appearing next to him. "If it's what you truly want to do, then do it."

"I'm not sure," Clark replied, not even phased that she appeared out of nowhere. "There's something about that machine that I don't trust."

"Gee, could it be his partnership with Luthor?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Probably. There's something else about that ship that bothers me that has nothing to do with Luthor."

"Just be careful, Clark. Luthor can't be trusted. Speaking of Baldy, what did you do with the Kryptonite that was in his museum?"

"Is there anything you don't know?" he asked, laughing. "I chucked it into outer space."

"Darn, I wanted to study it."

"Sorry, kid. That stuff has, hopefully, been sucked into a black hole by now. So what brings you to my balcony?"

"Brainiac. I wanted to get your take on that ship. It is causing the Mann'ahoian council some major paranoia."

"And they want you and the other Guardians to demolish it," he finished for her.

"Yep. I can't wait to boot those yahoos out of power. I can't believe that people have survived this long with those nuts in charge."

"How much longer before that happens?"

"My birthday is a week away and the coronation is the day after. You're coming, right? No, wait, scratch that you can't, I forgot," she said.

"I can't? Why not?"

"Mann'ahoia sits under a red sun. According to your little box thing, this yellow sun gives you your powers. Putting you back under a red might make them disappear. And let's face it, the world needs Superman."

"You think so huh?"

"No, I know so," Khyrran said, giving Clark a hug.

"Thanks Jinx."

"Anytime, I gotta go. Let me know how your meeting with the freak show goes."

As it turned out Clark didn't have to tell Khyrran about his trip to the spaceship. Superman discovered that Brainiac had destroyed all the planets that he had collected information on. Except Krypton, that one he just let explode. In a fit of rage, assumable at the loss of life, Superman attacked Brainiac. The machine had been connected to Luthor's network, effectively shutting down all of the weapons the billionaire had placed all around the ship. As Brainiac started to download 'Earth', Superman cut off the connection. The second Luthor's men regained control of the system they opened fire on the ship. Superman managed to save the orb containing the memories of Krypton before the ship burst into flames. And of course the entire thing was caught by TV cameras. Well, what they could see from the outside of the ship.

The destruction of Brainiac's ship greatly relieved the ruling council of Mann'ahoia, even if their people didn't do it. Preparations for Khyrran's coronation were in full swing. Devlin found away for Clark to be able to attend her coronation and even found away to keep Gail and Howard from questioning their absence. It wouldn't be practical for them to find out just what their children were doing when Devlin had managed to keep it a secret for 28 years. The coronation went off with out a hitch (major surprises there) and Khyrran promptly passed out as soon as the darn thing was over (no surprises there).

Needless to say, things were about to get interesting.

_**A/N:**__** Yeah forgot this... how who knows? Yeah Khyrran is an Empress. Yeah nothing exciting going on in that department yet. Poor girl. Shoutout to stormcloud-23 for being the only person to review chapter 8. You get a cookie! (:) There it is! So folks read enjoy review... and if you didn't enjoy that's ok too. **_

_**Loves much **_


	10. A Father's Curse

**_Disclaimer:_** Lawyers suck. (I should take that back, considering I want to go to law school. But I really want to own Batman, and sigh I can't) Needless to say, I don't own anything Justice League related, except my own characters and ideas. 'Nuff said.

A Father's Curse

Khyrran's Bedroom, Elysian Fields, NY

"I can't believe you bought that crap," Khyrran said.  
"Her time was served, Jinx. Let it go."  
"So you entertained no thoughts of creating little Kryptonian babies with her?" she replied, mischievously.  
"Khyrran," Clark or rather Superman, warned. "Mala was psychotic. I wouldn't have touched that woman with a ten foot pole."  
Khyrran began laughing. She was laughing so hard that when she gasped, she accidentally choked. Clark began to laugh, "Serves you right."  
"You know you are getting really good at making women mad."  
"What does that mean?"  
Khyrran began to tick them off on her fingers. "Me, Lois, Mala and that Leslie chick who is now calling herself 'Livewire'."  
"How did I upset Lois? Or you for that matter?"  
"And I quote, 'Well, Lois, the truth is I'm actually Superman in disguise and I only pretend to be a journalist in order to hear about disasters as they happen and then squeeze you out of the byline.' End quote. And me you're my brother, you will forever be making me mad at you for some stupid reason or another."  
"Thanks Jinx, you are absolutely wonderful for my ego."  
"Somebody has to keep you from developing a god complex."  
Clark shook his head as got up from the chair. Khyrran was giving him the third degree after his last go around with Livewire. He had come to see her for her healing skills and got the lecture of women's rights instead.  
"Tell you what shut up and heal the stupid wound and I'll leave."  
"Fine. You just want to use me. I see how it is."  
"Jinx," Clark warned.  
"Yeah, yeah. Hold still." She closed her eyes and took a few steps back.  
He just watched in awe as the air immediately surrounding her turned white. Her eyes flew open, completely white and glowing. Her arms rose from her side as extended her palms towards him, her fingers facing the ground. A thin white mist began to flow from her hands, surrounding Clark. Almost instantly he felt rejuvenated.  
"Thanks kid."  
"If you want to pay me back you could ask Lois out."  
"Good- bye Jinx."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Being an empress isn't easy,'_ Khyrran thought as she left the conference room. She had promised the people that not much would change now that she had taken charge. The few subtle hints she had given about changing the defense system were ignored. The council thought that at fifteen she should be more concerned about her education, human and Mann'ahoian, than ruling a planet. This, in her mind, was stupid. High school had been an annoyance when she was training everyday. Now, it was just pointless. Beside trying to rally a planet that didn't want to be united, continued training, and daily meetings with the Overseers, they expected her to attend school seven hours a day? Not bloody likely. Besides, she had convinced Gail and Howard to let her take the GRE. After two weeks of major pleading, pointing out that she had taken all honors courses her freshman year and had finished at the top of her class while holding down extreme extra curricular activities they finally gave in. Of course they had no idea that the extra curricular activities were training sessions, but then again they really didn't need to know that.

Khyrran dropped some papers off with her head of planetary security. As she left the office she heard voices around the corner. She recognized them immediately as the Queen of Elandic, Ferinia, and the head of the old council, Dronine.  
"What was her proposal this time, your highness?" he asked.  
"A planetary wide security system that has something called satellites orbiting in space," Ferinia said with distain.  
"That _child_ is too humanized to rule this planet," Dronine replied.  
"She never should have been considered in the first place. It is a severe disgrace that a _bastard_ sits on the throne," she spat as if the word left a bad taste in her mouth.  
"Careful," he hissed, "that is privileged information. If anyone finds out I told you that it will be the end for us both."  
"What is she going to, take away my crown? I don't think so and I don't particularly care. We have pure blooded Azorians that have the abilities she does."  
"She was pre-destined, your highness. Even if she had not accepted her birthright, she still would achieve the power levels she has. And she is going to get stronger."  
"So be it."  
"If you feel that strongly about it, bring your concerns to the underground. They have power to spare and can use it to influence the common folk. If there is enough dissent among the people, we might be able to take her off the throne."  
"That is perfect," Ferinia purred.

Khyrran tucked herself into the shadows as they suddenly rounded the corner. Luckily they went into the opposite direction. Had they come towards her, the shadows wouldn't have completely hidden her from view. Khyrran stared after them. Ferinia had been her biggest adversary since she took the throne. The hostility radiating from that woman was _the_ singular constant in her day-to-day life. Now, armed with the information that one of the council was possibly planning treason, she had to find out if Ferinia could indeed have her removed from the throne. The end result for Mann'ahoia could be disastrous should prophecy be undone. And only one person had the answer to that question.

Gail was sitting in the study when her daughter came storming through the double doors. She glanced up and recoiled from the icy glare in the teenager's eyes.  
"What's my father's name?" she demanded.  
"Khyrran what are you talking about? Your father is upstairs," Gail replied.  
"Don't play stupid with me, _Mother_," Khyrran said sarcastically. "What is my father's name?"  
"Howard Sheridan is your father, Khyrran," Gail repeated softly.  
"That's bull. I remember that conversation Devlin had with George when he brought me home. I want my biological father's name now."

Devlin, Grace, Howard, Dawn and Jet heard Khyrran's shouts from various points in the house. They all ended up outside the study at the same time to find Jaydra listening at the keyhole. Dawn took her daughter upstairs.  
"What are you waiting for? Or were there so many that you can't remember?" Khyrran's voice easily passed through the solid oak door.  
Devlin sighed. "I think this is going to be a family affair. Why don't you and Dawn take Jaydra to the stables when she's finished getting her lecture?"  
Jet nodded content to stay out of this particular conversation. Besides, Khyrran would tell Dawn about it anyway. Which meant he was going to hear about one way or another.  
"This is going to get very ugly. Are you sure you are okay with this?" Devlin asked his father.  
"She was going to find out sooner or later. This is something we should have dealt with a long time ago and we are going to do it as a family."  
Grace simply smiled at him. "For better or for worse, Devlin. For better or for worse."  
Gail's gaze flickered towards them as they entered the room, but Khyrran's never left her mother's face. Howard immediately crossed the room to stand next to his wife. Devlin stood between the two sides and quickly decided his course of action.  
"Dad, would take Mom to the kitchen for a cup of tea. I think this one and I need to have a brother/sister chat."  
"No one is leaving this room until I get a damn answer," Khyrran said, quietly.  
Devlin stepped in front of her. "And what are you going to do?" he whispered. "Pull some magic trick and reveal the world of Mann'ahoia to them. Whatever answers you think you need, this is not the way to get them." He grabbed Khyrran's upper arm as he turned to the others. "We'll be in the other room. Explain. Now, Khy," Devlin demanded when they reached the family room.  
Khyrran sighed as she sank onto the nearest couch, knowing that he wasn't going to let her out of this until he got his answer. "I overheard Ferinia and Dronine talking in the hall. They were trying to find a way to take me off the throne."  
"I know Ferinia has a problem with you but she can't just take you off the throne. She has to have a legitimate reason."  
"How about the fact that I'm a bastard?"  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
"Ummmm…yeah, wish. But unfortunately the truth is just that."  
"All right. Let's go clean up the mess you made with the folks, then we'll go harass the big wigs."  
Khyrran agreed. Gail's eyes met Khyrran's and she was relieved to see the hostility had dissipated. In its place were hurt, anger, and confusion. Devlin took a seat next to Grace. Khyrran wandered over the massive bay windows.  
Devlin was the one who broke the silence. "I think it's time she learned the truth. She is old enough and I think she can handle it."

Gail and Howard looked at each other. "I'll begin," Howard said. "You both know that George has never really been happy with the fact that I married Gail. He was even less thrilled with the fact that she was pregnant at the time. He was _so_ sure that you weren't mine. After you were born George had to call off the ranting; you looked just like me." He paused and took Gail's hand. "We were both only children and didn't want you to suffer the same fate, Devlin. We began trying to have another baby, about two years after you were born. For seven years we tried and no baby. We began to fight and after a year we just quit talking."  
"I remember that," Devlin said.  
Howard nodded. "You kept asking if we were fighting."  
"And both of you said that sometimes people grow apart."  
"George was contributing to the situation. Kept going on about getting a divorce and marring a woman that could give me a son, as if you didn't exist. I ended up having an affair with my personal assistant. It lasted less than a year and afterwards she transferred to a different department. I managed to keep it hidden from your mother. Three years later Charlotte showed up here with a small son. She told Gail about the affair and how she had been fired by George for having a bastard child. She never told him that the boy was mine."  
"I have a younger brother?" Devlin asked in awe.  
"Yes. And if my math is right he is around eighteen. But I have no idea where he's at. Right after Khyrran was born Charlotte married and not long before you brought her back, they moved."  
The room was silent for a few minutes. "So what, one of you has an affair, the other gets to also?" Khyrran asked.  
"No," Gail said. "I was immature and did it more out of revenge than anything. But I can't regret it, I have you."  
"Swell. So who was he?"  
"An old friend from high school. It was a one night fling. Howard and I got back together less than a week later. It didn't even cross my mind that you weren't Howard's until you were born. All that red hair gave it away."  
Howard broke in with, "You said your mom had red hair."  
"Mom's hair was more blonde than red."  
"Where is he?" Khyrran said with a slashing motion of her hand. "Enough with the hair crap. Where is he?"  
Gail sighed. "You aren't giving up on this are you? Not that it matter because I don't know. I tried to contact him about a year after you were born but I couldn't find him. What brought all this on anyway?"  
"That is really none of your concern, not that it matters," Khyrran said, parroting her mother's words.  
"It would be nice to know what made you decide to question your parentage."  
"Maybe I felt that I was old enough to know why George called me a bastard eight years ago." She looked at them. "How did he know anyway, especially if it was such a big secret?"  
"We don't know," Howard answered.  
"You two are just a wealth of knowledge. Are you going to tell me his name?"  
"No."  
"Are you kidding me!" she cried.  
"Khyrran, I will not have you popping up on his doorstep almost sixteen years after a one night stand he probably doesn't remember."  
Khyrran glared at her mother, spun on her heel and stormed out of the room. The four occupants stared after her. Grace glanced at Devlin, he nodded and she left to go talk to Khyrran.  
Devlin looked at Howard. "I still have questions for you. About my brother," he clarified at Howard's confused look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was uncalled for," Grace said coming into the room.  
Khyrran sat in her window seat staring at her glowing orb. She sighed. "Probably, but this entire situation is totally ridiculous. I have every right to know who my father is."  
"I agree with you but it isn't your decision to make." Grace said watching Khyrran toss the orb.  
"No but it is my right."  
"What brought all this on anyway?"  
"Ferinia is planning on using that information to turn the planet against me," Khyrran told her. "I guess it was something that I was going to have to face sooner or later."  
"She sounds more determined than usual."  
"It's retaliation. If I died before I claimed my birthright or denied it all together, she probably would have been the Empress Elect."  
"That explains a lot." Grace paused.  
"Come on Grace. Spit it out."  
"What are planning to do now?" she asked gesturing towards the orb.  
"I'm going to find out if this is really something that could have me removed from the throne. Mann'ahoia will die if she is the one who succeeds me."  
"Go ahead and ask. I'll tell Devlin."  
"Thanks. I knew that you were going to be a good fit in this family," she said hugging the older woman.  
"Right that's why you did everything to keep us apart."  
"Nope, just making sure you weren't marrying him for the money."  
"Get out of here," Grace said swatting at her. Khyrran left in a flurry of rainbow colored light. Grace sighed as she locked the bedroom door. One thing was for sure, this house would never be boring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mankato was empty. Thoroughly and completely empty. Khyrran had checked and double-checked all of the common rooms that she had access to. After ten minutes she felt she had enough sufficient evidence that the Overseers had no clue she was there. Of course, that also meant that she had enough evidence to justify going into the forbidden parts of the castle. She pushed open the huge door that they normally came through. It opened up into a long hallway with five wooden doors on each side.  
"Eenie, meenie, miny, moe…" Khyrran said, picking the second door on the right. She pushed the heavy wooden door and found Kamara sitting at a workbench sorting herbs. She grinned. This was almost too easy. "You're doing that wrong."  
Kamara jumped and dropped the plant. "Khyrran! What are you doing in here?"  
"No one came to the great hall, so I came looking."  
"Hmmmm, that's interesting. Anyway, what's up?"  
"Ferinia is planning on informing the entire planet that I'm a bastard. She wants me off the throne."  
"Khyrran she can't just take you off the throne. She has to have a legitimate reason before she can petition us."  
Khyrran nodded. She looked as if she had something else, but didn't want to ask.  
"This bastard thing is really bothering you," Kamara observed.  
"I'm more worried for my people should she actually find a way."  
"She needs a majority vote from us to take you off the throne and it isn't going to happen."  
"Do you know who my father is?" the teen blurted out.  
"Ahhh, the real reason is finally revealed."  
"You aren't going to tell me either, are you?"  
"I don't think you could accept it."  
"Kamara, I sacrificed my life for some freakin' crown. I deserve to know the circumstances which make that sacrifice completely pointless."  
"It wasn't pointless. The timelines of Mann'ahoia and Earth were rebalanced when you accepted your correct destiny. Ferinia can try all she wants, but she can not claim the throne."  
"So who is he?"  
Kamara sighed and rose from her workbench. This one was as bad as her ancestors, possibly worse. Never one to let go and stubborn to a fault, this line of hosts were particularly hardheaded. "Khyrran, in the end it won't matter. You are still going to be base-born."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"Besides the Legacy of the Empress is passes through the maternal line, not the paternal. Your throne is secures and you have no worries on that front."  
"What about Devlin's brother?" Khyrran said, dropping her other question.  
"What about him?"  
"You know about him?" So much for the element of surprise.  
"Of course. His birth lead to yours. Besides his conception broke a curse placed on the Sheridan family. Devlin will be able to fulfill his own destiny."  
"That's headache material right there. Does he know about this?"  
"No. He has no clue who his real father is. But I will give you his name. Wallace Howard West and he lives in Central City. Have fun."  
"Excuse me? He gets to find out about his father…"  
Kamara interrupted, "Khyrran, he is going to play an important role on both Devlin's life and yours. But we want you to meet him and move some things along. The timeline…"  
"…has to be protected at all costs." She sighed. "Fine. Keep Ferinia off my back and I'll work on finding this West kid.'  
"That can be arranged."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ferinia sat in her dressing room, snapping orders at her staff. Kamara chuckled as she watch the fluffy of activity. The woman was stupid, like her mother. The room cleared as Ferinia's temper finally snapped. She grabbed a perfume bottle and threw it at the door.  
"Now that was uncalled for," Kamara said as she de-invisivfied herself.  
"Who do you think …" Ferinia said whirling. She paled when she realized who she just said that to. "My…my lady. I apologize," she said sinking into a curtsey.  
Kamara's facial expression didn't change. "Hear me and hear me now, Ferinia, Queen of Elandic. Leave the Empress alone. The Overseers have placed her there for a reason."  
Ferinia's face darkened. "_That little bitch_," she thought.  
"Khyrran hasn't said a word. I am everywhere and no where. Leave. Her. Alone."  
"As you say, my lady." Ferinia looked up. Kamara was gone. Her eyes narrowed at the spot where the Overseer has stood. They were all going down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Khyrran knew that Kamara had given her that name for a reason. And the timeline thing was crap. She knew it; so did Kamara. But she told Devlin and Grace the truth about the missing sibling. Devlin was ecstatic that he could track down his brother. They were not happy about the plan Khyrran had mapped out. She was going to tell Gail and Howard that she wanted to check out potential universities in Central City. Alone. She hoped that this way she could track down Wallace West without them asking a million questions about how she got her information. Gail and Howard immediately vetoed the idea. Khyrran refused to say another word to either of them until they relented on something. Devlin told her she was acting like a spoiled child. Grace seemed to be the only one on her side. She and Devlin argued about it for a week. One night she had had enough.  
"STOP IT! DO YOU HEAR ME…STOP IT!" She screamed, storming into their bedroom. Both occupants turned to stare at her. "This is between me and my so called parents. You two need to butt out."  
"You know we can't."  
"Bull, why not?"  
"Because…" Devlin started.  
"You're jealous that Kamara is sending me to find your brother," Khyrran interrupted.  
"I'm not jealous."  
"Yes you are."  
"Khyrran," Devlin warned.  
"Devlin," Khyrran replied just as sarcastically, "You. Are. J-e-a-l-o-u-s, jealous."  
"Prove it."  
"Empath, don't have to."  
"Since when?"  
"When I passed my sorceress test last week," she said, smugly.  
Devlin just shook his head. "I relent. Go do what you have to do. Just…"  
"…be careful," she finished for him. "I will. You two need to quit bickering over this."  
They agreed and Khyrran left the room, heading back to pack. She was leaving as soon as Gail and Howard left for work. She was going to fulfill this mission and no one was going to stand in her way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The library in Central City was absolutely wonderful. **_Not_**. The librarian was rude and wasn't going to let her look through the public records. All because she didn't have a library card. Oh she had one just not a Central City Public Library Card. She and the librarian went round in circles till Khyrran got fed up with it and left. Next stop court house. The clerk there was very helpful and Khyrran discovered all she needed to know.  
Now, standing in front of the Central City Orphanage, Khyrran felt closer to Devlin's brother. She could have ended up here, instead of with the Kents. She was trying to decide whether or not she really wanted to delve deeper into this mystery or just use the Eye, when a voice broke through her musings.  
"Imposing isn't it?"  
Khyrran turned to find a man, dressed in red spandex from head to toe. A lightening bolt symbol graced his chest and one adorned each side of his head. She cocked her head to one side and asked, "And you are?"  
"I'm the Flash."  
"The Flash," she repeated in disbelief or mockery, which ever considering she was trying to keep from laughing in the poor man's face.  
"You've never heard of me?" he replied, sounding hurt.  
"Can't say that I have… Flash," she said, choking back laughter.  
"Are you looking for someone here?" he asked, gesturing toward the orphanage.  
She stopped. "Do that again."  
"Do what?" he parroted, confused.  
"That gesture with your hand." He did it again and she gasped. She knew that gesture; she'd seen Howard and Devlin do it a million times JUST LIKE THAT. _'It couldn't be that easy…could it_?' she asked herself. "You're Wally West."  
He took a step back. "How did you know that?"  
"My name is Khyrran Marquis. Is there someplace les public we can talk?"  
"You aren't going to hurt me are you?"  
"What? No, I'm not going to hurt you. I have a story for you."  
"Oh. Okay, follow me." Flash took off, Khyrran following as best she could behind. He zipped back to check on her once when she got lost, but other than that she kept up fairly well.  
"Geez, you move slow," he said as she finally caught up to him.  
"Just because you move fast, doesn't mean the rest of us do." She looked around the abandoned building. "Please tell me you don't live here."  
"Home sweet home," he grinned and lead her inside. The place was a dump. Khyrran shook her head as Flash straightened up a bit. He plopped down on the ole warn sofa and took off his face mask. "Ok, so spill time. How'd you know?"  
"Your birth name is Wallace Howard West; you were named after your biological father, but kept your mother's last name even when she married. She died when you were eight, your step-father shortly afterwards. Your mother's brother, Barry and his wife Iris tried to adopt you but couldn't due to financial troubles. The state placed you in the orphanage. They died a few years ago, just after your sixteenth birthday. And here we are."  
"How did you know all that?" he asked in amazement.  
"Court records from your uncle's petition. Did you ever wonder who your father was? I mean your real one?"  
"Sure. But there are only so many times a kid can ask his mom where his dad is."  
"Ain't that the truth."  
"Why were you looking for me?"  
"My step-father told my brother and I a very interesting story the other day about a woman named Charlotte West and her son…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wally sat there in disbelief as the girl with the funny name told him about his life. After years of hoping to be adopted here comes a ready made family and it was his. He noticed she'd stopped speaking and was waiting for his response.  
"It just doesn't make sense."  
"Wally… can I call you Wally?" He nodded. "Wally your mom did the right thing. If George had discovered you were Howard's son and he didn't claim you, your life would have been worse than you think it was."  
Wally jumped to her feet. "Yeah what do you know about it? You grew up in a house with your mom, MY dad and MY brother and you think you get to tell me my life was good?" He dashed out of the building, leaving Khyrran to wonder how she'd messed that up so badly.

Wally returned later that night to find a note on the table and over a thousand bucks in cash. He read the note, astonished at what she had left to say:

'_Wally,_

_I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression earlier. I know the horrors Howard's father can bring. He had me kidnapped as a baby. I was seven before I made it back home to Devlin. (That's our brother by the way.) He's very anxious to meet you, so next time you're in Metropolis give us a call._

_The money is yours to use. Devlin would kill me if I left you in that rat hole. Go rent an apartment. Don't worry, it's not a hand out. It's helping family. I'm staying one more night in Central City at the Plaza Royal. If you want, stop by. I'd love to say good-bye._

_Khyrran_

Under her name was the hotel room number, a home phone number, and their address. A brother, something he'd always wanted but never gotten. Maybe this could be the answer to all his questions. Plus…he'd get to meet his father.  
Flash dashed over to the Plaza Royal. Khyrran opened the door to his smirking face. "So, I have this charity race thing in Metropolis in two weeks. Wanna set up a date?"  
She threw her arms around him, "Welcome to the family, Wally."

**_A/N:_**

The quote about Clark tellin Lois that he is Superman and gets the byline is from Superman the Animated series The Main Man part 1 written by Paul Dini and directed by Dan Riba. (Giving credit kids...)

Sweet! Just checked: 340 hits on my story. Yeah that is totally something to make my day! So about the rumor thing: Until they post it on the opening page or I receive a personal email telling me that I can't thank my readers in my fics, I am refusing to add fuel to some unsubstantiated rumor. SO….Thanks to

Stormcloud-23 – thank you so much… I love cookies. So here's your update!

ActionDude— You so totally rock… thank you for the encouraging words… they were greatly needed

Pear de Loise – there is more to come… NOW! Love ya roommie!

To others who have read and haven't left a review... cookies to you too...thank you for following Khyrran this far and stay tuned... her life is about to take one surprising turn...


	11. Ultimate Warning

DISCLAIMER: I claim whatever the DC Universe doesn't….

11. Ultimate Warning

Avalon, Mann'ahoia

Khyrran sat back in her throne as the Council of Queens continued their debate. Ferinia of course, was opposing additional security measures to Mann'ahoia. Mera, the Queen of Sinalta, was going toe-to-toe with her. For every objection Ferinia threw out, Mera shot it down. Slowly she was winning the majority of the Queens over to her side. Mera's voice brought Khyrran out of her wandering thoughts.

"Ferinia, the people of Earth are getting more and more technicologically advanced. One of these days they are going to launch a rocket or a…" she looked to Khyrran. "What is the little thing that just does basic searches?"

Khyrran smiled, "A probe."

"Thank you. Or a probe and it is going to hit this planet. And there is no amount of magic that is going to be able to help us at that point."

"The protection around Mann'ahoia has been in place for over five thousand years!" She turned to Khyrran. "You swore when you took the throne that you weren't going to change the traditions on this planet. So far you have eliminated the council that has ruled for a hundred and fifty years, increased the army of Avalon and now you want us to adopt human technology to protect our planet."

"Ferinia, if Earth discovers the existence of Mann'ahoia, the traditions you are so fond of protecting are going to disappear. You will be a freak, used for their entertainment. They will monopolize and commercialize our world until there is nothing left. Assuming, they don't see us as a threat and bomb the planet before we can establish that we aren't," Khyrran said. "But this is your call."

Mera picked up there, "We have an obligation to protect our people."

"We have a right to preserve our planet as it is!" Ferinia shot back.

Before the two women could take the argument to another level, Khyrran dismissed the meeting with, "Ladies, we are arguing in circles. We'll meet sometime next week."

They left the throne room chattering like school girls. Mera lingered behind and left the room with Khyrran. "She is determined to make this difficult."

"No kidding. You'd think having an Overseer tell you to lay off would deter her behavior. But no, she has to have the drama." Mera chuckled. "Anyway, different subject. How's Arthur doing in the romantic category?"

"He's not. I don't think he's real happy about this arranged marriage thing."

"I can't change that. The contract was written up by your parents and approved by the council."

"I know that and so does he. That doesn't mean he has to be happy about it."

"That's Arthur for you. Can I pry and ask how you feel about it?"

"Sure. It's not like it's a big secret or anything. I've been in love with him since I was a girl. He was very sweet when he was younger but I think the death of his mother, his father's second marriage and the hardships Atlantis has experienced lately has made him bitter.

"Is that what you call it? I would have said it was arrogance."

"Khyrran!"

"The man trained me. It's true!"

They continued down the hall, laughing, unaware of the eyes that followed their every move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ding-dong!_

"Will somebody **please** get the freakin' door?" Khyrran cried from the library.

_Ding-dong!_

"Why can't you get it?" Devlin yelled back.

_Ding-dong!_

"I'm currently not in a position to!"

_Ding-dong!_

"Well, I'm busy too!"

_Ding-dong!_

"Just get the door!"

_Ding-dong!_

"No!"

_Ding-dong!_

"DEVLIN HUNTER SHERIDAN, ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR! IT'S FOR YOU!"

_Ding-dong!_

"Fine." Devlin answered the door. A red-headed boy about Khyrran's age or slightly older, stood there ready to ring the bell again. "Can I help you?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"I'm looking for Devlin?"

"That would be me."  
"Hi. My name's Wally."

Khyrran came up behind Devlin. "See I told you. Hey Wally, come on in. That is if Dev plans on moving out of the doorway."

"What? Uh, yeah, come in." Devlin said as he moved and let his brother in.

Khyrran stood there as Devlin stared at Wally. She rolled her eyes and said, "Did you find the place ok?"

"Yeah. It's HUGE! You forgot to tell me that."  
"I don't notice it anymore." She glanced at Devlin out of the corner of her eye. He still had a dumbfounded look on his face. She elbowed him in the ribs. "So manners went bye-bye. Devlin this is Wally. Wally, Devlin. Now go make with the small talk and for the love of Mann'ahoia, close your mouth. Laters," she said to Wally. He grinned as she walked away muttering about intelligence being a joke.

"Sorry about that. She's a handful."  
"I could tell, she nearly brought down the house yelling at you," he laughed. "So, got any silver I can steal?"

Devlin started to laugh. "You are going to fit right in. Want the tour?"

"Does it come with an in-flight movie?"

"Sure and popcorn, too." The brothers laughed as they left the foyer. _'Thank you,'_ he mouthed at Khyrran, who was standing at the top of the stairs.

She just nodded and winked at him. This was definitely one of her better ideas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_**Evil exists everywhere. But be careful of beings from other worlds or dimensions. What you may consider acts of evil, they may consider mischief. Take care in dealing with these other beings. Interdemensional wars are a threat to universal existence…" from the book of **_**Illyera **

"Interdemensional wars be damned!" Khyrran said as she chased the little bald man. "I'm going to KILL him!"

Clark chuckled as he looked at his invisified sister. "Weren't you the one who said that he was just having fun?"

"Weren't you the one he caused to break Rodan's "Thinker" while it was on loan from the Louve?"

"Feel free to stop talking at any point," Clark interrupted.

Khyrran sighed. This was not her idea of fun. The Overseers were tired of this fifth dimensional nutcase messing up the balance. Of course his draw to the third dimension… Superman. This was his fourth trip. He'd been popping in every three months for a year. And now that Khyrran had a handle on things, the 'Omnipotent Ones' felt she could tackle this, hands down. Yeah. Right.

"Why don't you just ask him if there is a challenge that you can take that will make him go away for good?"

"That isn't going to work, Jinx."

"How do you know? Have you tried? Of course not. Try it. I have other things to do besides chase some stupid little imp!"

Clark rolled his eyes but when he caught up to Mr. Mxyzptlk, he followed Khyrran's suggestion. Much to his surprise it actually worked. Mxyzptlk's ego was amazingly huge and a chance to beat Superman once and for all was just too much of a temptation to pass up. They made a deal; if Superman could get him to spell say or put his name together, backwards, twice, he would leave for good. The Man of Steel agreed and took off before the imp could breathe. Khyrran watched as Clark lead the irritation on a speed trip through the skies of Metropolis.

"Ha, I caught you," Mxyzptlk said.

"Did you?" Superman asked, nodding toward the sky. There written in puffy cloud letters was Kltpzxym, times two. "Darn it!" He began swearing in a foreign language as his body disappeared part by part.

"Thank goodness," Superman said. And the next thing he knew he was sitting at his desk in the Daily Planet building. Lois was across the isle, eating a carrot.

"I'm telling you, Kent, nothing exciting happens around here anymore…"

Clark smiled and leaned back in his chair. That was just fine with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, who called the meeting?" Khyrran asked walking into her private conference room. The council of queens was in attendance and apparently just as confused as she was.

"We thought you did," Mera said.

"I did," Ferinia said, standing up.

"You don't have the authority to do so," Mera shot back at her.

"Of course she does," Khyrran said. She sat in her chair, indicating that she was taking control of the meeting. "In fact you all do. I told you that when you became the council. Now, Ferinia, I am assuming that this is of some importance, so you have the floor."

The Queen of Elandic stood, giving Khyrran a 'Look', who simply raised an eyebrow in return. "I am making a motion to accept the empress's proposal that we implement the human's technology with our own and establish a secure perimeter around Mann'ahoia."

The others looked at each other in complete astonishment. Khyrran snapped out of her stupor first. "Ladies, can I get a second to Ferinia's motion?" Every single person at the table shot a hand into the air. "So I guess that is seconded and everyone is in agreement?" They all nodded. "Okay meeting adjourned and we'll go over designs for a central command at our next scheduled meeting. Have a nice day ladies."

"I'm surprised you let me have the floor," Ferinia said to Khyrran. The room was empty and the queen felt that it was the perfect time to instill a little fear.

True to her nature Khyrran didn't even look up from the notes she was taking. "Why wouldn't I, Ferinia? You are a member of this council and your views have a right to be expressed whether I agree with them or not."

"So you don't agree with me?"

"I suggested it," Khyrran said, finally looking up at the queen. "All you did was further my agenda to secure Mann'ahoia. Why would I protest that?"

"Well, I must admit that it is something of a shock that you have your own agenda," she replied, changing topics.

Khyrran rolled her eyes and packed up her stuff. This was more than enough. "Alright Ferinia, what do you want?"

"I want you to advocate the location of central command to be on Elandic."

"That is not my decision. And besides, I wouldn't do that even if I could." Khyrran started for the door.

Ferinia's hand shot out and whipped Khyrran against the wall. "Listen here, you little bastard. I want the central command in my kingdom."

"And I want you to let the Empress go." A male voice answered. Khyrran looked over to Nickah, her captain of the Mages. "Now…your highness." His tone left no doubt as to how he truly felt about the woman. Ferinia let go of Khyrran and stormed out of the room in a huff.

"Thanks Nick. That could have gotten ugly."

"Your welcome, your majesty."

"How many times do we have to have this conversation? Call me Khyrran, Nick."

"That goes against everything I have ever been taught."

"And sometimes it's ok to break the rules."

"You say that like you have experience," the Azorian commented.

Khyrran laughed as they exited the conference room. "Ask Devlin, he has quite a few stories about the trouble I have managed to get into."

"Do you want me to document this in my report?" Nick asked as they approached his office.

"No, this was a fear tactic. She'll know better next time and my bet is that Kamara is going to handle it."

"As you wish, your maje… Khyrran," he corrected himself at her look.

She smiled. "Thank you. Anything of interest I need to be aware of?"

"Not that I know of. We are planning to set a trap for that guy in Neghetnoge who keeps trying to steal the all the goats."

"Sounds like you have it all under control. Keep up the good work. See you tomorrow."

He bowed. "Until then…Khyrran."

She acknowledged the bow with a slight motion of her head and left Mann'ahoia. The Overseers would want to know about Ferinia's behavior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clark stared at Khyrran in disbelief. "Devlin has a brother?"

"Yeah, kinda freaky ain't it?" Khyrran asked as she made herself another root beer float. She loved the times that she could pop into Clark's place and they have time just to be themselves, no superhero interference and no planetary emergencies.

"Why didn't he say something before now?"

"Maybe because he didn't know?" Khyrran's sarcasm was missed as the Kryptonian continued to think out loud.

"So why are you telling me?"

"Ok, Mr. Reporter, this interview is over. And I am telling you so that you don't spill the beans about a certain planet that Dev and I happen to protect. Devlin wants to do that himself."

"I think I can manage that," Clark replied, in his I'm-not-stupid tone.

"Oh before I forget, the Overseers want to know what you did with tall, pasty and backwards."

"Who?"

"Your stunt double, genius."

"He's gone."

"Where?"

"Tell the Overseers that if they want to know, they can come ask me themselves.'

"Yeah let me get right on that one."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"You always miss the sarcasm, Clark."

"No I just refuse to encourage your smart mouth."

"You do realize that this means war!" she cried, flinging ice cream at him. Needless, to say Khyrran was late getting home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire next quarter left a lot of people extremely annoyed. The queens couldn't agree on a place for the central command of the security field. Each one wanted the post in her kingdom. Khyrran began to understand why Ferinia wanted her support. As it was, she was just letting them fight it out. One of them would come up with a solution and honestly if she was to get her planet under some sort of unification, it had to start here with these women.

"You haven't said anything," Mera said leaning in to talk to her.

"I don't have anything to say," Khyrran replied.

"Surely you do."

"Surely I don't."  
"How can you not have anything to say? It was your idea."  
By now the others in the room had ceased their argument to pay attention to the conversation at the head of the table.

"Mera, I don't have anything to say. Yes it was my idea, but this is a decision of the planet."

"This is something very serious, your majesty," the queen of Tir nan Og replied.

"Yes, I am aware of that Lady Ireland, but I don't feel that I should impose my views upon this council. That is how this planet had been run for centuries and I want to change that."

"For argument's sake, where would you put central command?"

"I fail to see how this will help any argument," Khyrran said.

"Your majesty…,"

"Avalon." Khyrran sighed.

"See," Ferinia said, gesturing towards the disgruntled Empress. "She wants it in her kingdom as well."

"Actually, I think of Avalon only because it is the neutral ground for the planet." She sat forward and rubbed her head. "I don't want control over it. But it is a _planetary_ defense system. Something that is for all the people, not just that of one kingdom. And no offense to any of you, you are all partial to your kingdoms. If something were to happen, such as, heaven forbid, a civil war, I don't want whoever is in charge to think that the system is their's to use on another kingdom."

"And you don't think your precious Avalon won't use the weapon on another kingdom in a civil war?" Ferinia asked.

"When has Avalon ever gotten involved in a civil war?"

The queens looked at each other. The only time the island of Avalon ever got involved in civil wars was when the fighting looked as though it was going to spill out of either kingdoms' boarders or if innocent bystanders were getting caught in the middle.

"Ladies, I do NOT want a repeat of Cyrano and Garron. I cannot decree it be built on Avalon. That is not the way this council will work. I refuse to become a dictator. If this council, meaning the twenty-two of you, have to make that decision. I am only here to make sure that we all understand that what we want doesn't matter. As long as the people of this planet are protected and safe, then I have done my job. Now I am withdrawing myself from this argument. Who was the last to speak?" Khyrran asked the minute keeper

"The Queen of Tobnawas," he answered.

Khyrran sat back in her chair. "Lady Magdalena, you have the floor."

The portly matron stood and looked Khyrran right in the eye. "I do believe that I am withdrawing Tobnawas from the list. My nomination is now for Avalon."

"I can't believe that you fell for that poppy cock nonsense that she's spouting," Ferinia said.

"And I can't believe that as a member of this council and as a queen yourself that you would continue this petty argument after the poppy cock truth that she just spouted. I say we put this to a vote now. Majority wins," she replied.

"I second that motion," Mera said.

"It has been recommended and seconded that we take an immediate vote on the issue of the location of the central headquarters of the defense system. I will read off each kingdom and by show of hands cast your vote. Anihc; Avalon; Bebizwan; Camelot; Cerege; Chuma Chupic; Cyrano; Elandic; Garron; Laritasua; Loctdans; Myonlus Poumt; Nacfra; Neghetnoge;Nitagira; Noveage; Riegian; Sarcagamad; Sitnalta; Tir nan Og; Tobnawas; Typge; Yanrow; and Zeannaldew." Khyrran looked down at the notes she had made as she read off the names. "Fine that's one vote for Elandic, one vote for Myonlus Poumt, and twenty for Avalon. Majority rules, the headquarters will be housed on Avalon. Next item."

The rest of the meeting was spent arguing over the size, the location on Avalon, and who had rights to build it. Eventually they came to agreements on all of them. The headquarters would be stationed on the northern tip of Avalon, would be two-storied and the size of a football field. Each country would submit a plan to the council and a vote would be taken as to which seemed the most beneficial to what was being done there.

Khyrran was pleased that that particular suggestion had come from the Queen of Tir nan Og. After Ferinia, she was Khyrran's biggest threat. The fairie folk still had followers on Earth due to some miss hap when the magical creatures were transported to Mann'ahoia by the Overseers all those centuries ago. Despite her best efforts, the Fairie Queen had alienated Khyrran almost from the beginning.

She looked up from her meeting notes. The room was empty or so she thought. Kamara took Mera's seat to Khyrran's left. "That went well."

"From who's stand point?"

"Mine."

"You're on crack if you thought that went well."

"Lady Ireland is finally starting to warm up to you."

"I know and don't get me wrong, I want this planet to be united, but at this point in time I want is a hot shower and to sleep."

"That's why I'm here. That shower and sleep is going to have to wait. We need to talk."

"Lovely. So talk."

"Such disrespect."

"Like you don't expect it."

"At this point I do. But we aren't having this discussion here."

Khyrran sighed as she gathered the rest of her notes. She really didn't want to go to Mankato. But if were important enough for Kamara to personally come and get her… well that in itself spoke volumes.

They arrived in the Great Hall amid chaos. There was really no other word to describe the insanity before her. Anthanasuis and Theodora were talking to a group of little blue men in the communication device on the wall. Elvind, Mahala, Idan, and Nixi were bustling about looking through old diaries of past Guardians, flipping through star charts and basically causing mayhem. Devlin, Arthur, Kent and Jason were standing not five feet from Khyrran and Kamara. None of them had even noticed their arrival. They were staring for perhaps the first time at the Overseers inability to cope with some massive problem. Kamara cleared her throat and the melee of voices died abruptly.

"Good you're back," Anthanasuis said He gestured to the United Federation of Galaxies standard communication device. "They want to talk to you."

She nodded. "Idan inform the Guardians as to the current situation."

"Come here, please," Idan beckoned them toward the dais which was covered in books, papers, writing utensils and other various research materials. "Khyrran, we are very happy with the fact that you have pushed the creation of the defense system through, but I don't think it was in time."

"What do you mean, it wasn't in time? In time for what?" she asked.

"When we were called to the first meeting of the UFG, they believed that we were representing only one planet. After the meeting we corrected the mistake. Since not many species go back and read corrections to the records of old meetings, not many of the federation knew that Mann'ahoia existed. Well, someone found out and they brought it up at the last meeting."

"And that has to do with this in what way?" Devlin asked.

"Weren't you there?" Jason asked on the heels of Devlin's question.

"No, we were not. The last full meeting of the UFG was on the eve of Khyrran's coronation. They were informed long before hand that we would not be there. Unfortunately it was not foreseen that the very existence of either planet would become a major topic for discussion. Anyway, all seven of us have been called to Ajuris 5 to stand trial for charges against us."

"WHAT?" All five of the Guardians looked as though Idan had sprouted a second head.

"All of you can't leave, Idan. That isn't….I don't know but that is NOT A GOOD IDEA!" Khyrran cried.

"We are trying to fight it, but we can't do that from here," he explained.

"So what, if you're convicted we're screwed?" Devlin asked.

"No. The charges are something that can be dealt with in a matter of hours and we can be back in less than a week. So you will only be temporarily "screwed" as you put it."

"Oh that's reassuring," Khyrran muttered as she left the guys to argue with Idan. She wandered over to where Kamara was still talking with the little blue skinned beings.

"Of course we will keep an eye on Earth. We have had several green lanterns from that planet and they are exemplary. At some point though we would like to renew the old alliance with Mann'ahoia," the main blue guy said.

"We may be able to do something about that later on. Right now we need to get these charges cleared."

"Agreed. Should we send back-up?"

"Not unless the Guardians come up against something they can't handle and that would have to be out of this world," Kamara answered.

The little blue man looked at his companions. They all nodded and he agreed with Kamara's terms. "Good luck to you all."

"Thank you." The screen went blank. Kamara sighed and turned to Khyrran. "The Guardians of the Universe will be on call should you need their help. Ajuris 5 is in the Oonari system. And…"

"Kamara, I think between the five of us, we can handle Earth and Mann'ahoia for a week. Just get this taken care of okay?" Khyrran said.

The Overseer visibly relaxed at Khyrran's statement. The girl was sixteen, had nine years of training, and a year of ruling experience on her resume. But despite all the reassurances, she felt as if she were leaving the back door available for attack.

"We're leaving then. If anything, and I mean anything at all comes up that might be too much…"

"…call Oa," Khyrran finished. "Like I don't have them backing me up right?" She flung her thumb over her shoulder at the other Guardians.

Nixi walked up to the group. "The Manhunters are here."

The tall humanoid looking androids were filing into the Great Hall with military precision. There were fifteen in all. Their red uniforms stood out against the ancient gray walls of the Overseer stronghold. Khyrran looked into the face of one of them and got goose bumps from the soulless yet evil glare emitting from its eyes. Each one held an energy rod that seemed harmless from where she stood but knew that it was capable of taking down Clark if need be. The metal men moved in to surround the Overseers.

"You will come quietly," the apparent leader said.

"Of course," Kamara replied.

"No man escapes the Manhunters!" With their 'battle cry' the Manhunters escorted the Overseers out of the Great Hall and into the vacuum of space.

**_A/N:_** Credit where credit is due… I know that technically I'm still in the Superman series but I kidnapped the Manhunters 'battle cry' from the Justice League Episode "In Blackest Night" written by Stan Berkowitz and directed by Butch Lukic. I promise that the charge thing will be explained in the next chapter. Things are definitely going to get interesting…


	12. Trip

**_Disclaimer:_** YOU'LL NEVER GUESS… I OWN THE RIGHTS TO BATMAN… pop Yeah reality burst my dream bubble…not mine, never mine, so not fair…Totally being used for the entertainment of my muse.

12. Trip

Mankato, Somewhere above the North Pole…

Mere hours after the Overseers left Earth…

Khyrran sat alone in the Great Hall. After the Manhunters had taken the Overseers away, she sent the others home. Devlin had wanted to stay but she needed time to think. The books and other various objects had been put away with the exception of a few of her ancestors' diaries that she wanted to magically copy. Mankato had a weird silence to it, almost as if the place knew that the occupants were gone and one lonely confused teenager sat with in the walls.

The Overseers hadn't been off planet together since…well, never. They had always left at least two of them behind should a problem arise. And even when they were annoying her with one more condition/decree/demand/order that she couldn't handle, they were at least around for advice or clarification. She felt lost. The Guardians bound to her tried to reassure her that they would be coming back. Khyrran quite blatantly told them she knew that. But it wasn't the reason for her current worry. The issue at hand was centered on Idan's final remark before the guys and the Manhunters had butted in. The system wasn't going to be ready in time…but for what? She knew that he wanted to give her more details but with the Oa people on the screen and the Manhunters arrival there wasn't an opportunity. There was more to this.

Kamara hadn't helped any. She had touched Khyrran's mind just before they left, reminding her that the Guardians were the first and last line of defense for both planets while they were gone. As if she needed that reminder at _that_ particular point in time. And she then told her to protect Clark. Confusing as all get out, but if anything all that did was push her in the direction that something was indeed coming. And she was determined that whatever was coming was going to meet the planet Earth… Khyrran style.

Earth, Metropolis…

Four days after the Overseers left Earth…

Clark woke up a few days later feeling like he always did after a battle with Parasite … lousy. This time he got a two for one. Livewire had teamed up with Parasite and they had given him a run for his money. Not to mention when he got home that night Khyrran was in his apartment, confused as she was now mentor-less. It took him about three hours and few root beer floats to get her to go home and even then, he had to plead exhaustion.

The break out of Edward Lytener just days later, was not the irritation he needed. That was two criminals who had walked out of Strikers in less than two weeks, with no one stopping them. Of course, Parasite wasn't exactly alone and the reports from the guards said that Lytener simply disappeared. And took a helicopter with him. That was definitely one for the record books.

Clark began noticing the weakness a couple of days after Lytener's escape. Not that he was worried about. The weather in Metropolis was acting up, not that it had ever affected him before, but Khyrran was describing weakness too. But her power had connections to the Overseers, who were conveniently absent and since they were absent, her power fluxes could be rubbing off on him.

Clark went in to the office expecting it to be quieter since Lois was out of the office supposedly staying out of harms way. Not that she ever did what was expected of her. That would be putting Lois in a box, something she despised. When the phone call she gave him went dead, Clark knew that it was time to play hero again.

Meanwhile…

Two days after the Overseers were taken…

Ajuris 5 was the home of the singularly most powerful force in the universe. Sure the Guardians of the Universe on Oa had power, but the United Federation of Galaxies (UFG) was a force to be reckoned with. The UFG was a loose network of planets that created paths of friendship and knowledge to discourage prejudice and discrimination. At least that is what the letterhead said. It was really a group of judges who punished those who stepped out of line and caused major damage somewhere in the universe.

The judges on Ajuris 5 were much like the Overseers. Immortal, but not always wise, they had seen much. The difference between the two groups was in their territory. While the Overseers only had two planets under their watch, the judges had a couple hundred. The judges therefore usually came to a decision quickly and with finality. There were no appeals and no lawyers. The seven magical beings were hoping this was one of the times that the trial was short and sweet, so they could return home.

They were directed to a holding cell and told to wait until their trial started. "Remind me again whose idea it was to have us all leave the planet?" Mahala asked.

"It was a group decision, Mahala," Kamara said as she rapped her knuckles on the glass cylinder holding them. "Arguing amongst ourselves is not going to get us back to Mann'ahoia and Earth any faster."

The others agreed and they all chose a spot to sit and wait for their turn.

Back on Earth…

Later that day…

The invisible helicopter was blasting away at the support for the tram connecting Truman Island with the main land. "Don't feel bad Lois. It isn't personal this time. I have bigger fish to fry now and frankly, you're just bait."

Clark snorted as he listened to Lois's "Oh, yeah that makes me feel better." _'One of these days, Lois, that mouth of yours is going to get you killed.'_

"Speak of the devil, here he comes," Lytener said as he noticed the Man of Steel's approach.

_'So much for the element of surprise,'_ Clark thought as he came in towards the car.

"Someday I'll have to figure out how he's always watching over you."

_'Lytener, if Lois hasn't figured it out by now, chances are you never will.'_

The beam finished cutting through the supports and fell towards the waiting water below. He caught the tram. Not seconds afterward did he realize that he had another problem on his hands. "Lois, I can't hang on for long. The tram's too heavy."

"Just wait, Superman. This is only the beginning." Clark glanced over his shoulder. Materializing behind him was Lytener, who apparently decided that his name wasn't good enough.

"It's Luminous now. Tell me Superman, feeling a little under the weather?"

Clark ignored him and went back to saving Lois. The nutcase was going to have to wait. "Quick give me your hand."

"Yes," the villain sneered, "tend to Lois. This was just a test. You'll realize what I've done to you in time. See you soon, even if you don't see me." And with those parting words he disappeared. _'Guess the guards knew what they were talking about.'_

Lois grabbed his hand and they landed on the bridge. Whatever Luminous was talking about he knew it wouldn't be good. But he had a feeling that he wasn't okay.

Ajuris 5…

Three days after the Overseers left Earth…

It wasn't apparent at first, but after what seemed like hours the Overseers began to notice that not everything was running as it should. All of the other prisoners that had been in the holding cells when they arrived had had their trials and others had taken their place. When one of them asked the guards what was going on, they completely ignored whoever asked. They were witness to one of the most horrific sites they had ever seen. Ajuris 4 was blown up by some sort of explosion on the surface and the occupants of Ajuris 5 were in an uproar thinking that it was a repeat of the Krytargian system. Krypton blew and took the entire system with it. Fearing that they too may next on the chain, the entire planet was in chaos. The guards were moved out of the 'courthouse' and assigned damage control. The Overseers could do nothing but wait.

Just outside Metropolis…

Five days after the Overseers left Earth…

Khyrran met him in a deserted area outside the city. She watched as he tested all of his powers. Strength, heat vision, even trying to beat up a boulder was too much.

"What's happening?"

"Beat's me? Could you be losing your powers?"

She got her answer as the clouds parted and Clark stated the obvious. "It's red."

"Well, duh," came her intelligent response.

"Thanks."

"Sorry, let me see what I can do. But with the Overseers gone, I don't think it will be much."

"The effort is what counts."

She waved and took off, all the while wondering if maybe this was the big event that Idan was warning her about. But then why the comment about the shield? She had only been gone about an hour and a half when Clark contacted her telepathically. She walked into his bathroom to a sight she'd never seen before: Clark…bleeding.

"Lytener?"

"Six of him actually."

"Nice. What he pop you with?"

"Some laser. It tossed me straight in to a building and this is what I walked off with."

"Aww, you got a souvenir."

"Khyrran! This isn't the time for jokes. I'm going to have to find a way to bring him in."

"Clark, you saw the same report I did. You are going to be powerless here, in like hours. He has been exposing you to the red sunlight for sometime. You just became aware of it when the storms moved on. Quit using your alien powers and use the powers you got here on Earth. You beat the fifth dimension imp, you can beat this guy."

Clark looked out the window at the sun. Maybe there was a way. "I have to go. Do me a favor, stay out of trouble."

"Aye, aye Captain." She watched as Clark took off in the direction of Star Labs, grinning as she realized what he was going to do. Knowing Clark had everything under control, she went back to Mann'ahoia to prepare for whatever came next.

Back to Ajuris 5…

Fifteen days after the Overseers were taken…

After two weeks of waiting for a trial, they were finally told that they would have a trial as soon the pandemonium died down. But they were being moved to a different location because of the delay. They promised that as soon as their accuser appeared their trial would start.

"To quote Devlin and Khyrran, 'This blows'," Elvind said.

"I just hope that they keep their cool and are prepared," Idan said.

"You never told us what was so important about getting that defense shield up so quickly," Anthanasuis said.

"And by the rules that we set over a thousand years ago, I can not tell you. You know that, Anthanasuis," Idan said.

"I still want to know what we were charged with," Theodora said.

"And by who," Kamara added.

Earth…

Twenty-One days after the Overseers were taken…

"What do you mean she went to another dimension?" Khyrran asked.

"That's what she said. The machine sent her into another dimension," Clark sighed as he answered Khyrran.

"When was this?"

"About two weeks ago." He sighed again. This phone call was becoming the third degree.

"Right after the red sun incident?"

"A little over a week after that." Silence. "Khyrran?"

"They've been gone for three weeks. I don't think they're coming back anytime soon."

"Devlin said they would be. Don't give up hope."

She snorted. "Where do you get this from?"

"Get what?"

"The endless supply of 'everything will work out ok'?"

"Honestly, I get it from you."

"Did you get hit on the head with something?"

"No."

"Ok, explain, please, because now I'm all confused."

"You don't give up, ever. No matter what you are facing, be it a biology quiz, taking the throne of a planet, or walking into a fight, you walk in with your head high and the ability to do what you have to do. And no matter the outcome, if you have to do it again the next day, you do."

"Gee, I didn't realize that I was such an influence on you."

"You're not. Devlin helped."

"Thanks. So back to this dimension thing. Did she bring anything back with her?"

"Besides a busted ankle, no."

"Oh, I smell story behind that one," she said.

"There is and I'll tell you if you meet me and the folks for lunch on Thursday."

"What's Thursday?"

"Father's day."

"If nothing comes up between now and then, sure."

Ajuris 5…

Seventeen days after the Overseers left…

The trial started normally enough. They were brought out of their exile, as they had taken to calling it, and led up to face the judges.

"We apologize for length of time it had taken to prepare your trial. It seems that our staff has gotten lax over time and miss placed your paperwork. And then Ajuris 4 exploding, well that is self-explanatory."

"Your honors, we just want this mess cleared up so that we may get back home. The Empress of Mann'ahoia has not been on the throne long and we wish to be able to provide her with the guidance she still needs," Kamara replied.

"Yes, well then, these proceedings are to clear up misunderstandings in past records…" the center head began.

"Excuse me?" Anthanasuis interrupted. "We were told that we had been charged with something."

"No, our records indicate that you were to make an appearance to explain why you represent two planets," the left and only female head, responded.

"And this required all seven of us, why?" Idan inquired.

"Because all of you claim to have a hand in the creation of this second world. There were allegations that you had created the second planet because the first had overthrown you and you need a home base to reclaim the first planet."

"That is not the reason Mann'ahoia was created. It was created to separate the life forms that were dominate on Earth at the time. They were close to annihilating themselves and to preserve both races, we created Mann'ahoia to exile the one who were causing the problems," Kamara explained.

"So you have no plans of galactic domination?" the center head asked.

"No offense, your honor, but we have our hands full with just the two planets. We really don't need the added stress," Idan interjected.

"Perhaps if we could confront our accusers, we could alleviate their fears."

"Where are the accusers?" the center head asked one of the guards.

He looked at his companions, who all shrugged. "We do not know."

"Find them. Until then, we will give you accommodations in the UFG headquarters."

Kamara sighed. This small trip was turning into a large pain.

Earth…

Twenty-three days after…..

Khyrran stood atop the building across the street from the 'Minerva'. Clark had told her that this was where he and the folks were having lunch but considering the debris surrounding the place, she doubted that. She closed her eyes and looked for Clark telepathically. She found him flying towards the forest on the outskirts of Metropolis. She invisified herself and rose in the air. Arriving at his location, Khyrran could only watch in horror as the craggy faced demon thing fired lasers from his eyes at Clark.

_'I know that has to hurt, but keep him occupied. I'm going to follow,'_ she told him.

_'Over my dead body,'_ he thought.

_'If he keeps doing that, it might just be,'_ she replied.

_'Just be careful.'_ Even on the ground being attacked, Clark was still in big brother mode.

_'That I can do. Tell Devlin would you?'_

_'Sure. Really, Jinx, be careful. This… thing just vaporized his own kid.'_

She reassured him that she would be fine and followed the creature into the liquidy bull's eye and watched as Clark tried to follow. Khyrran was a little nervous. If the Overseers had been home, that would have never happened. But she went with her gut and followed. The creature arrived at a tall viewing platform made of what looked like bricks. The platform looked out over a pit of fire. On the platform was a wormish looking being. If she were at home she would have labeled him "crook."

"Well, Desaad, what do you have to say about your part in Kalibak's little trip?" the craggy creature asked.

"Lord Darkseid, I have no idea how Kalibak managed to get to Earth," Desaad answered. Khyrran sniggered at the worm's attempt to cover his ass. Apparently this 'Lord Darkseid' wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"I am not finished with you, Desaad," he replied. Darkseid turned and looked right at where Khyrran should have been standing, if she were visible. She was still in flight mode, so she floated slightly to her left. Much to her surprise, his gaze followed her movements. Realizing that she was found out, she de-invisified herself.

"Ahhh, a human," Darkseid said, walking around Khyrran.

"Oh look, an idiot," she said. Darkseid's eyes began to glow. "Oh scary. Hey look I can do that too." She turned her eyes purple and looked at Darkseid.

"I see the rumors are true," he sneered. "The archives on Nemoria Aventurine made note of the Guardians of Mann'ahoia."

"What makes you think I am one of these 'Guardians'?" she asked, airily.

"Because most humans can not make their eyes turn colors."

'_Damn.'_ She decided to go on the offensive. "You were on my planet and attacked innocent people. Not to mention caused quite a bit of damage. I want to know why."

"As I told Superman, you will all bow to me," Darkseid announced.

"Yeah and Hell's going freeze overnight. You better be prepared to go through me, the other guardians and the Overseers before hand. I won't give up my planet without one hardcore fight."

"I hate to disappoint you but it was extraordinarily easy to get rid of your so called planetary protectors. One little complaint to the so called protectors of the galaxy and your 'Overseers' are no longer a problem," he said, clasping his hands behind his back, his feet widespread.

"I think I hate you," she hissed. _'DEVLIN!'_

'_Tone it down, Khy. Where are you?'_

'_Not sure. Send Nick to Ajuris 5 and have him tell the Overseers that Lord Darkseid is the one behind the accusations.'_

'_Be careful.'_

Khyrran promised she would and continued to watch Darkseid. She had learned quiet a bit about 'Lord Darkseid' in their short time together. "Look, Rock Face, it's been swell, but if I have to stand here and listen to your self righteous crap any longer, well I might just have to take you down a peg."

Just as she had predicted his eyes began to flame. Hoping that he couldn't see when this phenomenon was occurring, she ran towards him, slid between his feet, and grabbed the box thing out of Desaad's hand. She pushed the button the little minion had pushed when they arrived and jumped in to the bull's eye. As soon as she was in, she turned to face Darkseid, who looked slightly shocked at the turn of events.

"Laters, Rock Face," she saluted. He roared and Khyrran wasted no time getting the hell out of there.

Ajuris 4…

Twenty days after the Overseers left…

"This is ridiculous!" Idan yelled at the judges. "You have been holding us here on trumped up charges for nearly three weeks while our 'accuser' attacked our planet!" Idan rarely got angry and by this point, he was glowing a deep, dark purple. The other Overseers hadn't seen him this angry since the fall of Camelot. "Did it ever occur to you, nitwits, that it was a hoax!"

"Now see here…" the center head said.

"NO! Now you see, the planets of Earth and Mann'ahoia withdraw their membership from this organization, effective immediately!" he bellowed. The entire hall fell silent.

"Idan…," Kamara said approaching him, "we may need these allies later on."

"Actually we won't, but we need to get back home now. And Kamara, if they are truly our allies, they will call when needed. If not, then we don't need them," he replied softly. The others just stared at him, then agreed. They filed out of the auditorium, refusing to call it a courtroom after the arbitrary mockery of intergalactic negotiations that they had just witnessed, Nick on their heels. After they were clear of the building, Elvind looked at the others.

"So, how are we getting home?"

"Maybe we can be of assistance," a voice above them replied.

Earth…

Same day…

Khyrran rolled to a stop in a grassy spot and against something that didn't move when she crashed into it. Seriously hoping she was home, she looked up. And was met by Clark's really angry face. _'Oh. Snap.'_

"What in the world were you thinking?" he yelled.

"Intelligence gathering?" she replied as he helped her up.

"Intelligence… I am taking you to see the folks, only because Kali-whatever-his-name-was nearly killed Pa. Then I am taking you back home and watching while Devlin yells at you for this."

"You are one sick puppy you know that?"

He continued on as if she hadn't spoken. "Because when he's done, it's my turn. Of all the stupid, idiotic things you've ever done, this takes the cake."

"Like you going after Luminus when you were virtually powerless?"

He sighed, knowing that if started in on her, she was bound to lay into him for a few stupid things he done, as Superman and Clark Kent. "Fine, but I'm still watching Devlin give you the butt kicking you deserve."

"Sadist."

Elysian Fields…

Thirty-one days after the Overseers were taken…

Khyrran walked into her room and flopped on her bed, her ears still ringing from the lecture Devlin had given her last week. And every time she did something that Devlin thought was remotely stupid he repeated the damn thing. Clark had stood there and watched, arms crossed and a small smile playing on his face. She was so going to get him for this. Until then she had some notes to make.

It was the responsibility of every empress to keep dutiful records of every thing that happened during their reign. Her ancestors' diaries were laced with information. She had spent the time during the Overseers absence reading some of them. She found everything from first kisses to last rites in them. Khyrran discovered she wasn't the youngest empress. That honor was taken by the fourth empress of the first age, Ourania, the great-great granddaughter of the first Empress and Guardian of Mann'ahoia. Unfortunately she was murdered when she was eighteen after the birth of her only daughter. Khyrran was eternally grateful that they hadn't mentioned her having children yet. She was still trying to figure out how to walk in heels and balance the freakin' crown on her head.

She had just finished her entry when the wall behind her began to glow and swirl, like the vortex of the eye of Second Sight. Khyrran walked over to it and stared as a person materialized in front of her.

Near Saturn….

Thirty-nine days since they were taken… Earth time.

Idan was getting antsy. He was suddenly very scared for Khyrran. They had a great connection and the closer the Overseers got to Earth, the stronger the connection grew. At least that was how it was supposed to work.

"Is something wrong?"

Idan looked up to the face of Lihau. "I'm not sure."

The being was from New Genesis. He and the other two had arrived just after Nick did. Lihau, Javed, and Suhalya had been sent to warn them of Darkseid's plans. They had been fighting the evil lord for ages and had been trying, unsuccessfully, to stop his universal reign of terror. They were intuitive, helpful and sought an alliance with Earth and Mann'ahoia in the destruction of Apocalypse. The Overseers had debated telepathically with each other and agreed that this alliance would be beneficial to both groups, especially after Idan told them Khyrran had made a little trip while they were away. Kamara was furious to say the least.

"What is giving you this insecurity?" Lihau asked.

"I'm not sure really. The connection I have with Khyrran should have gotten stronger the closer we got to Earth, based upon the fact that as we had gotten closer to Ajuris 5 the connection had gotten weaker."

"Khyrran? She is your charge in the group of protectors?" Lihau inquired, his head rolling with all the information they had been given on the journey.

"Yes. Nixi, Kamara and I are her mentors."

"Three of you for one small being?"

"Lihau, Khyrran in no 'small being', as you put it. She had the power to destroy the universe. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Which is why you are worried," the alien concluded.

"Yes, precisely why. If she hasn't returned from Apocalypse, I fear Darkseid might use her against us and destroy everything."

"I can see how this would have you worried."

Idan smiled, and then turned. "Anthanasuis, do you have contact with Devlin yet?"

"Yes."

"Could you have him on Mankato when we return?"

"Which would be when exactly?" the green clad immortal asked.

Javed answered, since he was piloting the ship. "About forty of your Earth minutes, assuming my calculations are correct."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Any reason why?"

"I can't find Khyrran."

Meanwhile….

"Gagon, huh? If you are an Overseer, how come I haven't heard of you before now?" Khyrran asked.

"Look Karen…"

"Khyrran."

"Excuse me?" the man in brown asked.

"My name is Khyrran. Here do it phonetically. K – I – REN."

He rolled her name around a few times and she nodded. "Ok now that we have that established, I am the Guardian of Dimensional Travel and there is a ripple in the stream. Another dimension needs your help. Now please come with me."

_'Here goes nothin','_ she thought and stepped into the vortex.

**_A/N:_** 4,412 words (without this little blurb)… that's a record….So time moves differently in space then on Earth. It doesn't make any sense and has no rhyme or reason to it, my muse just popped it out that way. I don't ask anymore. I'm just the typist.

If any of you read chapter 11 prior to 01-24-2006, you might want to go back and reread. I forgot that Superman didn't take Bizzaro to the other planet until well after their initial meeting…oops.

Ok so credit again where credit is due: The animated episodes featured here are: **_Solar Power_** written by Robert Goodman and directed by Kazuhide Tomonaga; Father's**_ Day_** written by Mark Evanier and Steve Gerber and directed by Dan Riba and references were made to **_Brave New Metropolis _**written by Stan Berkowitz and directed by Curt Geda. So I use episodes as I get the animated series out on DVD. Since the third doesn't have a projected date and I am not really going to be using much material from the third and fourth seasons anyway… I get to update faster… sort of… I had wanted to put out like three chapters from this over break… ummm didn't happen…


	13. Survival

**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine. sigh

**_A/N:_** Ok, I'm adding an author's note at the beginning for this chapter due to the fact that most of you will kill me for not giving you this info. The stuff between chapter 12 and this one is located in the story The Teenage Mage by Tempest2004, in chapters 8 and 9. We did a cross-over and she got to write the fun stuff (can you hear the jealousy in my voice?) So if you want to know what in the he! Khyrran and Kamara are talking about in this first part… go read her work (and not just chapter 8 & 9… it's an amazing story. If not you will be lost in future chapters, cuz I'm darn well gonna a return the favor.)

On with the show….

13. Survival

**Mankato, Somewhere over the North Pole of the Moon**

**Late September, 1996**

"You do realize that not a single thing that you saw, heard or did there can ever be mentioned here?" Kamara said.

Khyrran stood before her and the entire assembly of Overseers, including Gagon. She hadn't been back in this dimension for a full ten minutes and she was already in trouble. "I'm not completely stupid, Kamara."

"In full assembly, you will watch your tongue, _your Highness_." The way Kamara said the title made it very much an insult.

"As you wish, _milady_," Khyrran knew she was in trouble, deep trouble. Kamara only used formal titles when she was royally pissed off. "May I address the assembly?" Kamara gave a slight nod of her head. "I am aware of the duties asked to me as the Guardian of Time."

"Good. Then this shouldn't be an issue."

"No, _milady_, it won't be." Kamara waved her hand and the assembly dispersed. Khyrran sighed as she turned to go.

"You were not dismissed." Kamara, Idan, and Gagon watched as Khyrran's shoulders dropped. The young Guardian took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and turned to face them.

"Yes?" The tone surrounding that single word held so much emotion from hatred, to anger, to anguish, to pure exhaustion.

'_Idan, do you have to send her now? Can this not wait?'_, Kamara thought.

'_If the time vortex goes haywire…'_, Gagon warned, having been included in the conversation.

'_I would have to agree with Gagon. Especially since the arrival of the vortex coincides with a dimensional crossing'_, Idan replied.

Kamara gave slight nod of her head, indicating that she understood. Khyrran still stood in her military like position. "Relax, Khyrran. It's only us."

She relaxed, barely. "You know, Mara, your emotional shifts are getting to be a pain in the ass. By the way, Kent got the same lecture right?"

Gagon laughed. "I like her. She's got spunk. Like Athelean. That girl was a handful."

"So's this one," Anthanasuis commented as he reentered the Great Hall.

Kamara whirled to face her predecessor. "You need to leave. Now."

"You wouldn't be keeping secrets from us, would you, Kamara?"

"I am conducting a meeting with my Guardian, Anthanasuis. Please leave." Anthanasuis glared at her and disappeared through the gate leading to Mann'ahoia.

Kamara shook her head. Turning back to Khyrran, she said, "Kent has no memory of the incident. This is just a scouting mission. Just after your return, a time vortex opened up in Typge. Idan cannot find the origin and we aren't sure what, if anything came out. Since you are the Guardian of Time…"

"… I get to go find out," the teenager replied. "Can I jump for joy now?"

"It won't take long Khyrran," Gagon said before Kamara could lose her temper. "Look, we know you're exhausted."

"I'm not exhausted, Gagon. I am physically, emotionally and psychologically drained. I know that you know what went on there. Do you have any clue how painful it was to have to take out someone who looked exactly like my brother?"

"It was supposed to be hard, Khyrran. You were chosen over all the others because you are still naïve to the world of corruption and hatred. You…"

"Wait, back that up. I am not naïve to the world of corruption and hatred. If I were I wouldn't know what it was like to have someone want you dead because your mother was a whore," she said in a deadly whisper. Khyrran closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Look, I'm going to go fix the stupid time flux then going home and taking a week off. And I really don't want to hear about my duties," she claimed, looking right at Kamara. "The Queens know what they're doing. If they didn't, you wouldn't have let them become my council."

The three Overseers watched the girl walk over to the gate to Mann'ahoia and step through. "Yep, just like Athelean," Gagon repeated.

**Typge, Mann'ahoia…**

Khyrran stood looking at the time vortex in front of her. Deep purple in color, it swirled like the boom tube thing that Darkseid had used to travel between the planets. She called Orela's time staff to her hands. Reaching into the pouch that came with the staff, she pulled out a small vial of light blue powder. Sprinkling the powder on the small hour glass that sat on top of the staff, Khyrran began to chant a spell that would seal the vortex.

"Moment in time, moment in space, seal this hole at this very place." She continued the chant and put the vial back. She flipped the staff in the air, caught the end, and swung it like a baseball bat. The hourglass hit the vortex and the anomaly sucked itself closed. Sighing in relief that the ancient magic had worked, Khyrran sent the staff back to Orela. She began to search for whatever came out of the vortex. Having been taught how to track by Devlin, she found footprints that weren't consistent with the tracks from the nearby village. She was knelt on the ground, examining the pattern in the mud when she heard a _swoosh_ behind her. The branch connected with her left temple instead of the back of her head. Khyrran heard the maniacal laughter as darkness claimed her.

**The next day… **

**Metropolis… **

"Are you sure you don't want to take some time off?" Clark said to Lois, as she parked her little white convertible at Metropolis International Airport. "This is like the fifth time in the last month, that you've nearly been killed."

"It happens. I can't let that low life Julian Frey, take my stories. Perry gave him too many as is. Besides the Air Force One piece was the best I'd written in a while."

Clark sighed as he got out of the car. "Let it never be said that you take death lying down."

"Smallville, I don't take anything lying down."

They got out of the car and joined the throng of media people waiting for the infamous billionaire to exit the plane. Deciding a change of topic would be best, "I hear Wayne's deal with Lex Corp. could run into the billions. He's a high roller."

"I hear he's nothing but Gotham trash; rich, spoiled and…absolutely gorgeous."

The dark haired, blue-eyed billionaire stepped off the plane to calls of "Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne. What brings you to Metropolis? How long will you stay?"

Lois spun to look at Clark. "Quick, is my hair straight?"

Clark never got the chance to answer as Bruce Wayne walked up behind her. "Excuse me, aren't you the famous Lois Lane?"

She gasped, turned, ran into his chest and dropped everything in her hands. "Me? Famous? Well hardly. I mean, uh, this is Clark Kent," she stuttered.

"Mr. Wayne," Clark said sticking out his hand. The playboy ignored him and knelt to help Lois collect her belongings.

"I read all about your adventures on Air Force One. You're quite the news maker."

"No more than you. Which brings up the question why you're in town?"

"Mr. Wayne, your car," a voice announced. They looked to see Mercy Graves, Luthor's go-get-it girl standing with the customary limo.

He looked back at Lois. "Maybe we can discuss it over dinner, if you're available?"

"Totally. I… I… I mean I think so, let me check my calendar…uh, yes."

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight," he said, sauntering off towards the limo.

Clark rolled his eyes as Lois sighed.

**Later that day…**

**Typge, Mann'ahoia…**

Khyrran woke up with a throbbing headache. She reached up to rub her head… or tried to. Her hands were strapped down to a table. And now that she had noticed the table, the cold emanating from the hard slab, began seeping into her bones. She struggled against the bonds and was rewarded with nothing for her efforts, except the echo of the deranged laughter resounding in her ears. Which turned out not to be an echo. Khyrran watched as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, I must say that for the Guardian of Mann'ahoia, you were entirely too easy to catch," he said, the light fully exposing him. He was wearing what looked like chain mail and an overcoat of deep red. A snake graced the front of the overcoat.

"Who are you?" Khyrran asked.

"Did your predecessors not tell you of me? I am Zaddock, the…"

"…idiot who thought he could take over Mann'ahoia. I know who you are. And I also know that Helanna gave her life to capture you."

"So you have heard of me," he preened.

"No, not at all. I just know all that stuff because I can read minds," she said, sarcastically. His eyes narrowed as she continued. "So, what's with the table, because if you wanted my attention a simple 'Hey you' would have worked."

Zaddock grinned, a hideous display of certain evil. "I want Mann'ahoia."

"No." Zaddock looked taken aback at the harsh emotion accompanying the word. He opened his mouth and Khyrran beat him to it. "No."

"Tisk, tisk, your highness. You didn't even wait to see what I was going to ask. I don't want to take Mann'ahoia away from you." Khyrran raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I do want Mann'ahoia. But I have had 1000 years to think about how to do this. Brute force didn't work last time, so I do believe that I am going to do it legally. You, my dear, are going to marry me."

Khyrran laughed; full bodied, outright laughed. "Yeah right. I am sixteen, bud. That is beyond illegal."

"Since when?" Zaddock questioned. "Most empresses your age had been married for years with at least one child born and another on the way."

"I'm unconventional."

"Then marrying me would keep with that line of thinking."

"Marrying you would be like selling my soul to the dark side and becoming Darth Vader."

"What?"

"Never mind, the analogy is lost on your decrepit mind. Reason number two why I won't marry you."

"You little…"

"That's not going to persuade me to marry you."

"Maybe this will," Zaddock sneered as he pulled out the Sword of Atrox. He slid the blade beneath her chin, the tip pressed against her throat. "What say you now, Empress? And may I remind you that a denial will get you killed."

Khyrran grinned. "Appello curator defluo Mankato." (**_A/N:_** Latin for: Come forth my Guardians and be safe at Mankato.)

Zaddock jumped back as the girl began to glow, first black, then white, followed by purple and finally orange. As soon as he saw the orange glow, he knew what had happened. _'The little fool just released the Guardians,'_ he thought.

"Yep, sucks to be you right about now," Khyrran said, as she lay back on the table.

"You'll never escape me now."

"So?" He simply stared at her. "Was that not part of your plans?"

"I cannot gain the power to access Mann'ahoia, now. My plans are ruined!" he screamed at her.

"I am so sorry." She snorted, "No wait, I'm not."

Zaddock snapped. With a roar, he ripped Khyrran from the table, causing her to cry out in pain. Her wrists were still in the manacles chained to the table. The leather vest she wore was sleeveless and he could see the bruises already beginning to form at her shoulder joints. "Oh yes, little girl. You will pay for denying me my crown!" His maniacal laughter floated through the chamber, echoing off the stone walls and for the first time since accepting her birth right, Khyrran truly knew fear.

**Same Night…**

**Metropolis…**

Clark was flying on his nightly patrol, looking for the Joker. Ceaser Carlinie wasn't high on his decent people list but that didn't mean he wanted the mobster to end up a victim of Joker's laughing gas. He was flying over the red light district when people came running and screaming from one of the clubs. Sighing, he flew through the broken sky light and got the shock of his life. Standing near the front doors was Batman.

_'Guess he's not an urban legend after all,' _Clark thought. He reached over and grabbed the man's hand before he chocked the gangster in his grip to death. "That's enough. I think you got your answer."

Batman's response was to grab Clark's wrist and flip him over his shoulder, into a table half way across the club. Clark stood up and rammed his shoulder into Batman's midsection. He flew into the door. The mobster took off.

"I heard you were crazy, I didn't think you were stupid," Clark said, standing over him. He used his x-ray vision to see who exactly he was dealing with. "Bruce Wayne?"

"You peeked," Batman said, getting to his feet.

"I won't have vigilantism in my town."

"You'll be rid of me as soon as I find the Joker."

"That might not be soon enough."

Batman flung back his cape and held a small piece of Kryptonite to Clark's face. He put up his hand to block the instantaneous effects of the glowing neon green rock.

"It doesn't take much does it?" Batman asked, advancing on the Man of Steel as he backed away from the Kryptonite. "The Joker has twenty pounds more where this came from. Thought you might like to know," he replied, flinging the little evidence bag into the nearest glass of wine. When Clark looked back the Dark Knight was gone.

**Later…**

**Back on Mann'ahoia…**

Khyrran sighed as she fought the restraints. Zaddock had finally given up on beating her. Knowing that he was out for revenge and vengeance for his wounded pride, she had refused to cry out. Her continued silence finally pissed him off enough that after a few hours he began promising that it would end if she would consent to give him the crown. She had simply looked at him, arched an eyebrow and yawned. All that did was royally piss him off and send his temper through the roof. The entire right side of her body was a giant bruise from where he had flung her into the wall. Crashing into that wall wouldn't have been so bad if the ancient oak slab hadn't added its weight to the force, since he had picked up the table in the first place.

When even that had failed to elicit a response from her, he had stormed out of the room, leaving her pinned between the wall and the table. It had taken forever for her to wriggle her way out. Still chained to the table, Khyrran fought to either release herself or pull the table around. Her left hand was caught behind her back and was ripping the destroyed muscles of her rotator cuff. She knew that it was going to be a long time before she was capable of wielding a sword again…if she lived to see that.

_"You'll get out of this,'_ Kamara's voice rang in her head.

'_DON'T COME DOWN HERE!'_

_'We need to get you out of there. You are hurt.'_

_'It's Zaddock, Mara. If you come down here he will possess you and be given full access to Mankato. From there… Mann'ahoia. He cannot gain control over Mann'ahoia,'_ her thought "voice" was becoming hysterical and Kamara began to fear for her sanity.

_'Khyrran, calm down please. If you don't I WILL be coming down there,'_ Kamara said sternly. The tone worked and Khyrran settled down. _'We will abide by your wishes, but be warned if it looks like he is going to kill you, one of us will be coming to get you.'_

_'Mara, you can't, none of you can. I deliberately released the Guardians.'_

_'I know, but…'_

_'HE HAS THE SWORD OF ATROX!'_

When Kamara didn't respond, Khyrran knew that this was going to be her final fight. The tears welled up and she let them fall. She had to heal enough, physically and emotionally, to be able to cast the spell that would again trap Zaddock in his prison. That meant coping with the dimensional mission upheaval without the benefit of a debriefing or a friend. She sniffled. It was going to be a long night.

**Mankato…**

Kamara cut the connection to Khyrran and sank to the floor. The Sword of Atrox? Khyrran had specifically told her that. But it was supposed to have been destroyed when Helanna had sacrificed herself to capture Zaddock. Wasn't it?

She jumped to her feet. Idan was supposed to have known that. She left her room, mind not on where she was going, but maintaining a non-detectable connection with Khyrran. She brushed past Mahala and Anthanasuis in the hall, not responding to their hails of concern. Without bothering to knock, she flung open the door to Idan's room and barged in. The purple clad, dark haired man looked at her. She shut the door.

"Khyrran's been captured by Zaddock and he has the Sword of Atrox. Explain. NOW." Her voice was calm and even. But from centuries of working together, Idan could hear the threads of worry, concern, panic and fear in his mother's voice.

"I don't know. But we can't help her and neither can the other Guardians. Death awaits whoever enters that building. We cannot help her. This is something she will have to do on her own."

**Later…**

**Metropolis…**

Clark landed on the balcony outside his apartment and sighed. This was not what he had expected when he went out. He changed out of "Superman" as the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi." Lois. "I just wanted to let you know, I'll be in late tomorrow. I'm having breakfast with Bruce."

Not exactly what he wanted to hear, especially after finding out _Bruce's_ nighttime activities. "Isn't that special?"

"Do I detect a note of disapproval?"

"You were the one who compared him to garbage."

"Well I was wrong." A blinking caught his attention as Lois continued. "He's very thoughtful and much deeper than the gossipmongers would lead you to believe. You'd be surprised."

"Would I now?" Clark asked. The little blinking thing was in the shape of a bat. He picked it up and walked over toward the balcony.

"Well, I'll let you go so you can count sheep or whatever you Kansas boys dream about. Bye." She hung up the phone.

Clark looked out across his city and there about a mile away, sat Lois's breakfast date with a pair of binoculars and smirk on his face. He saluted Clark and disappeared into the night.

"Touché," Clark said as he crushed the little bat.

**The next day…**

**Mann'ahoia…**

Khyrran was exhausted. She had shed her tears and worked her way through the emotional upheaval of the past few weeks. The meeting with Darkseid, the Overseers absence, the bastard thing and her so-called-mother's refusal to reveal her father's name were all memories she had to deal with before coming to an emotionally clean slate. She was meditating to keep her peace when the crack of a whip startled her. Khyrran's eyes snapped open to a sight that only came from something out of the horror section of the video store. Zaddock stood before her whip in hand and feral grin on his face.

"Tell me something your highness, do you dance?" He flicked the whip at her, forcing her to her feet. The table and her restraints limited her range of movement. Zaddock's grin became wider. He snapped the whip again, grazing the exposed flesh of her right arm. She cried out in surprise; the amount of pain was unexpected for such a small welt. "Well, the little empress can feel. Shall we continue or will you yield the throne of Mann'ahoia?"

"My answer remains the same."

"I was so hoping you would say that." He approached her slowly, like a predator stalking cornered prey. With the table at her back and nowhere else to go, she was indeed cornered. The whip again cut across her body, but just before it connected, she turned. The leather slid effortlessly off her vest, without leaving a mark.   
Zaddock growled in anger. "Oh come now. We can't have that." He reached into his overcoat and pulled out a key. He unshackled her left arm and undid the vest, his knuckles grazing her sports bra.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" The fire illuminating her green eyes was evident.

"Take it off."

"Like hell I will."

The cool slide of the blade against her throat was all it took for her to comply. Khyrran knew from reading Helanna and Phaedra's journals that no other Guardian could capture this nut. Even if they joined forces the others wouldn't be able to amass the power that Khyrran had naturally as a mage. Something about the female psyche made mages more powerful than their male counterparts.

The vest dangled from her right wrist. Zaddock got an amused glint in his eye. "Turn around." Khyrran complied with the order, promising retribution with the glare she cast at him. "Cross your left arm over your right." He rebound her wrist so that she faced the table. The crack of the whip came again and without the ability to see the arc, she had no way to block the incoming pain.

Still she refused to cry out. The one he got for the sneak attack was the only sound of pain she would utter.

**Two days later….**

**Metropolis…**

"The senator declined comment," Lois said, finishing her article.

"And not a moment too soon," Bruce said, sweeping in to kiss her cheek.

"Bruce! When did you…"

"About three paragraphs ago. I didn't want to distract you. Ready to do the town?"

"Give me a minute to see the Chief, then I'm all yours." Lois walked over to Clark. "Clark, keep an eye on Bruce will you? I'll be right back."

"Actually Lois…"

"Don't be intimidated. Regal him with madcap tales of the nightlife in Smallville," she said, walking away.

"She never stops does she?" Bruce asked, as he ventured over to Clark's desk.

"Not that I've noticed. Any luck finding the comedian?"

The deepened voice of the Bat came out in the harsh glare of daylight. "Three nights and not so much as a green hear."

"Well, you have been dividing your time between work and Lois."

"Is that a problem?"

"Let's just say I'm concerned. You reputation is… dubious, in and out of costume."

"Don't worry; I'm taking Lois quite seriously. Besides it seems to me you had your chance."

Lois ran up before Clark could respond to that. "So Mr. Wayne, ready to sweep me off my feet?"

"Be seeing you."

Clark's eyes narrowed as he watched them walk away.

**Later that day…**

**Mankato…**

"Where is she, Kamara?" Devlin's voice was hard. He was one very pissed off Guardian whose youngest sibling had been missing for almost two weeks. Gail and Howard were no longer buying the whole "She's in Smallville" line anymore. And he was fed up with the non answers that he kept getting.

"She's on a mission, Devlin. She'll…" Kamara began.

"Bullshit."

Kamara stepped back from the Earth Guardian as the glow of his power began to surround his body. It was rare for a Guardian to power up in the presence of the Overseers, even rarer to do it on Mankato.

"Stop it." The words and the blow on the shoulder came from Jason. "She would kick your ass if she knew you were acting like this." Devlin powered down but kept the attitude.

"I'm sorry. I can't give you any information, nor can I tell you the nature of her mission," Kamara said, her tone conveying her regret at not being able to fulfill their request.

"That isn't good enough."

"Unfortunately, I can't give you anything else."

"Fine. But I _will_ find her and _when_ I do, some one _will_ be giving me answers." Devlin turned and stalked out of Mankato. The others followed suite. Idan came to stand behind her. "I hated having to do that."

"You had no choice."

"I agree with Idan, Kamara," Nixi said, coming into the Great Hall. "The loss of all the Guardians would destroy everything that Khyrran has accomplished in her short time as Empress."

"Either way, this is a no win situation," Kamara replied walking out of the room.

**That night…**

**Mann'ahoia…**

Zaddock stormed out of the cell that held the Empress. Her refusal to heed his warnings that her pain would continue went unchecked. She remained silent, though her eyes promised retaliation so great that even he could not imagine what she could do to him. The millennium that he spent trapped in the time vortex was enough torment for any being.

"I thought I told you to break her," a voice said from the shadows.

"She is tougher than most I faced, before that stupid wench trapped me," Zaddock replied.

"Then try something else. The child must die," the voice replied.

"It will be done."

**Same time…**

**Metropolis…**

Superman landed outside Luthor's complex, the Batwing landing seconds later. "See anything?"

"Luthor's been lining his buildings with lead. Blocks my x-ray vision."

"Well, there's always the direct approach."

Clark hauled back and let his fist fly. The wall hit the floor with a resounding _thud_. He swept his arm in an 'after you' gesture. Batman walked by with, "You're learning."

They entered a storage hall of large robots. Suddenly the lights in the cases came on. The robots broke out of the glass and began attacking the pair. The fight had barely begun when the entire building shook.

They took the four robots out, not as easily as they had thought but they were in pieces all the same. A larger one joined in, but with Mercy attached to it they were forced to work as a team to get her off alive.

"Where's Luthor?"

"Joker took him in the Lex-wing. He said he'd make him lose everything he'd ever built."

"Luthor's built half of Metropolis." Clark's tone belied the urgency of his words.

The Granddaddy of all robots came busting through the ceiling. Clark sent Batman after the Joker and took on the monstrosity himself. The only problem was the kryptonite duck taped to the body. He took a nice beating, though nothing worse than fighting with Khyrran. The 'bot made a mistake when it grabbed the door to finish the job. The lead lining blocked the effects of the kryptonite and Clark made short work of the thing.

He flew off to help Batman. He arrived just in time to push the 'wing out of a nose-dive. Inside he could hear the Joker's marble grenades going off.

"It's gonna blow," Batman said. "I'll get Quinn, you take Luthor."

Not pausing he ripped the chair out of the floor and dove through the hole he had made, Batman right behind him.

"Puddin'," he heard Harley cry.

"At this point, he probably is," came Batman's dry response. Clark chuckled as the wing hit the water and exploded. He reached down and grabbed the parachute, flying towards land.

**The next day…**

Clark waited until Lois has said her good-byes privately. Only after Bruce had walked towards the plane did he reveal himself.

"Come to make sure I'm leaving?"

"Actually, I thought we worked pretty well together. Not that I want to make it a regular event."

"She's all yours now. If you can handle that. But you better be good to her, cuz I know where you live," he said pointing a finger at Clark. He watched the plane take off into the sunset, half expecting Khyrran's voice to come from thin air and spout some witty comment. As he turned to leave, he realized that he hadn't heard from Khyrran since a few days after the Kalibak incident. Clark decided that he was going to pay Devlin a visit that night and their parents could just overlook his visit.

**Five days later…**

**Mann'ahoia…**

Three days. Khyrran hadn't seen Zaddock in three days. At least that was what her body was telling her. She shifted against the stone wall. After the whip incident, Zaddock had forgotten to take the keys to her manacles. It took her forever to get the damn things since her arms were crossed over her chest and pinned between her and the table. She finally managed to flip them from the floor where he dropped them to her hands. Khyrran knew that she should be trying to escape but without Inahlia's help, her wounds were slow in healing. As in not at all. The monster would peek in on her every so often; breaking any calming effects she had managed to give herself.

The door to the room opened and Khyrran inwardly flinched as Zaddock walked in. It took almost a full minute for the fact that he wasn't wearing the chain mail to register. And then she caught the look in his eyes. She got to her feet, quickly despite the pain and assumed a fighting stance. She might be down, but as long as she was breathing, she wasn't out of this yet.

Zaddock grinned maliciously, as she stood ready to fight. He moved in. And the battle was over before it began.

**Hours later…**

_'That wasn't so hard,'_ he thought, locking the door behind him. _'A few more rounds of that and she will be broken enough for my "friend" to finish the job. Too bad I got the good end of the deal.'_ Zaddock yawned and headed for bed. The last thought before he fell asleep was how unfortunate it was for her that he was the one to draw her purity blood.

****

**__****_A/N:_** 4,979 words. Makes this my longest chapter ever and the hardest to write. Whoot! Anyway: Superman episodes this chapter -- World's Finest Parts 1 (written by Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, Rich Fogel), 2 (written by Steve Gerber), & 3 (written by Stan Berkowitz), and all three directed by Toshihiko Masuda. I played with the dialogue a little bit in part one where Lois and Clark are arriving at the airport before the real writers' script. Yeah I copy/paste. I'm just playin with what y'all already know about the show. Official countdown to the Justice League appearing in my story: 9 chapters… but some of them will be making an appearance before then so keep a look out. Any questions, comments, concerns, etc from this chapter… please feel free to leave a review (flames too, just be prepared to meet my muse with flaming sword in hand) and I'll respond or email me at oneredneckgoddess () hotmail (dot) com.


	14. Unsavable

**_Disclaimer:_** If I owned Superman, Flash or Batman… there wouldn't be a freakin' Bat embargo on the show and it would be playing all week on Cartoon Network. But since I obviously don't…. This little ditty has been created solely for the purpose of getting me through the most boring year of college… and to make my muse happy.

Enjoy!

14. Unsavable

**Mankato…**

"Idan, please tell me he didn't just do that." Kamara, Idan and Nixi were standing in the Great Hall. Since telepathic contact with the mage was out of the question, the three Overseers were keeping an eye on her using the Eye of Second Sight. Idan had had a vision and panicked, and he woke the other two. The vision hadn't been a vision, but a representation of events occurring in real time.

"I'm afraid he did."

"It's Helanna all over again. This… this cannot continue. We have to find a way to get her out of there. Now. 1500 years of planning and preparation cannot be lost to some…some… psychopathic crown desiring wanna be!"

"There isn't a way to do that without giving Zaddock the means to access Mankato. If Khyrran survives this and we give him those means, she will take us all out. I have to agree with Gagon about her personality, though. Athelean was also extensively protective of her people," Idan replied.

Nixi chimed in, "She will fight through this, Kamara. Khyrran's spirit is not broken as easily as that."

"I know, Nixi. But I fear for her all the same."

**Eight days after Batman left Metropolis…**

Clark flew through the air, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He had called Devlin…again… before going out on patrol. Khyrran had been "on her mission" for nearly two weeks. The first few days she had been gone were explainable. The Overseers had been MIA for nearly a month and Khyrran was planning on "backpacking" through Mann'ahoia to make sure that things were still running the way they should have been. Anthanasuis had contacted Devlin when they had gotten close, because Idan couldn't "feel" Khyrran. She had apparently "turned off" her guardian signal to keep her little trip under wraps. That was all fine and dandy but now Howard and Gail were getting suspicious. It had been easy to pass of her excursions when she was still in school. Field trips and all that. Now, now they were in trouble.

Sudden screams filled the air. There, walking down the middle of the street, was a black squid like thing that looked as if it belonged more in the ocean than out. Clark watched as it sent a green stream from its finger tips and wrapped around the nearest cop car. It burst into flames seconds later. The other one became airborne as the thing simply flung it away. Clark caught it and the cops exited the squad car before the tires hit pavement.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked, confronting it.

"Stay out of this mortal," was the response. It blasted Clark right into a car, which slid into a building. Clark, of course, returned the gesture.

'_Ok that's it,'_ Clark thought as he got hurled into a building. _'Demons and monsters just became Guardian territory.'_ The claws of the thing ripped through his costume and the flesh underneath. _'Yep, this is definitely something in Devlin and Khyrran's league.'_

It flew above him and sent a green ray towards where he had been standing. The ray continued to follow, blowing up anything in the way. Clark grabbed one of the burning vehicles and hurled it at the demon. It made contact and landed on the roof of the Daily Planet building.

'_Of course, it did. Murphy's Law would dictate that.'_ The mess landed in the lobby. The car went flying again, sending anyone nearby running. Clark dove in after it, determined to keep any of his co-workers from getting hurt. It sent another ray at him, pushing him back out of the building.

It began to speak, "I, Karkull, claim the protection of the Lords of Chaos for myself and my own. Sume, kala, ti, hara."

A swirling green mist began to cover the building. When Clark tried to break in, Karkull began to laugh. His attempts were futile.

**Mann'ahoia…**

Khyrran again sat huddled against the stone wall. She was still in shock over what had happened. There had been no warning that the attack was going to be… that. She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around it. The worst part was the more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Not at Zaddock, well not totally at the bastard, but at herself.

_'Some Guardian you turned out to be. Nine years of training just…poof... gone. It's like you never learned to defend yourself.'_

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Her own voice rebounded off the walls and was enough of a wake up call to snap her out of her shock.

"I wouldn't be getting to you, would I?" Zaddock asked from the doorway.

"Go to hell."

"To quote your generation 'Been there, done that'." He entered the room halting in the middle as if there were an invisible wall stopping him. "You know this will all stop when you give me what I want."

"Fuck you."

"I do believe I already did." The widening of her eyes told him that she was surprised by his comment. "Just think, this will all be over and you can go home."

"Whatever." He raised an eyebrow in perfect mimicry of her. "The past is done."

"So you're giving up just like that?" he asked, incredulously, then laughed. "This should be easy. My friend will be quite upset, but he'll survive."

He moved towards her watching the fire return to her eyes. That look had been missing since the first time. She had seemed terror-stricken and didn't seem to realize what had happened each time since until afterwards. His anticipation level was rising, watching her prepare for a fight. Then as suddenly as it appeared, the look died.

"Do what you will to me, but I won't give you what you want." Her words, meaningless syllables in any other circumstance, managed to steal the power he had over her. With the indifferent tone, she had shifted the tide back in her favor.

"You will give me Mann'ahoia," he said, taking off the waist length overcoat and dropping it.

"No, I won't."

The insolent host was overriding the scared little girl, but he would change that. The knee-length chain mail joined the growing trial of clothing. Khyrran prepared herself for round two, but this time she was going in with a plan.

**Salem…**

Clark landed outside Fate's tower, falling to his knees as he touched ground. Pushing to his feet, he began to walk around the door less tower. "Fate, Fate!"

Behind him the sound of someone exiting the tower caught his attention. "Superman."

"Inza, I have to see your husband."

The dark haired, blue eyed beauty glanced at his chest. "You've been hurt. Come," she said, grasping his hand and leading him into the tower.

"Have you heard from Khyrran?"

"No and neither has Fate." She pushed him into Fate's chair and knelt before him. Clark could feel the subtle power coursing through him. It was almost the same as getting healed by Khyrran, except Inza's aura was gold instead of white.

"I don't suppose you can sew too?" he asked in jest.

She turned glimmered gold again and the ragged edges of the material repaired themselves. "Entry level spells. Wouldn't be much good against whatever gave you that."

"It was something called Karkull."

"That's why you wanted to see Fate?"

_'I would have called on Khyrran, but seeing as she's MIA,'_ he thought. "Is he here?" Clark asked reaching out to her.

"Right behind you."

"Same old Dr. Fate," Clark said, turning. He remembered the time when he had interrupted a training session between him and Khyrran. Fate had invisified himself and snuck up on Clark. The Man of Steel had jumped about ten feet in the air. Khyrran had laughed herself to tears and had tormented him for a few days with the knowledge. "You heard?"

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Not this time my friend. I've quit."

"What do you mean? We need you. This thing has magic only you…"

"I know all about Karkull. I fought him a century ago. Thought I'd won. But if there's anything I've learned from a lifetime of combat, it's that victory is an illusion. No matter how thoroughly you exterminate the evil, it creeps back like a cockroach."

"Well it's time to step on him again."

"Not for me. I've removed myself from the battlefield."

Clark followed Fate into a casting room. Khyrran and Devlin had one in the house, but because of Gail and Howard it was continuously moved. He glanced back at Inza, who bowed her head and walked away.

'_What about Khyrran? You trained her.'_

'_Duties as the Guardian of Air. I never fought in the battles I attended. I was simply there to make sure she survived.'_

'_She's going to be very angry when she gets back.'_

'_I know.'_ Leaving their mental argument, Fate said, "This is my domain now. The metaphysical realm. I've moved beyond good and evil."

"But there are people trapped," Clark cried, grasping the front of Fate's shirt.

"I'm sorry; I truly am."  
Clark dropped him and walked away.   
"Superman, you and I are alike you know. We are masters of our destiny. Don't waste your life in endless battle as I did. Not when the universe beckons."

"You're wrong, Fate. We're nothing alike." _'I don't let innocent people die because of some stupid notion that the universe is the answer. And neither does Khyrran.'_ He turned and walked out of the room. The wall opened in front of him and he left the tower.

"Superman," Inza cried, following after him. "My own powers would be useless against Karkull. But this talisman might help you." She placed her hands around his, conveying her hope to him.

"Thank you." With that he flew off.

Inza walked back into the tower heading for the kitchen. She paused when she passed her husband.

"You've just sent him to his grave," he said.

"What do you care?"

**Mankato…**

"Mahala!" The name rebounded off the walls of the Great Hall. The brunette came hustling into view, skidding to a stop in front of Kamara.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Nabu has refused to aid Superman in the recapture of Karkull. I want you to go down there and get him in gear."

"Why? Have Khyrran do it. She needs more training in recapture, anyway."

"Khyrran is unavailable."

"This is getting ridiculous, Kamara!" The head of the Overseers didn't blink. "Fine, I'll go get them to help Superman, but when I get back I want an answer. And it had better be good." She disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"It's definitely not good, but certainly one for the record books," Kamara sighed as she left to collect the others.

**Mann'ahoia…**

Zaddock burst through the holding cell door. He stalked over to the table and picked up a chalice. The ruby colored liquid swirled around as he brought the vessel to his lips. Her laughter reached him as he was about to take a sip. Zaddock howled his displeasure and hurled the chalice at the stone wall. She was lost to him. The power he had over her was gone.

This did not bode well for him. His master had been explicit in detail about how her demeanor should be when he arrived to finish the job. Gone was the scared little girl, gone was the insolent host, and in their place was the true spirit of the Guardians. Determined, head strong, intelligent and wise, this was the woman who had trapped him in a box for an entire millennia.

If he was going to complete his mission and be free from entrapment, he was going to have to find another way to break her. Zaddock sat in his chair, trying desperately to keep the reminders of her laughter out of his mind.

Khyrran stood at the door, waiting to hear something else. Zaddock's bellow had made her smile for the first time in days. The tables had indeed turned in her favor. All she had to do was keep it that way.

_'Note to self,'_ she thought, scouting the room for some way to escape. _'Laughing at a man during foreplay is a very bad idea.'_ She giggled again at the memory of his face when she had looked at him in his birthday suit and nearly died laughing. He had tried to take her again, but the rage at her incessant laughter made him unable to perform, which had, in turn, made her laugh harder. Now she just had to sit back and wait for him to make a mistake. Because if she had learned anything from George and being related to Devlin, Clark, Ollie, Wally, and Jet it was angry men make mistakes. Too bad Zaddock had never learned the other half of that rule, angry women…get even.

**Metropolis…**

The talisman worked, but apparently only for him. Clark shrugged, as the SCU detectives pounded away at the swirling shell. He was okay going in alone, that was a few more lives he didn't have to constantly think about.

"I don't remember inviting you," Karkull said. "Kill him."

The little bestial things began to attack. The talisman flew out of his grip. He threw a couple of them into the rock wall.

"Careful, it could be someone you know."

'_Sorry guys,'_ Clark thought. The knowledge that he was injuring his co-workers was disheartening, but he had no other choice. He flew at Karkull. The demon wriggled his glowing claws and vines grew from the floor to wrap themselves around his wrists and ankles.

The demon hovered above him chuckling. "You continue to surprise me, but as I said, you don't have the tools to defeat me."

"But I do," a voice said.

Karkull whirled and there was Dr. Fate. He released four lines of magic and they broke the bonds holding Clark.

"Fate. I thought our dealings had come to an end long ago."

"No such luck, I'm afraid."

"What magic do you have that's powerful enough to defeat me in my own lair?" he asked haughtily. Kent cast a spell and a tablet appeared in his palm. "The artifact of Mortu. But I destroyed it."

"What has been made can never be unmade," Kent replied. "Lorta cume Kakull. Lorta terra…" Karkull shot a blast at the artifact, causing Fate to drop it in to the pit. He reached after it yelling, "No!"

The little beasts moved in to attack Fate. Superman tried to help, but Fate refused. "The artifact. It's the only power that can trap him. Get it!"

"But you…"

"Go!"

Clark flew down into the pit, through demon souls that made him feel as though he would never be warm again. He caught the artifact at the end of the tunnel only to face the darkest evil thing yet. He flew for the surface at break neck speeds. "Fate."

Fate was being held in the plant tentacle thing. Karkull noticed Superman's return and advanced on him. Fate shot the tentacle and fell to the ground.

"Don't let go!" Fate cried as he finally broke free of the plant. Concentrating on forcing his magic to flow through Clark, he began the chant again. "Lorta cume Kakull. Lorta terra sume Kakull." The artifact began to glow. "Ten am ah. Ten am ah."

Karkull sank to the ground desperately trying to escape the power. He groaned as the artifact sucked him up. Clark pointed the tablet at his friends and the souls that had possessed them joined Karkull in the artifact.

"Did we miss something?" Lois asked looking around. The planet building was covered in a bright white light and was restored to normal.

The cops came busting in and Clark looked at them. "It's ok." Fate gasped in pain and Clark picked him up. "Hold on."

The flight to Salem was short and fast. Inza was waiting for them. Clark carried him in and laid him on the bed Inza had prepared.

"The healing balm should do it's work," she said with a loving look at Fate. She left to give the men some privacy.

"What made you change your mind?" Clark asked.

"You."

"Something I said?"

"Something you did. You went back. You didn't stand a chance, but you went back. Till then I thought it was only the forces of evil that wouldn't give up. I was wrong."

"Your helmet," Clark said, handing it back.

"I'll be needing it."

"After knowing Khyrran and Devlin all these years, why would you think that evil was the only side fighting?"

"They are idealistic. Khyrran is young and has not seen much of the horrors this world and others have to offer. Devlin has complete faith in the Overseers and has yet to experience the disappointment in their failings. I've seen Guardians come and go. They lose their lives to the fight." He saw the look that passed over Clark's face. "Khyrran may or may not. Her future is still unwritten."

Deciding to pursue that answer later, Clark asked, "Why was I able to help capture Karkull?"

"Do you remember the accident when Khyrran was young?"

"Sure. She fell off the hay loft in the barn when Ma and Pa were at the market and put a pitchfork through her thigh when she was four," he said, softly. The memory of that afternoon still haunted him.

"And Elvind told you that…"

"Because of who and what she was, I could save her life by donating my blood."

"Exactly. Azorian DNA has the power to overwrite other forms of DNA. Because she was so young and her blood so pure, by adding your DNA to hers, she was able to heal. She also acquired some of your powers, just as you have some of hers."

He jerked back. "What?"

"Khyrran is the only Guardian who naturally has the power of flight. I have it only when I wear the helmet. Devlin, Arthur, and Etrigan do not posses it at all. And you have the ability to cast basic magic spells… if you choose to pursue that."

"After tonight, I just may have to. Am I still susceptible to magic?"

Kent gave him a look. "Of course, you are still Kryptonian. Just as she is still half human, half Azorian. You just have a little extra flavor now."

"That sounded like an Inza comment," Clark said.

"It was." He sighed and heaved himself off the bed. "I need to go to Mankato and let them know Karkull was recaptured."

"Mind if I go with you?"

"Not at all."

**Mankato…**

Kamara paced on the dais as the others absorbed what she had just told them. Gagon stood behind the table as silent support. He too felt immense guilt at the recent turn of events. Idan and Nixi were a little more guilt-free since they hadn't been as old as the rest when Zaddock had kidnapped Helanna. But they felt her pain as much as Kamara did.

"How did this happen?" Anthanasuis asked, breaking the silence.

"We're not sure. The time vortex just appeared. Of course at the time we were occupied with Khyrran's safe return from the other dimension," Gagon answered.

"I wasn't asking you, Gagon. You aren't the Overseer of Time, anymore." He looked to Idan. "Since you are, perhaps you can explain?"

Idan colored slightly. "I don't know either."

"Where were you?" Elvind joined in.

"He was passed out in his room," Mahala said. "I had to try for twenty minutes to get him up for the Assembly."

"I guess the trip from Ajuris 5 was more strenuous than I thought," Idan replied sheepishly.

"That's the answer were going to have for her… if she returns?" Anthanasuis fired back. "This never would have happened if I had been in charge."

"Well, you weren't and still aren't, so drop it. Our main concern is getting Khyrran back alive," Kamara replied.

"Perhaps you would like to explain that to the late comers," Arthur said from the shadows.

All eight turned to find the Guardians (minus Khyrran, of course) and Superman. The five of them stood shoulder to shoulder, with their arms crossed over their chests, matching angry expressions on their faces.

"How… When… Why?" Theodora sputtered. The other Overseers also hadn't been aware that the Guardians were on Mankato.

"To which question?" Kent asked. She glared at him.

"Where's Khyrran?" Clark asked.

"And don't give us some bullshit answer either," Devlin broke in. "We know she's not on a mission."

Kamara looked at Idan, who shook his head. "I have no idea how this will turn out."

"Zaddock broke out of jail and these so called protectors allowed her to get captured," Anthanasuis announced.

"WHAT?" came the chorus.

"Where is she?" Kent demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Kamara said. All five of them began to protest. She silenced them with a quick motion of her hand. "If we send any of you down there, we'll be sending you to your death.

"Then send me," Clark said.

"Zaddock has the means to destroy even you, Clark," Idan said.

"Kryptonite?"

"The Sword of Atrox," was all Kamara got to say before the other Guardians went ballistic.

Through the jumble of noise Arthur's question rang loud and clear. "Is she dead?" The others stared at him. "I ask the hard questions. So, is she?"

"No, but not for his lack of trying," Nixi answered bitterly.

Kamara shot her a look. "She'll be home soon. If her plan works… she'll be home soon."

**Mann'ahoia…**

Zaddock opened the door to the holding cell. She hadn't made a sound since he threw the chalice. He walked in and found it empty. "No!" he cried, rushing in. He heard metal clink from behind then all went dark.

Khyrran lightly kicked Zaddock in the ribs. He didn't even moan. She dropped the chain and manacle she had hit him with and dashed out the door. She found herself in a large stone room. A fireplace, a table, a couple of chairs and a bed were all she could see. What she couldn't see were windows or a door, save the one she just exited.

"Damn, damn, and double damn," she swore, as she began to run her hands over the walls. None of the bricks were false or hollow, meaning there wasn't a hidden door in the walls. She was standing at the foot of the bed checking the last section when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. Without thought, she drove her elbow back into his chest. She hit chain mail, but there was enough force behind the blow to cause him to move backwards. She reached down and grabbed the first thing she saw off the bed.

"You little bastard!" Zaddock screamed, as he rushed her.

She side stepped him and he went head first into the wall. He stood, unconsciously swiping at the blood that ran down the side of his face. When he turned she was halfway across the room. He ran past the fireplace, snatching the poker as he went. His long legs easily caught up to her. As he brought the raised poker down on her head, Khyrran pivoted and raised the Sword of Atrox to protect herself. Metal slid against metal until the Sword caught the hook at the end of the poker. Khyrran lifted with everything she had, despite her screaming torn muscles. The poker went flying out of Zaddock's hands as she delivered a well placed kick to his chin. His head snapped back and he stumbled away from her.

"I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" he roared.

"Bring it on, freak," she taunted.

Zaddock again rushed her. Imagination, apparently, was not one of his strengths; but it was one of hers. She dropped just as he reached her and swept his feet out from underneath him. Zaddock landed on his back. The air rushed from his lungs.

With nowhere else to go, Khyrran raced back into the cell. She grabbed the chain she had hit him with before. A noise behind her was the only indication that he was back on his feet. She turned and he stood in the doorway, murder in his eyes. She took a deep breath and charged. He grinned a split second before he dropped, prepared to put one of her moves against her. She jumped at the last possible second. She sailed over him, using her heel to kick him in the back of the head as she landed. He pitched forward landing on his face. Once on her feet, she spun and put the tip of the blade against the base of his neck.

"Stand up." He complied without a sound. "Show me where the door to get out if this place is and no funny stuff."

He led her out of the holding cell. On the top of the fireplace was a candelabra. He picked it up and the fire went out as a gust of fresh air swept through the room. Khyrran mentally smacked herself in the head. _'Duh, that was so obvious.'_

Zaddock suddenly turned and knocked the sword from her hand. She dove for the weapon before it had even hit the ground. He grabbed her ankle and her fingertips brushed the hilt. She was flipped on her back. His face loomed above her. The malicious grin and the wild look in his eyes was all that told her he was moving in for the kill. His hands pressed against her windpipe. She bucked, trying to dislodge him. He laughed at her vain attempts to free herself from his grip.

His eyes slid shut as he felt her pulse begin to slow and the raspy, gasping attempts for air filled the silence around them.

The sharp pain in his side was unexpected. His eyes opened to see the Sword of Atrox clatter to the floor, covered in his blood. She pushed him off her and got to her feet. The weapon became airborne again and Zaddock knew no more.

Khyrran stood over the body for a second just to make sure she hadn't missed. Sighing in relief that it was over, she turned to leave.

"Now that was uncalled for."

Khyrran whipped around looking at the body. Zaddock's spirit stood over its former home. He looked up at her, eyes glowing red. "I do believe this is round three."

"Oh hell no. I am not doing this."

"You forgot that little technicality, didn't you little girl?"

"I hate the dead."

"Only because I get to haunt you for the rest of your natural life."

"That's what you think." Khyrran called Cierra to her. Pulling out the Scythe, she spun it like a baton. An inky black portal opened and she stepped through. The ferryman to the dead, Cheron, pulled up. She stepped on to the boat. Handing him a coin she said, "Take me to Hades."

Cheron complied. Weather it was due to the fact that she still held the Sword of Atrox or that she was the Guardian of Death, it didn't matter. Khyrran spent the ride contemplating what she was going to say to Hades to get him to help. Cheron deposited her on the other side before her speech was completed. The walk from the "river front" to Hades' throne room was short. Etrigan had brought her down about a month ago as part of her training. She had made sure to memorize the path.

"Look boys, we got us a live one!" One of the demons standing along the walls felt it necessary to point out her existence.

"Well, what should we do with her?"

"I think we could have us a little fun!"

"Do it and I will make sure that you spend eternity in place more horrid than your worst nightmares," Khyrran answered. She had kept walking, not pausing to take the demons on.

The ringleader reached out and grabbed her. She grabbed his wrist and planted a solid kick to his stomach. Releasing his wrist, she landed kick number two. The demon landed against the wall. She raised the Sword in one hand, the Scythe in the other and crossed them over his face.

"Do you recognize these?" she asked. He nodded, compliant at last. "Then I suggest that you not disturb me in these halls again. Now run ahead and tell Hades the Empress of Mann'ahoia is here."

The demon took off. She followed at a more leisurely pace. Zaddock finally caught up to her. He continued to taunt her. The guards wouldn't let him into the throne room though. She sighed as she entered.

The court was in full session. The dead spirits of past Kings and Queens of Earth and Mann'ahoia were gathered along the walls. There were a few she recognized. Anne Boylne stood near Henry the Eighth and Jane Seymour, discussing some mundane aspect of their era that should have been preserved. Napoleon and King George the Second were talking war tactics with Ares. She noted a few other dignitaries and walked up the tattered carpet right up to Hades' throne. "Well, well, what do I owe the pleasure?" Hades drawled, reclining in his throne. Persephone was in her own throne to his right.

Khyrran gave Persephone a slight nod of recognition and respect. The Queen of Erebus returned the greeting, then left the room altogether. Hades watched the exchange with interest. She finally answered the question. "I have a…request to make of you."

"Do tell."

Khyrran glared as she took Persephone's chair. His eyes narrowed as all conversation in the hall died.

Ares came up to the couple. "Her highness makes herself right at home, doesn't she?"

Khyrran swung the Sword out. She flipped the handle into the air and caught the blade. "Look familiar, Mortal?"

"The Sword of Atrox," he breathed. His eyes filled with an unholy light as he reached out to touch the legendary blade.

"Touch and die." His eyes met hers. The cold glare emanating from them was colder than anything he had ever felt. "Get. Out."

Ares and the rest of the Court fled. Hades sighed next to her.

"I hope you have something more that some moldy old Sword to entertain me with."

"A proposition, actually." His attention piqued, Hades reached over to grab a bowl of fruit. "Forget it, lackwit. I read the myths and I'm not in the mood for any of your monkey business. Is there an area down here that is inescapable?"

"No."

"Is it possible to create one?"

"Yes." He leaned forward. "Have anyone in particular that you want in there?"

She made a motion with her hand and the demon she had cornered earlier raced out. He came back in with Zaddock. "Him."

Hades' smile was even nastier than Zaddock's. The two men stared each other down. Zaddock looked away as Hades stood and descended the stairs leading from the throne to the floor. Gripping the ancient's chin, he forced Zaddock to look him in the eye.

"I do believe that your request can be granted. What am I getting out of it?"

"Anybody told you what happens when I die?" He shook his head. "When I go out, I will be kicking you off your throne."

The shock of her words was like pouring ice water into his veins. And ice water is very hard to come by in those parts. "Continue," he said, hoping that there was an up side to this.

"My end of the deal: upon my death you keep the throne and all the glory that goes with it."

"And you will be my Queen."

"You have one," Khyrran pointed out. "And rumor has it you love her."

"She is only here for half a year. You will fill in for her in that time. Love and Power. I wouldn't be a god if I didn't want it all."

"Fine."

"I'll get out the contracts."

"The word of the Empress of Mann'ahoia isn't good enough down here?"

Hades had the good grace to look abashed. He smiled and motioned for her to follow him. He reached an unused portion of Tarturus and told her that if she wanted it, it was hers. She sent the Scythe back to Cierra and sent a few magic blasts to the wall. Tremors shook the area. The hollowed out portion was enough for an entire football team.

"This is mine. I am the only one allowed to let anyone out. I want it guarded at all times. If I find out that someone was let out with out my permission or that it is ever unguarded, I will kill you."

"I am immortal."

"The Sword of Atrox can take care of that nasty little problem right now if you'd like."

He backed off and demons sprung from the ground to guard the cell. Khyrran turned, grabbed Zaddock, and hurled him into the cell. "Like I said 'That's what you think'," she said slamming a magically created cell door. Zaddock began shouting obscenities at her and pounding on the door. She cast a silencing spell at the door and added a sign stating that anyone who touched the door would suffer a fate worse than death.

Hades sly grin was enough to tell her he approved. "I do believe we will work fine together."

"I don't plan on dying any time soon," Khyrran replied. "I'm going home. Keep your nose clean Hades. I'll be watching you."

The God of the Dead watched as the Empress turned and walked out of Hell with heavy, yet determined steps.

**Elysian Fields…**

"I can't believe they just tossed us out like that!" Devlin exclaimed. He, Grace, Jet, Dawn and Clark were all seated around the kitchen table at the Lilac House.

"What did you expect?" Jet asked. "You have been on edge since Khyrran followed that Darkseid guy back to where ever he was from."

"Apocalypse, I think."

Devlin was out of his chair and had grabbed Khyrran in a hug before the others realized that she was the one who answered. "My God, Jinx, where the hell have you been?"

"Eerily enough, hell."

He hugged her tighter, then moved so that the others could hug and berate the teen. He silently watched her as she talked with Grace and Dawn. Little details were starting to register in his mind. She was still in her "battle" clothes and looked as if she hadn't slept in a week. There were circles under her eyes. But it was the look in them that made Devlin's heart break. They were empty, emotionless. There was a thin black line around the outer rim of her iris, telling him that she was bonded to Cierra and only Cierra. Which could only mean one thing: she'd killed someone to get back. She turned slightly and the leather vest shifted. He and Clark both saw the bruising around her shoulders and neck. They exchanged looks. Whoever did this was going to pay.

**_A/N:_** 5,861 words. That is just… wow. Who knew, right? Superman episode: The Hand of Fate; written by Hilary J. Bader and Stan Berkowitz; directed by Dan Riba; produced by Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and Bruce Timm. Clarification for those who _still_ need it… Zaddock did rape Khyrran…after he tortured her. I didn't really go into that part, because quite frankly I was putting the girl through enough. Again thanks for reading and please R&R!


	15. Gone

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill.

15. Gone

**Elysian Fields…**

Devlin stood in the doorway of Khyrran's room, watching as she wrote in her journal. She had been home for almost three days and except for her comments in the kitchen, she hadn't said a word. Howard and Gail had laid into her like nothing he'd ever seen before. She had sat there silent and stone faced, nothing in her demeanor betraying a whisper of her thoughts. It was though she were locked inside herself. She had eaten very little and only a threat from Jet that he was going to put her in the sterile room made her start.

Wally came up behind him. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Devlin looked at his younger brother. "Yeah. My study should be free." With one last look at Khyrran, he lead Wally into the darkly furnished room. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That Khyrran had been missing."

"Who told you?"

"Grace."

"Wally, you're barely eighteen. And you are extraordinarily lacking in the common sense department. If we had told you, you would have been out there looking for her, then I would have had two younger siblings to worry about."

"So, that's it? You were worried I would get my self into some sort of trouble? Devlin, I have been doing this for a while. My Uncle Barry was the first Flash. That was the reason the orphanage wouldn't allow him to adopt me. His schedule was chaotic and unpredictable. But when I was ten, I went to the police station where he was a cop and got lost in the lab. There was a freak electrical storm that day and a lightening bolt came through the window hitting a bunch of chemicals that spilled all over me. I became the kid Flash that day. And when Uncle Barry retired a few years ago, I took his place."

"I understand all that. But you are still compulsive."

"And you aren't all knowing. Besides, maybe I could have found her long before now."

"I highly doubt that."

"You still should have told him." Devlin's head swiveled to the doorway, where Khyrran stood. "Blood is blood, Devlin. And he is right about one thing, Wally. You never would have found me; I was on another planet."

"Khy," Devlin said, softly. Part of him was delighted; she was reaching out from whatever abyss she had been facing. The other part, the Guardian part, was hesitant to expose their secret in the house.

"It's ok. Idan told me it's time he knew. And here's fine." She shut the door and for the next few hours, the two Guardians proceeded to tell their brother who they really were.

* * *

**Mankato…**

"She seems to be holding up pretty well, considering," Theodora said.

"Ingenious idea, though. Giving her orders to tell Wally," Nixi said to Idan.

"I thought so. We had to do something to get her back in the game. Though she still has a few issues to work through before she gets sent back out into the field."

Kamara walked in. "Give her a few more days, then put her back on the training schedule she was on before she took the throne. She's not a child anymore and it's time we began treating her like the Empress she really is."

"But…" Nixi protested.

"She's right," Gagon answered. "Khyrran still has to a planet to lead. Any show of weakness and the ground she gained in the last year will be lost."

Idan and Nixi sighed. Someone was going to have a fit about this and they were both betting it would be Devlin.

**Mann'ahoia…**

**A week later…**

Khyrran stood on in the main hall of Aeternus Castle on Avalon. Arthur and Mera had gotten married earlier that day and the reception was in full swing. She had told Mera months ago that she'd host the reception. Now she just wanted it to be over. She was happy that they were happy, but she could handle only so much frivolity at that point.

Devlin and Grace knew something that had happened during her absence and were walking on eggshells around her. Dawn and Jet were gently prodding, especially since they were the ones who tended her wounds. Howard and Gail had suggested a family trip in Paris. She didn't want to go to Paris. She wanted them all to leave her alone. If given the time she knew that she could overcome the insecurity she was feeling. Zaddock had ripped away her identity with his actions and she had had no other choice than to put those feelings on the back burner to escape with her life. Being home was wonderful but her family was making her feel fragile and broken all over again.

Kent came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You wanted to talk."  
She looked at him. "Come on."

He reluctantly followed her out of the hall and into a small antechamber. He began before she had the chance. "I would like to point out that I did help, before you take my head off."

"The only point in your favor, Kent," Khyrran said, sitting in one of the chairs. She indicated that he should sit and he did, reluctantly. "Clark came to you for a reason. These weren't normal circumstances, Kent. I never understood your quitting anyway."

Kent sighed. "Khyrran, until you see the horrors this world and others have to offer, you'll never truly know why I did it."

"Kent, I don't know what you think the past month has been, but I have a pretty good idea what 'horrors' walk this planet. But if this is what it took to get the Guardian of Air back, I'm not going to complain." She rose, Kent following suit.

"I expected you to be angrier than that."

Khyrran grinned. "What do you think those training sessions were?"

Kent chuckled as they left the antechamber. Mera and Arthur were getting ready to leave on their month long honeymoon and the crowd had followed them out of the castle. The throng parted for her as she made her way to the horse drawn chariot.

"Have a good time. And Arthur don't worry about Atlantis for a couple of weeks. I got it and the Guardian thing."

He gave her a genuine smile. Mera reached down and hugged her with a "Thanks." The two drove off and the party moved back inside to continue with the celebration.

* * *

**Lilac House…**

**A few days later…**

Gail walked into the family room looking for Khyrran. Grace and Devlin were there watching TV. Well, Devlin was. Grace was leaning against the arm rest with a sketch book propped on her legs, the pencil in her hand flying furiously over the page.

"Have either of you seen Khyrran?"

Devlin sighed. "She's in her room."

"This is getting ridiculous. She ran away for nearly three weeks and now she's pulling this recluse crap."

"Mom, please don't push it. She'll open up when she's ready."

"Devlin, I'm worried about her. And you as well." The pencil in Grace's hand stilled as she and Devlin looked at the older woman. "You spend too much time in this house. You're newlyweds. You should be out doing things together, growing as a couple."

"Gail, we aren't worried about the strength of our marriage. We love each other very much. Khyrran's going through a tough time right now and we'd rather be here for her," Grace commented.

"I just feel that she's ruining for you."

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't leave of my own free will?" Khyrran's question came right on the heels of Gail's statement. The three turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"I didn't realize you'd decided to actually be part of the family…"

"No, because then you would have said it to my face instead of the sneaky manipulative way you did."

"That was uncalled for young lady."

"Whatever."

Devlin jumped in, "Taken? As in kidnapped?"

"Forget I said anything," she said, spinning on her heel and sprinting up the stairs.

"That's just great, Mom. She finally decides to open up and you have to shoot her down like she's worthless."

"She's lying."  
"She's been kidnapped before or did you forget that?" Devlin tossed the remote on the table and followed Khyrran up the stairs. Gail looked at Grace. Grace picked up her extra pencils and followed her husband.

"I'd be careful, Gail. You're going to end up losing both of them if you aren't."

**The Next Morning…**

Howard looked at Gail. "You do realize that this isn't going to work, right?"

"These are our children, Howard. Paris is beautiful this time of year and Khyrran's never been."

"Gail, for once will you please quit thinking of yourself and try to put your daughter first?"

"Howard, she's never been. It'll be wonderful."

"Have you seen the look on her face every time you bring it up?"

"Fine, a weekend in New York."

"She hasn't left her room, except for meals since she came home!" he exclaimed.

"She was kidnapped, again, from right under our noses. It isn't safe for her here anymore. She needs to get out of this house, if only for a little while," Gail argued.

"Ok, but you're telling her."

Devlin walked in to hear his father's comment. "Tell her what?"

"Family weekend in New York," Gail replied, happily. "With Khyrran."

"That is never going to work."

"And you think you know that how?" she demanded.

"Because you are going to tell her and she's going tell you no. Besides, you could ask her before you plan," he commented, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the teen in the doorway.

"Morning, Khy. Want some eggs?"

"No thank you." She poured a glass of orange juice, grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the back door, towards the stables.

"Be back by noon. I'm going to get us an evening flight."

"Have fun, I'm not going."

Gail dropped the spatula. "Yes, you are."

Khyrran turned and gave Gail the 'Empress Glare'. "No. I. Am. Not."

"We can't leave you here alone. It's not safe."

"Then send me back to the Kents. Or to my father. He should come around if he knows I'm 'in danger'," she said, putting air quotes around in danger.

"I am not sending you to your father. Or to the Kents. You are our daughter and you are going with us."

"You can book the plane, but you can't force me to get on."

"Consider yourself grounded from the car."

"Fine, my feet still work." Khyrran shut the back door, seconds before the frying pan shattered the glass pane.

* * *

**Mann'ahoia…**

**Same day…**

Khyrran stood at the head of the Council table. "I apologize for my absence. Something came up. I must say, ladies, that I am impressed with your coping skills. Things appear to be running smoothly."

Ferinia spoke up. "That's all you have to say about it? You have been gone for over a month!"

"Like I said, something came up."

"Such as…?"

"Lady Ferinia, please, quit asking questions that you don't need to know the answers to."

The queen sat back in her chair with a huff. The meeting continued without interruption. But Khyrran knew Ferinia wouldn't let it go until she knew exactly where she's been and what she'd been doing.

* * *

**Mankato…**

**Yep still later…**

"Quit lollygagging." Idan looked over his shoulder at the young priestess. It had been over a year since she had taken her druid's test and received the priestess title. She was supposed to have taken the sorceress test over two months ago, but with their trip to Ajuris 5 and her…mission, it had never gotten done.

"Why are we doing this now?"

"Because someone somewhere said we had to and I'm not arguing with that someone."

"I hate you guys sometimes. You know that, right?"

"Dutifully noted in my handy dandy notebook."

"Shut up."

"Alright, little miss cranky pants."

"Do you and the others talk like this when we aren't around?"

"No. You just relax more around your own speech patterns."

"Oh." They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Idan."

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

Idan stopped walking and turned to face her. The look on her face was heartbreaking. "Because Zaddock wanted what you had. And the Sword of Atrox couldn't be held in his possession anymore. For you to be able to control it, you had to experience some sort of trauma. His…actions touched you on every level; mentally, emotionally, and physically." He sighed. "Without that…you wouldn't have been able to wield the Sword."

Her eyes closed and she stopped walking. "Shouldn't we have seen this coming? His return, anyway?"

"Not all events are shown to prophets, Khyrran. Though I do agree with you. Something kept this vision from coming through, though I don't know what. I'm looking into it."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything."

"Even about my other mission?" He nodded. "Clark isn't going to become…a "Lorder", is he?"

"That is up to you."

"ME!" she squeaked.

He nodded. "You were never born in that dimension. That Superman didn't have someone like you to fall back on."

"Are there more out there?"

"Yeah. There are four other dimensions where the Lords have control over Earth. Three of them have versions of you. But these questions are going to have to stop here. Any more information and you might change our timeline."

Khyrran nodded. "Let's get this over with."

"You need to talk to someone about the Zaddock events."

"For what purpose? He's dead, Idan. There's nothing anyone can do about it. Unless you are suggesting time travel?"

"Do you remember what we discussed about that?"

"The human sacrifice thing? Wouldn't Zaddock work for that?" she asked an unsettling grin creeping across her face.

"Your sacrifice would be Wally, Khyrran. You don't get to pick and choose."

Her face fell. "You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not. If you EVER go into the time stream, you had better be prepared to suffer the consequences of Wally's death." He watched as she processed that information. She came to terms with the rule quickly and resigned herself to the fact she was going to have to live with the events of the past month. And come hell or high water, she would work through this self-doubt.

* * *

**Lilac House…**

**Still same day…**

"Are you packed?"

Khyrran sighed. "I told you at breakfast, I'm not going."

"I don't remember giving you a choice."

"Funny, I do. I took the grounding instead."

"Fine. Your father and I are going to New York."

"Have fun, watch out for muggers."

Grace, Devlin and Khyrran were getting ready to sit down for dinner, hours later when the doorbell rang. "I got it," Khyrran said. She opened the door to a young officer. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Deputy Brady Evans. Are your parents home?"

"No, thankfully. Hold on a sec. DEVLIN! THE SHERIFF'S HERE!" She turned back to the deputy, who had a chagrined look. "Sorry. Devlin's my older brother."

Devlin came out of the kitchen with a look of pure annoyance on his face. "Khyrran, didn't Martha teach you any manners?"

"Sure, Clark just undid them though."

"How can I help you, Officer?"

"You are…?"

"Devlin Sheridan."

"And your parents are?"

"Howard and Gail Sheridan," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"Maybe we could talk in private?"

"Trust me, that isn't possible in this house. But please come in. Khy, go get Grace."

"Grace is?" the deputy asked.

"My wife. Whatever you have to tell me obviously isn't good news. I would rather spare them from listening through the keyhole."

A faint smile passed the deputy's lips. Grace and Khyrran entered the living room. "There's no easy way to tell you all this. There was an accident on the highway this evening. Your parents were involved."

"What hospital are they at?"

"They aren't. I'm sorry, but their entire vehicle was completely gone by the time rescue teams arrived."

Devlin sank to the chair behind him. Grace walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Khyrran was the only one confused. "What do you mean it was gone?"

The deputy looked as if he would rather be any where but there. "It looks as if it was blown apart."

"Faulty wiring?" she asked.

"More like a car bomb. I need to ask, is there anyone who would want to kill you parents?"

Devlin spoke up. "Not that I can think of. Can we get back to you in the morning, Officer?"

"Of course. Here's my card." Grace took it and showed the poor man out.

"Who knew?"

He looked at Khyrran. "What?"

"Who knew that they had changed their minds about flying to New York?"

"No one. Just us."

Grace came back in. Devlin pulled her into his lap. The silence was deafening. Khyrran broke it, again. "I'm going to call Wally and Clark." She was almost out the door, when she turned. "Devlin, which car did they take?"

"The BMW. Why?"

"The one I learned to drive in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Stop and think about it, Dev. There's only one person that we know that could get anywhere near that car without someone noticing. George. And they won't let me drive anything else yet. It doesn't make sense. Who would want to kill them? Nobody. They weren't the targets. I was."

* * *

**Just outside Metropolis…**

**Two weeks later…**

Devlin watched as they lowered the caskets into the ground. Both were empty since the police couldn't find enough of either one to bury. The priest from Howard and Gail's church read the eulogy. Neither he, Grace nor Khyrran knew the man, but he had asked and Devlin felt they would have wanted him to.

Halfway through the service a small commotion near the back began to override the priest's words. Jet's whisper of 'Oh shit!' made Devlin stand up and ask Reverend Adams to stop. George was shoving his way through the crowd, Edith right behind him. George stopped right in front of Khyrran and glared down at her. She looked up at him.

"Whatever you have to say can wait. Don't disrespect your son this way," she said, speaking before he could.

"Shut up, you little by-blow!" he hissed, getting in her face.

Khyrran recoiled into Clark who drew her into him. Wally, Jet and Jonathan joined Devin on their feet. He waved them back, trying to prevent a confrontation at all costs. "She's right. This is neither the time or the place."  
George ignored him and ripped Khyrran out of a surprised Clark's grip. "My son died because of you. He wasn't supposed to be in that car! YOU were! You and that harlot you call a mother! All my problems would have been solved with your death!" He drew a small automatic gun from his coat pocket and aimed it at her. "I can't get my son back, but I can make sure the job gets finished!"

Devlin and Wally tackled him. Jonathan picked up the gun after it went flying. Clark moved in to protect Khyrran and Grace who had moved when Devlin did. Jet was already on the phone with the police. Martha and Dawn were keeping the crowd back. It was over in seconds.

After the panic died down, Devlin turned to his grandfather and asked, "Why are you trying to kill Khyrran? And just what was wrong with my mom?"

"She was an ungrateful whore!" He looked at Khyrran. "You should have died with her!"

Khyrran broke away from Grace and Clark. Wally stopped her just as she reached George. She looked at him and stopped when he nodded.

"What about me?" Wally asked.

"What about you?" the old man sneered.

"Howard was my father." An astonished look came over George's face. "I'm a whatever that word you used on her, too."

"Howard had another son? That's not possible."

Devlin and Wally exchanged looks. "Why not?" they asked in unison.

"It's just not possible." He kept repeating the phrase over and over again until the police took him away.

Devlin looked at his siblings, who were sitting on the cliff at the edge of the cemetery. Wally was looking out into nothingness. Khyrran was sitting with her back against Wally and talking. The young red-head nodded every so often and Devlin smiled. Clark came up behind him.

"She's telling him some random story about Howard," he said.

"I know. You want to go get them so we can get this over with. I just wanted some closure."

"Honestly, Devlin, there was a lot of closure today. And it may not seem like it but everything's going to fine. Eventually."

"And, yet for some funny reason, I don't believe you."

"That's because you know our sister." Clark walked off as Devlin chuckled.

* * *

**Elysian Fields…**

**Three weeks since the funeral…**

Khyrran was curled up on the couch in the study, flipping channels. Nothing interesting was on, but Clark had called her from his cell phone that morning to watch the news at noon for something about the story he was working on. She glanced at the clock: 11:53. Seven minutes and she could go find some other mindless task. Maybe she'd go to Mann'ahoia. She needed to check on some things anyway. The Overseers had suggested, in tone that meant it was an order, that she take a few weeks off and deal with Howard and Gail's deaths. They had no idea that it was probably worse this way. She had nothing to take her mind off it. Grief wasn't her problem, guilt was. The police had traced the bomb back to a guy that Khyrran and Devlin knew had worked for George in the past, and since George confessed…well, that took care of itself. All she could was feel responsible.

Gail came in and sat next to Khyrran. "You okay?"

"Peachy."

"What are you doing?"

"Contemplating and waiting for the news to come on. Clark apparently broke some story that's big enough to make live news."

"Imagine that." Khyrran gave her a look. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you use sarcasm before, that's all."  
Grace laughed. "Yeah, well living with you and Jet is starting to rub off on me."

Khyrran threw a pillow at Grace, who ducked. It hit a lamp and a bust of Julius Caesar, both of which Khyrran caught mid air. She put them back then got up to retrieve the pillow as the theme song for the local news began. The announcer came on. "Thank you for joining us. I'm Rich Anderson and this is channel 6 news at noon. For our top story we go live to Daily Planet Media News Reporter Angela Chen, who is on location on highway 14."

"Thanks Rich. Reports came into police headquarters this morning at around 8:30 of a car that caught fire while traveling along the coastline. The vehicle apparently exploded, then plunged through the guard rail into the ocean. A local fisherman saw the incident and is currently being interviewed by police. The car was recovered by…" Angela stopped as a piece of paper was handed to her. "The police have identified the driver of the vehicle as a Mr. Clark Kent, a reporter for… the Daily Planet."

Grace's gaze flew to Khyrran. The strangled noises coming from her were incoherent and she had gone white. Suddenly, she started screaming. Grace raced to her as she sank to the floor. Devlin, Jet and Dawn came running in as the reporter repeated the news.

"What?" Devlin cried, turning up the volume. The sound drowned Khyrran out and she stopped screaming.

"It's not true. It's not true. Somebody make it not true," Khyrran whispered.

Jet turned and raced down to the medical room they had made for emergencies. He found what he was looking for, grabbed it and a syringe and raced back upstairs. He quickly withdrew a small amount of the drug. Devlin caught on and held her arm as Jet injected the sedative into her arm. Ten minutes later, she was quietly sobbing into Grace's shirt.

The adults looked at each other. "I think it's time for more drastic measures."

* * *

**Elysian Fields…**

**A few days later…**

"Your aunt really thinks she can help?" Grace asked as she and Devlin got ready for bed.

"Leslie is amazing. If she can't put Khyrran back together, then I am at a loss of how to help her," he replied. "Besides, Gotham holds no memories for her. Leslie should have fewer problems than if she had come here."

Grace looked over at her husband. "I know that this hasn't exactly been the easiest few months…" Devlin snorted. She glared at him. "… Never mind."

Devlin was instantly sitting in the chair next to her vanity table. He picked up her hands and ran his thumbs over the backs. "I'm sorry. You have been my foundation for the last month and half. I know you didn't expect this when you said you would marry me, but if Khyrran manages to find a husband that can handle this half as well as you can, she'll be lucky."

"You've been trained well," she chuckled.

"Guess I have. But if it means I get to keep you, I'll stay whipped."

She laughed. Devlin swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and was about to follow her when she stopped him. Grace motioned for him to sit down as she sat up.

"I have something to tell you." She had his full attention now. "Like I said, I know the past few months haven't been the easiest, but the next few are going to be just as chaotic."

"How so?"

"I'm pregnant."

Devlin stared at her, wide eyed. "What?"

"I'm…we're going to have a baby," she said, sounding uncertain.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Dawn confirmed it earlier today." The uncertainty was still there.

A mischievous smile slowly slid across his face. He leaned forward and placed one of his large hands over her abdomen. "You do realize that twins run in the family, right?"

She grabbed a pillow and swatted him with it. "Not funny," she said, laughing. He grabbed the pillow and threw it in the corner. He leaned in to kiss her again. Later, just before he fell asleep, it crossed his mind that this was the start of a new chapter in their lives and maybe they could finally put an end to past.

****

****

**_A/N:_** 4,454 words. I love this chapter. It was just too much fun. So… Confused? Good. Keep reading, it'll probably get answered.  Superman episode: **The Late Mr. Kent** written by Stan Berkowitz and directed by Kenji Hachizaki.


	16. What Else is New?

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Since I haven't bought the rights yet, I guess I don't own.

16. What Else is New?

**Gotham City…**

November 1996

Dr. Leslie Thompkins had seen and heard many things, but the young woman sitting across the table from her took the cake. Two days prior her older sister's grandson had called asking for her help. Devlin had been a godsend in her life in a time when she felt that she had failed her niece. Her sister, Lisa, had been fourteen when Leslie had been born. She had run off with her boyfriend when Leslie was five. Their father had forbidden her from marrying him, so when the navy shipped him off to Pearl Harbor, Lisa had gone with him. It wasn't until ten years later that Leslie found out that her sister had lived through the bombing when her obituary had run in the Metropolis section of the Daily Planet. She had been survived by a daughter, Gail. Leslie had tried to make contact with Gail after that, but the girl wasn't interested. Twenty-two years later, Gail had made the news when her infant daughter had been kidnapped from her home in Elysian Fields, sixty miles outside of Metropolis. Devlin had tracked her down a few years later and the rest was history.

Her great-nephew usually didn't call asking for favors so when he did, Leslie was reluctant to tell him no. It had shocked her to find him on her doorstep less then ten minutes later. She thought back to that moment.

"_Devlin? But I… Who's that?"_

"_This is Khyrran, my sister. She needs your help."_

"_We can put her in the spare bedroom, upstairs."_

"_Thanks, Aunt Leslie." Devlin followed her upstairs, laid the girl on the bed, and turned to leave._

_Leslie had frozen for a heartbeat then followed. "Devlin, you can't just leave her here. What's going on?"_

"_She will tell you when she wakes up. If she doesn't, call me."_

Khyrran had woken up two days later, groggy and disoriented. Leslie had repeated Devlin's words to her and watched as the emotion ran across her face. Shock, anger, helplessness, and finally acceptance had been the emotions Khyrran had displayed. The ones in her eyes had been darker; more expressive. They had gone down stairs and Leslie had made breakfast. Two hours later, Leslie was just wondering what her great-niece had been through.

"So let me get this straight. You are the empress of a planet that was magically created as a twin of Earth, are in charge of a group of elite warriors and less than two months ago were kidnapped," Leslie said.

"Yep." Her green eyes darkened in pain.

"And what happened while you were kidnapped?"

"Not a whole lot."

"You're hiding something."

"I'm hiding a lot of things."

Leslie glared at her. "Devlin brought you here for a reason. You might want to take full advantage of that."

"What is it you want to hear? That I was tied down, that I was beaten, tortured and raped because I refused to hand over my throne to some psycho bastard who would have decimated my people, then laid waste to Earth? That even after all that, I had to kill him to survive with my life? That everything I just been through wasn't enough and I had to sell my soul to the monster running the underworld because I have the not so awesome ability to speak with the dead and he felt it necessary to torment me further? Oh and after I returned, my so called mother and step-father were blown to pieces in my car because Howard's father can't stand that I'm a bastard? And if my life doesn't suck enough, the Fates killed my older brother. So, which part of that would you like me to elaborate on?"

Her little tirade had been inflicted with emotion but not a single muscle, outside of the ones necessary for her to speak, had moved. She was determined not to let this affect her anymore than it already had.

Her heart went out to the young woman sitting in front of her. At sixteen she was dealing with more than most people did in several lifetimes. "Khyrran, you have to let it go. Talk to me, let the pain, fear and self-doubt disappear."

"But…"

"Do you or do not want to be a victim for the rest of your life?"

"I just want to go back. I can't do this." The mask slipped and the scared little girl that lay just beneath the surface came tumbling out. "I'm supposed to be strong, be someone my people can put their faith in to protect them. I failed, Leslie. I'm not allowed to fail."

"Yes, you are."

Khyrran's head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

"You are sixteen years old. This is the time of your life were you are supposed to be making mistakes. It's part of the learning process and growing up."

"I don't have that luxury."

"Khyrran…"

"Look," the sorceress said, interrupting, "close to four billion live and die by the decisions I make. I have to be at the top of my game at all times. If I don't, I'll be assassinated and then nothing will matter because once Ferinia gains power, this entire solar system will suffer."

Leslie sat back, unable to come up with something that would comfort the girl. Deciding to take a different approach, she asked, "When you said the Fates killed your brother…"

"I have an older adopted brother named Clark. He is a reporter for the Daily Planet," Khyrran said sadly.

"Is? I thought you said he was gone."

"A miscalculation on Khyrran's part," an ominous voice from nowhere said.

"Idan, quit it. Show yourself," Khyrran practically growled. Idan appeared to the right of Leslie, sitting at the table like it was something he did everyday.

"Oh my," Leslie cried.

"This is why you irritate me. Apologize."

"My pardons, ma'am. I forget that this isn't normal for you."

Leslie waved him off. "Is this who you answer to?"

"One of them. Idan is the Overseer of Time. What did you mean a 'miscalculation' on my part?"

"Clark's not dead."

"Physically, no. But Clark Kent is, by all accounts of this planet, dead."

"Not anymore. He found a way back. Lois is pretty mad at him and he's trying to get back into her good graces."

"_Her_ good graces! When I get my hands on him…" Khyrran threatened.

Idan smiled. "Call Devlin. Spend a few more days putting this behind you. You're back on duty in 76 hours."

"That is nowhere near enough time for us to work through her problems," Leslie pointed out.

"Unfortunately that is all the time I can give her. The others are already demanding that she come back," Idan said apologetically.

"Fine. Thanks for trying."

"For what it's worth Khyrran, you're doing a fine job. Arthur may have drilled it into your head that failure isn't an option, but you don't have to be perfect. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other. That's all we can ask of you," Idan informed her, rising from the table. He inclined his head in respect to Leslie, winked at Khyrran and disappeared in a flash of light.

Leslie turned back to her great-niece and said, "I told you so."

* * *

**Mankato...**

"Where is she Ryne?" Ferinia demanded.

Devlin sighed. The Queen of Elandic had begun her ceaseless questioning as soon as the meeting had been called to order. Some of the other queens took his explanation at face value and had tried to move on to other subjects, but Ferinia was having none of that.

"She simply isn't available, Your Highness. Now if we could…"

"That's not good enough. I am a citizen of this planet and I demand to know where my leader disappeared to…again!"

Mera stood up and said, "Sit down and shut up Ferinia. The rest of us have real things to discuss."

A foul smile crept across Ferinia's face. The sight sent chills down Devlin's spine. "Tell me something, Mera. Would you still stand and defend the bastard child if you knew that Zaddock was loose?"

The statement hung in the air for a mere second before pandemonium erupted. Devlin was suddenly swamped with questions as some of the Queens began calling their generals. Nic came bursting in, in response to the noise. Realizing that he had 23 hysterical women on his hands, Nic created a bullhorn and let loose a whistle that would have left the Man of Steel in pain. The silence was deafening.

"Thank you, Nickah," Devlin said quietly. He turned back to the council. "Shut all your communications…NOW." His tone left no room for argument. Turning to Ferinia, his voice dropping blow freezing, he said, "I don't know how you found out about that, but trust me, charges of inducing pandemonium will be brought against you. And when I found out who told you, they too will pay.

"Then it's true?" the Queen of Chuma Chupic asked.

"Zaddock is dead and Khy…Odette is in possession of the Sword of Atrox," Devlin replied.

"He did something to her, didn't he?" Mera questioned.

"She's recovering from some wounds that didn't present themselves after the initial fight. Odette will be back and soon. Now about this flux in the planet's shield…"

* * *

**March 1997**

Khyrran sighed as she walked back into Leslie's kitchen. It had been a hard five months. Despite Idan's dire proclamation, she managed to talk the Overseers into letting her stay with Leslie and run Mann'ahoia part time. Devlin had stepped up as Prime Minister and taken on the shield project as his. The queens may not have thought about arguing with Khyrran, after all she was only a child in their eyes, but Devlin had had the full backing of the Overseers from the beginning. Earning the trust of the immortals at such a young age gave him respect in their eyes, so the building was going much more smoothly than Khyrran had anticipated.

However, it was time for her to step back up to her responsibilities. Leslie had finally convinced Khyrran to tell her family what had really happened while she was Zaddock's prisoner. Devlin and Wally had taken it better than she thought they would…Clark had reacted exactly as she had expected. He felt that he should have kept a better eye on her. And that was the reason she felt it necessary to move back to Elysian Fields. The man the world saw in the blue and red suit was in need of a serious whooping, in her opinion. And of course she was only on the planet qualified to do it.

* * *

**Elysian Fields...**

"Come on, Devlin! Let me take the blindfold off! And _why_ did we drive from Metropolis? We could have whited out from Leslie's and we'd be home by now!"

"Could you whine a little more?" Devlin said, a smile playing across his face. "We have a surprise for you."

"Are you trying to warn me that Grace is as big as a house? 'Cuz this is a little absurd."

"Even if Grace looks that big, don't tell her that. She about killed me when Dawn told her she was carrying twins."

"Serves you right." She paused and in an abrupt change of subject said, "What in the hell possessed Howard to make the freaking driveway a mile and a half long?"

"Got me," Devlin answered. "It doesn't matter; you can take it off now."

Khyrran reached up and yanked the offending cloth off her eyes. The sight that met her was one she wouldn't have expected. Devlin just stood there and watched the expression on her face. He and Grace decided after Khyrran went to Gotham that the Lilac House no longer felt home. They wanted a place where they could start their lives together with no haunting memories. Keeping the five acres that Howard had, they tore down the old house and built this one. Technically it was a mansion, at least according to the contractor. They had built the shell of the 20 bedroom home, then with Clark and Wally's speedy help and some magic from Jet and Dawn, they had it decorated in a few weeks. Of course most of the rooms were still empty and bare. But as their little family grew, Devlin knew they would need the room.

"Holy Hell, Dev, what did you do?"

"I think we built a house, Jinx."

"You call that a _house_? Devlin, it looks like a miniature hotel!"

"You don't like it?" he asked forcing a hurt tone.

"Of course I like it. It's… just…HUGE!"

"Well, we are planning on having more children," Grace said coming out the front door. She waddled down the steps and embraced her sister-in-law.

Khyrran hugged her back. "You know…"

"Say anything about me being as big as this place and you're dead."

The younger woman laughed. "I missed you guys."

"Good because Wally's inside practically bouncing off the walls, ready to tackle you when you get inside."

She dashed into the house and took the speedster down. "Tag, you're it!"

Wally tried to tickle her. Devlin and Grace re-entered the house to hear their argument and subsequent laughter. The couple smiled at each other. Khyrran was right this wasn't a house; now it was a home.

* * *

**Metropolis...**

Clark landed outside S.T.A.R Labs, aware that Khyrran was with him. She wasn't visible to the naked eye, but whatever bond they had made it possible for him to know she was there.

"I don't like this," she said. "Something is definitely up."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. But whoever this guy is he came here to warn me about something and I want a second opinion."

"So why didn't you bring Devlin?"

"Because you turn invisible, he doesn't."

Before she could formulate a good response to that Dr. Emil Hamilton came walking up the corridor, Inspector Turpin and two of the squad behind him. "Hello, Superman."

"Hello. How's our friend doing, Emil?"

"He wounds are healing at an astonishing rate. He's fully conscious and in quite a rage to see…"

From a few feet down the hall, members of the MPD were being thrown from one of the rooms. "Superman! Get me Superman!" The red clothed entity followed the flying bodies.

"Freeze, bucket head!" Turpin bellowed, gun drawn. "One more move and you're back in intensive care!"

"Hold it Inspector! Everybody calm down!"

"I didn't fight my way through a battalion of parademons to be told to calm down."

"And they say I got a temper," Turpin muttered.

"You have me at a loss, Mr. …" Superman said, pulling the visitors hand off his tunic

"My name is Orion. I fled from the fire pits of Apokolips to warn you. He's coming."

"Who is?"

"Darkseid."

At Clark's confused look Khyrran piped up. "He was the one who vaporized his kid last June, genius."

The surprised gasps and frantic looking around caused Superman to sigh. "You just had to say something didn't you."

Khyrran de-invisified herself and said, "I couldn't just stand here and let you look stupid."

"And you are?" Turpin asked.

"A student of Dr. Fate's." At the blank look she sighed, "He helped save the Daily Planet from the demon Karkull."

Turpin nodded. "I remember."

"Why is Darkseid coming here?" Khyrran asked turning her attention to Orion.

"Motherbox can explain it better than I." His traveling harness responded to the unspoken command and came to his side. "She is a living computer connected to the Source."

A female voice accompanied the slideshow that came from the little box in Orion's hand. "Let us begin at the beginning; what once was whole was split asunder. And in its place there arose two worlds - worlds as different as daylight and darkness, virtue and evil. One is called New Genesis, unparallel in its beauty. It is ruled by the wise and powerful High Father. The other is Apokolips, a ravaged wasteland, ruled by the demonic and omnipotent Darkseid. He psychically feeds on the despair and misery of others. Because of their opposite natures these two worlds have been locked in eternal war. However, an uneasy truce was reached when High Father and Darkseid exchanged their infant sons. Unfortunately, this has not diminished Darkseid's ambitions. For years he has searched the galaxies for the legendary Anti-Life Equation, a formula that would give him complete control over all living things. In his endless search he has conquered and subjugated planet after planet."

"And now he threatens Earth. He had already supplied agents with apocalyptic technology."

"The Hover Tank?"

"That's just the prelude. I'm here to offer my assistance in the coming battle."

"Well strap on your six-gun, Space Cowboy, because your playmates are attacking Sinnott Air Force base."

"Ok, boys, let's play some smack monkey," Khyrran grinned.

Hamilton and Turpin exchanged glances as Superman groaned, "You just _had_ to say it."

"_Oui_."

They arrived at the base to find the tower out and the few jets that had been in the air under attack. Superman swooped in and caught the pilot as Orion knocked the falling engine from igniting some of the other personnel. The craft turned its attention to the Man of Steel. The metal fork trapped him against the building. Electricity flowed down the arm through the fork and into him. Orion zapped the arm and fed it into the hover tank. The resulting explosion brought the tank to the ground. Khyrran waved him off as she pulled the two morons inside out. Superman flicked a salute to her as Orion attacked the second ship. He absorbed the spitting rays from one of the bombs, tore off the offending arm thing, then used it to smack the other bomb back into the cannon. It exploded on impact with the ground.

The fire crews arrived seconds later; Turpin with them. Superman turned one of the supply trucks over as the detective approached. "You know Superman, I play a pretty good game, but not in this league. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"I'm not the one to thank," he said glancing at Orion. He flew over saying, "It was a good thing you showed up, Orion."

"That was too easy."

"Oh yeah a real walk in the park."

Khyrran came up behind him and smacked the back of his head. "Darkseid is going to see this as nothing more than a minor set back, Kal. There's something bigger up Craggy's sleeve."

"I agree. I know how he thinks."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm his son; I'm the infant Darkseid gave up for his…'uneasy truce'."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It doesn't matter. Right now, I have to go back to New Genesis and report Darkseid's latest aggressions."

"I'm going with you," Khyrran announced.

"Excuse me?" Orion spluttered.

"You got hearing problems? I'm going with you."

"No you aren't."

"Perhaps I should fully introduce myself; I am Odette de Avalon, the thirteenth Empress of the second Age of the planet Mann'ahoia. And for the record I am demanding to be taken to your leader. Capesh?"

"And if I refuse?"

"I get there the hard way and you get to explain to High Father why you declined help against Darkseid."

"Fine." He floated past her to Superman. "You can use this to contact me if you need further help. And you will need it."

"Or you know if that fails you can always use the tried and true method of telepathy," Khyrran tossed out flippantly as Orion opened the boom tube.

Superman watched the two disappear. He tucked the little device into his waistband and started to help put out the fires. Ten minutes later he was watching the last ambulance leave when an explosion behind him caught his attention. Where the nuclear plant on Ayers Island had stood, a large ball of fire and smoke now threatened to consume all in its path.

"Holy…" Turpin exclaimed.

"Orion was right; this isn't over."

* * *

**New Genesis...**

Khyrran stood on the city of the New Gods, gaping. The place was absolutely breathtaking. Orion marched from their landing place to large clearing in the middle of the city. In the center, sat an old man, on what Khyrran could only call a throne. There was something… regal about his presence that she couldn't put her finger on. He beckoned Orion forward and a small group of simply dressed men and women appeared in the clearing.

Orion sank to one knee before the throne. "High Father, Darkseid has indeed attacked a small planet in the Bah-mar system. Your assumptions were correct; he does seem bent on destroying the one they call 'Superman'."

"Kalibak's attack last June made that apparent, Orion," Khyrran said sarcastically.

The entire population of the room turned to stare at her. "And you are?" High Father asked.

"Odette de Avalon, the thirteenth Empress of the second Age of the planet Mann'ahoia," she replied with a sweeping curtsy.

"The trouble of your Overseers last year has reached our doorstep. How may I help you?"

"I came here to seek an alliance with New Genesis to thwart Darkseid."

"And why would we be interested in helping you?"

"Darkseid is looking for the Anti-Life Equation, right?" At his nod, she continued. "And it's always been said to be a legendary formula, right?" Another nod. "I really hate to burst your bubble, but it's no longer a legend and if he conquers Earth, Mann'ahoia will be next and well you can kiss the universe good-bye because he'll have the last three ingredients to make the Anti-Life Equation. Well, except going through the source wall, but he hasn't figured out that one yet, has he?" she finished, arching her brow at him.

"You expect me to believe that?" High Father asked.

"I would know; I'm the third and final piece to the equation."

"Nothing was ever written about what went into the Anti-Life Equation."

"So, go ask."

High Father looked a little perturbed at her insistence, but rose from his throne and wandered to a building behind him. Orion rose and looked at her.

"What?"

"You are part of the Anti-Life Equation?"

"Yeah, actually after I die it goes back into legend until the thirteenth Empress of the third Age. Something about that spot, produces a higher than normal magic manifestation than others."

High Father came back out. "Are you capable of destroying a planet from where you stand?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" Khyrran asked, confused.

"Orion, gather the armada. You are going back to Earth, with her highness."

Orion got up to do High Father's bidding. Khyrran watched as the others that had been present for her little interrogation quickly swarm their leader. "What she says is true; the Source confirmed it."

They turned as one and began to bow. "Hold on wait just a flipping minute here? What did I miss?"

"My apologies. Anything that comes from the Source is considered prophesy."

"Oh for the love of Camelot, are you kidding me?"

"I do not understand."

"Never mind, let's go make sure he doesn't get what he's looking for."

"Agreed." The little throne room became a hive of activity. She and High Father sat down and hacked out an alliance agreement. They were just finishing up when Khyrran sat forward clutching her head.

"Your Highness, what's wrong?"

"Superman… oh my god, he's in pain. Darkseid has Superman."

A flurry of orders was issued and thirty minutes later, Khyrran followed Orion through a boom tube to see Clark facing off against Darkseid. His suit was all torn and he was bleeding. The city looked like hell. The media was in full force and focused on the arriving allies. Orion flew to the front of the battalion and confronted the demonic moron.

"Darkseid, High Father has decreed this planet is under his protection. Any further aggressions will breech the peace treaty and be considered an act of war against New Genesis itself. The decision is yours, Darkseid."

"It is good to see you after all these years, my son. I have observed your boldness and veracity for sometime, not without undue pride. Though you are misguided in your loyalty, I won't quibble over this miniscule speck in the universe. I would hate to spoil our reunion with blood shed. Return."

As they turned to go, Khyrran could hear the unmistakable voice of Dan Turpin yell, "Get out of here you mangy buzzards and don't come back." The crowd behind him cheered their sentiments and Clark smiled.

Darkseid turned from his boom tube and looked at Superman. "Savor your moment of triumph, Superman. But remember, victory has its price." His eyes flared up and his omega beams lashed out, around Superman and struck Turpin in the chest. Khyrran landed next to the pile of ashes, seconds too late. Gasps rose from the crowd and from Clark.

"MURDERER!" Superman flew at the tube, but it closed with the demon inside before he arrived. The pile of machinery he had been attached to became the focus of his grief and rage. After turning it into scrap metal, Superman collapsed on top of it.

Orion landed next to him. "I'm sorry."

The so called Man of Steel slumped forward. Khyrran caught him as the hero's shoulders shook. Khyrran moved Superman off the pile of machinery and helped the New Gods collected it. They disappeared through the tube.

"Thanks for everything Orion. If New Genesis needs anything, let me know," Khyrran said, watching Superman.

"Your highness, good luck," Orion acknowledged the dismissal and he, too, left for home.

Lois rushed up. "Superman… I… I'm so sorry."

"He was a good man and a good friend," he said looking at her.

"Yes he was," she said.

"Thank you, Lois."

"Come on, Kal. Let's get you home," Khyrran said, walking up to the pair.

"And you are?" Lois asked.

"A friend, Ms. Lane, just a friend."

"She's my sister, Lois. Adopted actually, since she's not from Krypton. Ow… why'd you hit me?"

"Oy, you really are taking this hard, aren't you, especially if you have to ask that. I should go smack Darkseid considering I really don't need this."

Suddenly he grabbed her arms. "You aren't planning on following him again are you?"

"No, that would nullify the alliance with New Genesis, Kal."

"Kal?" Lois asked.

"Lois Lane of Earth, Kal-El of Krypton. Kal, Lois. You've been introduced," Khyrran said, sarcastically.

"Karen," he said a warning tone in his voice.

"What?" Heartbeat. "Oh fine, I apologize for my sarcastic tone."

"Better."

She pointed at him and then up. "You. Fly. Now. Preferably not somewhere in the city if you catch my meaning." He bent his knees and was gone. The sonic boom was deafening. "I've told him not to do that!"

"So you're really his sister?" Lois asked.

"What?" At Lois's pointed look, Khyrran sighed, "It's a long story, Lois. And one day maybe he'll tell it to you. Right now, all you need to know is that I'll take care of him and he'll be back on the beat in a couple of days."

Khyrran then lifted off herself and turned in the direction of Elysian Fields.

* * *

**A few days later….**

Clark stood over the tombstone that declared Daniel Turpin gone from this world. "Good bye old friend. In the end the world didn't need a superman, just a brave one."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so maybe I haven't updated this thing in like…months. I had life issues to deal (don't we all). So... Apokolips…Now! (1) and (2) were both written by Rich Fogel and directed by Dan Riba. And as usual I've taken liberties with their genius and refused to put the characters back the way I found them. 


End file.
